


I Just Wanted to be Human

by achgfd



Series: Holly Cooper Chronicles [1]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Angst, Gen, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 42,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achgfd/pseuds/achgfd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spine hasn't been acting himself lately and after a near death encounter, Rabbit tries to put the pieces together to find out what happened. Shouldering the responsibility to save the others before they are destroyed internally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {{Spine hasn’t been acting himself lately and after a near death encounter, Rabbit tries to put the pieces together to find out what happened. Shouldering the responsibility to save the others before they are destroyed internally.}}  
> Song: Artibeus  
> Album: Batman Begins

Suggested Listening:  
Song: Artibeus  
Album: Batman Begins  
Artist: Hans Zimmer

Rabbit looked over the bars at the ground below him. Not even a robot could survive falling from this height. Behind him he could hear the clanks as The Spine climbed the ladder, stretching himself and doing two steps at a time. If it wasn't for The Jon, Rabbit wouldn't have had such a good start. But now he was trapped at a dead end. The very top of the space needle, nearly 600 feet above the ground on a tiny platform. Probably not the best place in the world to escape to. He could feel the wind gushing past his face. Rabbit no longer questioned his emotions. This trembling, sickening, dizzying feeling definitely was fear. And with each clank behind his ears, this fear grew. 

He took a deep breath, squeezing his eyelids and the bar tightly. 

"You were supposed to be the sensible one!" His voice trembling with each syllable. The clanking continued as the Spine marched his way up. "To... to keep me and Jon from doing s-something stupid. From eating all the snacks. Running out of power..." Remembering Jon activated the faucets again. Boiling the oil down his face. "You always knew what to do. How to fit in. Where to go next. What to-" 

The clanking stopped. 

 

Rabbit could feel Spine's piercing green eyes on his back. He didn't want to turn around and see his friend- no his brother- in this menacing evil state. But he knew that if he didn't look upon him with his own eyes, he could never truly believe it. He took a deep breath and slowly turned his head over his shoulder. Rabbit knew the type of warrior Spine could be. They had fought many wars together. He never thought that that power would be turned against him. He was not shocked to see Spine standing above him with arms, neck, and legs stretched out, weapons in hand. A gleeful hatred in his eyes, this of course was new.

"Don't d-d-do this." Rabbit pleaded, mustering up the courage to try and talk some sense into him. "You can fight this... whatever this is. This malfunction." 

The Spine did not respond, instead taking a step forward on the small platform towards Rabbit. The weight of his Titanium body began to bend the needle downward. Rabbit fell and slid back, hitting his back against the small railing. For a second he caught a glimpse of the ground below them. It looked like it was spinning, yet he had not fallen. His calibrations were off. He turned back just in time to dodge a saw aimed for his head. Falling to his right he nearly slipped between the bars, the fire spewing over his legs as Spine's handsaw split the iron railing in half. 

"I know this isn't you!" He couldn't hold back any longer. A hand gripped tightly around his ankle and jolted him back. The platform suddenly tipped further to the side that both robots were standing. With his free foot Rabbit used the force of the fall and his own strength to kick Spine's wrist. Forcing the mechanism to release its grip. And with his now free ankle he brought his foot up smashing the side of Spine's face and getting himself back on his feet. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to-to kill you. Will you please, just... say something? Tell me why! Why are you doing this!? Why did you hurt Mr. Reed!?" 

The fear had turned to anger now. Maybe he should have tried fighting back before. But he knew, and so did Spine, that he wasn't nearly as powerful. 

"WHY DID YOU KILL JON!?"

Spine continued his silence and stretched his arms, attempting to grab Rabbit once again. The sparks flew as Rabbit blocked the handsaw with his forearm, the blades cutting into his copper shell. His other hand wrapped around Spines arm and trapping it against his side. He gave Spine another kick, this time in the chin. The force threw Spine back and against the railing. 

The weight was too much for the already severed railing to bear and it snapped from its soldered base. Rabbit watched in slow motion as Spine slipped. Charging forward, he reached out a hand and grabbed nothing but air. 

Rabbit raced down the stairs, ignoring his low battery light. A part of him thought he could make it to the ground before Spine, catch him and then everything would be fine again. Just like before. He couldn't remember the last time he ran so fast. Slipping on steps or skipping a few all together. Dashing through the restaurant and pushing people out of the way. Those that were already confused when the two mechas had charged through earlier. Rabbit glanced about the room, only wasting .002 seconds as he surveyed. Good nobody was hurt. Spine didn't hurt the humans.

He finally reached the ground floor, bursting through the double doors and stumbling onto the grass outside. Human's were standing around dazed. They were investigating what they thought was rubble. Some claimed it was from the space station, but Rabbit knew that the thrown metal pieces were much more dear.

"Stop!" He mustered, pushing a few tourists away from what looked to be a back panel. "Don't t-t-touch my brother." He commanded, slapping a few chips and metal bars out of a kids hand. 

*Power Levels at 2%. Shut down will commence in 10 seconds* Rabbits warning system instructed. 'Delay shut down' Rabbit commanded, forgoing the alarms. *Shut down delayed 1 minute* One minute would never be enough to gather all the parts, it was futile, but he was going to try. 

Stumbling about like a drunkard, Rabbit forced himself to pick up as many little pieces as he could. Ripping them out of the hands of confused human bystanders. Ordering them to vacate the area. Only a few listened, the rest snapping pictures. As he climbed a hill the oil in his pipes almost ran cold, the parts in his arms dropped to the ground, his eyes widened. It wasn't a hill, it was the edge of a crater. The crater created when Spine fell 600 feet. And in the very center of the almost near perfect circle of rubble, dirt, and debris, was Spine. Just his titanium head and spine. Miraculously still together.

"...spine..." Rabbit whispered, not having the power to yell. He struggled to move his feet, rolling down the small cliff.

*Power Levels at 0.5%. Shut down will commence in 10 seconds* 

'Delay Shut Down' Rabbit needed more time. He just had to check. He had to make sure. Was Spine alive? Was he back to normal? Was he still dangerous?

He lost his footing in the hill and began to tumble, rolling through the dirt and landing on his face in the center. Parts were shutting down to conserve energy. He couldn't move his legs to get up, barely able to move his arms and lift his head. Weakly outstretching his fingers and wrapping them around the tip of Spine's spine. He tugged gently, pulling Spine's head closer and ignoring the flashing alarms, warnings, and system shut downs. He pulled spine into his arms, cradling his titanium frame. Spine was unresponsive, his head was heavy, cold, and quiet. Even in shut down there would be a soft buzzing noise, but there was nothing. Rabbit held his brother close, staring at the silver frame as each system in his body shut down. His eyesight dimming, the colors fading, until it was nothing but black.


	2. Who Would Do Such a Thing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
>  **{{Rabbit wakes after the events of the previous night. Coming to the harsh realization that his brother may be gone... for good. Is there any hope? Why did this have to happen?}}**   
>  _   
>  _  
>  ****  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **Song:[Corynorhinus](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&list=PLD65i-JX0aPXKtvyhe53G8IB2eehbbYCK&v=8-wIg90lagk)**  
> _  
>  _  
>  **Album: Batman Begins**  
> _  
>  _  
>  **Artist: Hans Zimmer**  
> _  
>  On [Tumblr](http://giraffesonparade.tumblr.com/post/41827274728/i-just-wanted-to-be-human-ch-2-who-would-do-such-a)

*System Fully Charged. Start up initiated. Good Morning Rabbit* 

Rabbit slowly opened his eyes, letting them focus in the dim light. Had he been outside all night? No. He was in a bed. A room with a ceiling. How did he get inside? Who pulled him-

"Spine!" He gasped sitting straight up and stretching his arms outward. No, somehow in the night he was moved. His grasp was empty. And he was under a blanket? He swung his legs over the side of the canopy bed, still very confused with the whole situation. This room was not familiar, nice, but not familiar. The wooden floor was very worn down, a vanity in one corner with a small pink lamp. This was obviously a girls room, and a well used one. 

He scanned the frequencies to see if he could pick up any Intel, but no response besides a couple of smart T.V.s and a DVD burner that was really really into him. Cautiously he opened the bedroom door and peaked out into the hallway. He could hear talking in the distance, maybe two floors down. It was a small house, at least smaller than home. To be safe he checked the other rooms on the floor. A bathroom, and two bedrooms. The bedrooms were lined with dust, obviously not in use for years. Whose house was this?

"You're online." A voice called out behind him, the person putting an arm on his shoulder. Rabbit spun at the hips, pulling one fist behind his back and his other hand quickly gripped on the neck of his attacker. It was a woman, maybe in her mid 20's with medium length brown hair. Her face was dirty and her jeans and t-shirt were covered in oil."ack! Wait-"

"Rabbit Stop she's cool!"

That voice! Rabbit released his grip and his face lit up, dropping her to the ground. He dashed past her, not even wasting time to apologize as he ran towards the voice. "Micheal?" He called out, turning the corner at the bottom of the stairs into a kitchen. Sitting at a small table was Mr. Reed. He looked terrible, but he was there and alive. "You're okay!" Rabbit cheered as he ran to his friend, wrapping his arms around his waist and lifting him off the ground in a tight hug.

"Calm down. I don't want to break my other arm here..." Micheal chuckled as Rabbit gently set him back down on the ground. His injuries were obvious. A black eye, a broken arm in a cast and a sling. Still after a run in with a rogue robot he was lucky to be alive. "I'm glad you're okay too."

The woman scoffed as she entered the kitchen, rubbing her neck. It was red, but not bruised. "And what about me? You're friend here nearly choked me to death in the hallway and you're concerned for HIS safety? I thought we had another monster on our hands." 

"I take offense to that lady." Rabbit growled back. Its not like it was untrue, but who was she to know the type of robot Spine was? He wasn't a monster! Was. That term. Was. He was a great robot. 

The realization of using past tense to refer to spine suddenly hit Rabbit hard, almost knocking the breath out of him. He groped for a kitchen chair and plopped in the seat. "... spine..." His voice soft, almost inaudible.

Micheal gave Rabbit a gentle frown, raising his good hand and patting Rabbit's shoulder. "I know buddy." It was heartbreaking news to give, but letting Rabbits imagination fill in the gaps would be even more cruel. "You think you're ready for me to bring you up to date?"

"I know the date. June 17th." Rabbit responded unfazed.

"That's not what I meant. I meant-"

"I want to know what happened." Rabbit stared deeply into Micheal's eyes, knowing that the only person that could give him answers to what happened yesterday was him. "Why did he do this? What changed him? Where's Jon? How did I get here?"

"Alright. Calm down. I'll answer what I can. Holly and I will take you to the basement." Micheal stood, taking his time.

Standing behind Rabbit, Holly growled. "You sure he won't flip out?" Micheal walked up to her and they began to talk in hushed whispers. As if hiding something from Rabbit. "I don't want that happening in my lab. You understand me right?"

"Holly will you just let me do this." Micheal growled, no longer trying to keep his conversation private. "I trust him, okay? You wanna talk to me, you gotta talk to both of us alright?"

"That's what you say. But you don't even know. I said I'd help, but I'm not putting myself in danger for your little robot friends." She huffed, crossing her arms and storming back up the stairs.

Micheal sighed and scratched over his cast. On top of everything else, "argh this thing itches like hell!"


	3. 98.9%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _  
>  **{{Michael and Rabbit discuss the events that lead up to Spine's murderous rampage. Trying to find the reasons for his snap. Did Rabbit find a clue?}}**   
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **Previous[Ch. 2: Who Would do such a Thing?](http://giraffesonparade.tumblr.com/post/41827274728/i-just-wanted-to-be-human-ch-2-who-would-do-such-a)**  
> _  
>  _  
>  **Suggested listening:**  
> _  
>  _  
>  **Song:[Witchcraft](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V7p246TVaZk&feature=player_detailpage&list=PLD65i-JX0aPXKtvyhe53G8IB2eehbbYCK)**  
> _  
>  _  
>  **Album: Silent Hill: Homecoming**  
> _  
>  _  
>  **Artist: Akira Yamaoka**  
> _  
> 

Rabbit followed behind Micheal, slightly annoyed at the humans slow pace, but understanding the need for it. After the woman stormed off very little was said between them. Micheal knew that Rabbit wanted answers, and Rabbit knew that Micheal had to find the right way to word it. But neither one of them knew how to start.

They were almost at the bottom of the stairs and Rabbit paused. Just barely in his line of sight, on a rusted metal table to the side, laid The Jon. Torn into at least 3 pieces, but still recognizable.

"Jon!" Rabbit squealed, pushing Micheal off the last step. He ran towards the broken robot, his hands hovering over his brothers metal frame. He wanted to hug him, lift him off this disgusting table, put him back together again. But the realization came that, it wasn't going to be alright. 

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-" Knowing Rabbit was having trouble, Micheal placed his good hand on the robot's shoulder. Tightening a screw. Rabbit paused his replay and started again. "I saw Spine kill him." The memory itself felt like a glitch.

"No you saw Spine cut him." Micheal groaned in pain. 

"You mean?" 

"If Spine wanted to have killed him he would have had to make that cut about 2 milometers further to the right. He knew where Jon's main wires were, and he missed them." Micheal sat down slowly in a rusted chair in the corner, rubbing his bruised ribs. "The only damage is auxiliary." 

Rabbit made a giddy squeal, jumping up and down and clapping his hands in a happy dance. He rested his head against Jon's chest and patted it gently.  
"You know what that means?" He told his powered down friend. "That means you're gonna be okay! Everything's gonna be okay buddy!"

"Well not everything..." Micheal corrected. Rabbit lifted his head quickly off of the Jon, his face showing his great concern, but his hands still resting there. As if to keep Jon calm while Micheal shared whatever bad news he had. Micheal waved his hand and shook his head. "Don't' worry its not like he's never coming back online or something. When his oil leaked from the pipelines being cut some circuits got damaged." Micheal sighed, and continued. "His upper torso is in working order, but the bottom half. I won't be able to get it functioning until we get back. He's powered down right now until I can take out all the broken parts. If we turn him on with them still installed he won't be able to function properly. I have to... downgrade the programing and blah blah blah blah you get the idea." Micheal groaned and rubbed his forehead. "... all this technical talk is giving me a headache. We're lucky Holly was around, she can help me do repairs."

The silence was back. Micheal seemed to be trying to overcome a surge of pain, while Rabbit was stroking Jon's hair. The question was on the tip of his tongue, but Rabbit waited till Micheal was more cognitive to answer. The unknown was eating at him, so he had to ask.

"Where is Spine?" His voice was soft, but he made sure it was very clear. He didn't want to have to make himself ask again. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to find the courage for it a second time.

Micheal raised his eyebrows and turned to the other metal table in the small mold filled concrete room. Rabbit followed his gaze, turning his head and torso but keeping his hands safely on The Jon. It seemed like a cruel joke. On top of the table rested a pile of broken circuits, wires, panels, and bars. Like seeing the guts of a robot ripped out and laid out like a pile of junk. It was all they were made up of. To an unknowing eye it was just trash.

Amidst the pile was a shimmer of silver. Rabbit knew what that was. He saw the damage last night, so why was this so difficult? His legs felt faulty. It was a struggle just to make them walk towards that table. Jon was going to be fine, but what about Spine? As he approached the table he rested his hands on the edge, forcing himself to stare at his fallen brother. 

"I don't know what happened with Spine. That... that definitely wasn't him." Micheal broke the thick silence. "I want to inspect the parts, but from the fall I can't tell which damage was done before... or after." 

Micheal was just background noise for Rabbit. He reached, outstretching his fingers, and ran them down the side of Spine's battered titanium face. He was the one who damaged him. The one who pushed him off the edge. Would he have listened? Did he even know what he was doing? Spine was always so humble and straightforward. He did what was right, even if it hurt him. So why this?

"When did it start? Did we miss something?" Micheal asked under his breath, thinking to himself. "During the show he had trouble with the words. He couldn't remember his chords, he just wanted it to be over." 

"I stepped out to get pickles. Pickles for the sandwiches." Rabbit didn't lift his gaze as he recalled the events of the evening. Letting the saved video replay from his hard drive. 

"Spine was sitting in front of the mirror. He was really quiet. Even when Jon was doing cartwheels and throwing lettuce around. He usually would try to stop him, but he didn't say anything. He sat there, staring at his own reflection..." Micheal recalled, probably not as easily as Rabbit. Starring at the floor in deep concentration.

"A fan stopped me in the hallway. Asked for an autograph." 

"I asked him what was wrong. He didn't say anything. I touched his shoulder, thought maybe he didn't hear me." Micheal rubbed over his itchy cast, remembering the pain. "He grabbed my arm, tossed me like a rag doll into the costume rack. The wind was knocked out of me... I couldn't breathe."  
"I heard a crash. I thought maybe Jon got into trouble. I excused myself and walked back to the dressing room." 

"He lifted a chair or... something big. He came back at me, tried to throw it at me. Jon knocked it out of his hand. Tried to stop him. His weapons were online. He never brings weapons installed when we do shows. Why did Spine have them installed?"

"I opened the door. Spine pinned Jon under his foot. He had my saw. My saw equipped. Jon screamed as he put it against him. Jon went offline."

"I heard you scream something. There was blood and oil. You dropped the jar. I... I blacked out."

"He turned to me. His eyes were different. His expression was... angry. He was targeting me." Rabbit frowned, brushing the top of Spines head. Something didn't quite make sense. "Someone told me to run. It was very soft, trapped in white noise, floating on the WI-fi. Someone said-" He paused the memory and rewound back, enhancing the audio and replayed it over and over. "Someone said. 'Run. Don't Stop.'" He paused the audio, staring at his brother in his hands. 

"And you did run. And you didn't stop. That's probably how you escaped relatively unscathed." Micheal sighed as he stood, now standing behind rabbit. Pressing a gentle hand on the robots back. "When I woke up you two were gone. Holly was there, she called an ambulance. I thought you were dead..."

Rabbit laid the mysterious sound byte over Spines regular voice, analyzing the waves. There was no comparison. "Spine's the one who warned me." 

Micheal stared at him in disbelief, burrowing his eyebrows together in thought. "Are you sure?"

"The sync is 9-9-9-98.9% with a .1% chance of error. I'm sure." Frowning, Rabbit stared the broken pieces. Micheal following his gaze. "If he wanted to hurt me.... why would he warn me?"


	4. You're Not Human, No Matter How Much You Want to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {{Michael tries to work on Spine while Rabbit thinks. Holly comes down and tries to stir things up.}}  
> Suggested listening:  
> Song: [Succession of Witches](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=kfee5Ns1IwE&list=PLD65i-JX0aPXKtvyhe53G8IB2eehbbYCK)  
> Album: Final Fantasy VIII Piano collection  
> Artist: Nobou Uematsu

For the next few hours Micheal worked in silence. Investigating Spine's wreckage. All except for his head, which Rabbit refused to let go of. He remained perched on a chair next to Jon, clutching Spines head and spine in hand. He was so still that Micheal almost thought he had shut down, if it weren't for his ever present glare on Micheal's back.

"I called Steve and Hatchworth back home." Micheal cleared his throat. "With this arm I can't drive, and you remember what the cops told us last time after you had that accident." 

"I know its probably better for me but I refuse to get Laser eye surgery. I think one laser is enough." Rabbit responded. The words normally would have been laced with attitude and sarcasm, but not today.

"Well... Hatch is gonna drive back up to get us. That's at least going to take him a day. And its gonna be another day before we get back."

Rabbit just nodded in agreement, letting the silence envelop them again. 

"Micheal are you still alive?" Holly called from a slat in the door at the top of the stairs. Taking all precautions. Micheal rolled his eyes and set his goggles on the table.

"Yea I'm fine. I-" He paused and turned to Rabbit. "Oh right. I never really introduced you two did I?" He asked rubbing his chin. "Holly come down here real quick!"

"Okay... As long as you keep that Robot in line." She growled, stomping on each stair down. As she reached the bottom she crossed her arms over her chest and moving her glare from Micheal to Rabbit and back to Micheal again.

Micheal cleared his throat, putting a hand on her back and pushing her towards Rabbit. "I think some formal introductions are needed." He nodded to Rabbit, who was still sitting perched, his knees in his chest. His head never turning, only his eyes raised to glance at her. "Holly this is Rabbit. Rabbit this is my ex-girlfriend Holly Cooper. The one I said I was gonna see when we were in town?" 

"And taught you everything you know." She huffed, locking eyes with Rabbit. Still not liking each other. It made Micheal uncomfortable.

"... come on Rabbit..." He whispered over his shoulder to the bot. "She's letting us hide out in her house, we could at least be nice."

"And she doesn't have to be?" Rabbit growled.

"We don't even need introductions. I know who you are." Holly huffed, stomping back to the table of parts. "You're one of the Walter Robots. My father talked about you all the time..." There was an annoyance in her voice. She picked up a panel carelessly and then threw it back in the pile. Her disrespect began to boil Rabbit's oil. It took much restraint to keep still while she rifled through Spine's remains. "You saved my grandpa in WWI... Said I had to become an engineer." Chuckling, she Picked up a fried circuit board then dropped it on the floor.

Rabbit jumped to his feet in anger, but made himself freeze after seeing the look of terror in Micheal's eyes. Losing control and getting angry now would be the worst time, especially when so much is unknown and the humans were watching him with such scrutiny. He raised a hand to signal calm in his human friend, afraid how he would react if he tried to put that calming hand on his shoulder. He had never thought there would be a time that Micheal would fear him. Clearing his throat, Rabbit turned towards her. Hoping he could make a point verbally instead.

"So you're an engineer. Don't treat my brother's parts like garbage. Don't assume you know-"

"Brother? You're a machine." She taunted. "You're not human, no matter how much you want to be."

_We're not human Rabbit. No matter how much we want to be._  
A flashback? Spine. Rabbit lifted the titanium skull in his hands, staring into Spine's dark eyes. He had said that. Out of all of them Spine wanted to be human the most. He wanted to fit in. He wanted to experience what human's experienced.  
 _I think I found the answer though. Its not a hardware problem. Its a software problem.  
What did he mean by that?_

"These?" Holly continued on her tirade, lifting circuits and wires in her hands. "These are just parts. Parts that could be used to build other robots and replace you."  
"Come on Holly stop this. Why are you being so mean?" Micheal argued, trying to pull her from the table. 

She was no longer a concern for Rabbit. He had a clue. Stepping backward he put one foot on the chair and then the other. Back into his perched position as he fell deep in thought. Micheal wouldn't be able to find a software issue. They needed the hall of wires for that, or another robot. It was a very dangerous idea.  
He raised his glance to the human, arguing with his ex-mate. Was this what Spine wanted? Even if their feelings were artificial, the real ones seemed so heavy and uncontrollable. Was that what being human was?


	5. Quisedilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
> **{{Rabbit goes behind Michael's back and takes things into his own hands, by plugging into Jon's mainframe. He wants answers, and he thinks Jon has them.}}**   
> 
> 
> _  
> **Suggested listening:**  
> _  
>  _  
>  **Song:[ Taste of Blood](http://www.youtube.com/watch?list=PLD65i-JX0aPXKtvyhe53G8IB2eehbbYCK&feature=player_detailpage&v=mMp-lW6mfdI)**  
> _  
>  _  
>  **Song:[No Cake for You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqGXCQ_5WOc&list=PLD65i-JX0aPXKtvyhe53G8IB2eehbbYCK&feature=player_detailpage)**  
> _  
>  _  
>  **Album: Portal soundtrack**  
> _  
>  __  
>  **Artist: Portal**  
> 

The humans went upstairs for dinner, leaving the robots locked in the basement. This irked Rabbit because she actually locked the door. Like he couldn't just break it down if he wanted to? And of course the yelling and arguing continued. If they had already separated then why did they keep fighting? None of it made sense to Rabbit. The day was practically over and Micheal spent more time talking to her than he did investigating Spine's malfunction. That just left Rabbit to do the real work.

Shaking his head, Rabbit lowered his gaze to his hands. "I wish I knew what to do. What would you do if you were me?" He asked Spine, somewhat hoping that he would answer. He thought it over and tapped his finger tips on Spine's forehead. "I can't see you're saved data without a crossover cable." He pondered, now tapping his own lips in thought. "If only you were in sleep mode. At least t-t-then I could use my Ethernet cord, be on the network..." 

Rabbit's eyes grew wide. But there was someone in sleep mode and had power to connect to a network. He looked down at Jon on the table. Maybe he knew something Rabbit didn't. On the drive down they sat together while Rabbit was in the front seat. Jon was there when Spine lost control. Maybe he heard something on the WI-Fi too.

Rabbit made up his mind, setting Spine down on the table next to Jon. Reaching around his side he opened a small panel and began to unravel an Ethernet cord. Once he had enough he opened a similar panel on Jon's side, finding the port. He hesitated for a moment. If he was plugged in he wouldn't be able to interact with his surroundings. If something were to happen- He looked up the stairs. The humans were still arguing, they didn't sound like they would be coming down anytime soon. This was as good a time as any.

Shaking his head and clearing his mind, Rabbit prepared to plug into Jon's circuits. Trying to navigate another robots consciousness was like trying to navigate a new city in another country where you don't speak the language. At least he still remembered the network password. 

He plugged in and was immediately flooded with digital information. The room around him began to disappear as he became an avatar inside Jon's programing. There was nothing solid around him, just a flood of green color. As he crossed firewalls and filters Rabbit came to the first obstacle.

A giant wall as far as he could see. It was gray, like the wall of a castle. A tiny square door in the front was guarded by an avatar that looked exactly like Jon. Rabbit approached him, arms tense at his side.

"Password?" Jon asked.

"Quesadilla." Rabbit responded confidently. There was a second of silence as Jon processed. 

"Correct. You've been granted access." Jon bowed and the door opened. Rabbit smiled and nodded back, but he didn't want to waste time giving the lower programs pleasantries. He was now in the mainframe, and that would take time to navigate.

It took, what felt like 20 hours to get to the center of Jon's mainframe. Which in regular time would be about 3 minutes. If it wasn't for Rabbit getting lost in an infinite loop with the joke simulator program he could have been there in half the time. This was where all the imperative information was stored. Each program built like a giant square room. Some had passwords, while others were open for updates. Rabbit raised an eyebrow as he walked past one particular room. It was very large and blue, where as all other programs were labeled white. It was guarded by many Jon avatars. The most precious of all programs. Jon's A.I. His artificial Intelligence. That stuff that made Jon, Jon.

"Rabbit?" Came a voice from above. Of course it was Jon, but which one? What program? "Why are you here?" Jon asked with a raised eyebrow, slowly lowering himself to the circuit grid Rabbit was walking on.

"I need to find out what you know. About last night." Rabbit looked over his shoulders as he spoke, still searching for the memory bank. 

"With Spine you mean..." Jon frowned and wrapped each hand on his suspenders.

"Yeah. Do you know where the internal memory files are? I have to see what you saw. What you know." 

"From when to when?" Jon asked as he marched towards a different set of rooms. It was strange seeing the programs so serious, but of course these weren't the ones of Jon's personality. They were the ones that controlled his functions.

"uh I guess... well try using a search. Anything that has a tag of 'Spine'. No wait... that's too generic." Rabbit thought. "Maybe something like, 'Sick Spine' or uh... 'Malfunction Spine'."

Jon frowned and stopped in front of one room, typing in some code to open the door. "I have one for 'strange spine' or 'sad spine' or 'silly spine' or 'Spine quesadilla'." Rabbit rolled his eyes, did Jon have to make everything a joke? The door opened and Jon walked in, followed by rabbit. Although the room looked large from the outside, inside it was only big enough for the two of them and a small filing cabinet.

"I guess strange spine would be best right now. Anything logged in lets say a week ago till today." 

Jon nodded, pulling open the drawer of the cabinet and digging through folders of files. He pulled out 4 or 5 and handed them to Rabbit. Turning towards the wall, Rabbit leaned his back against it and began to read the text documents. The first two were generic Spine and Jon interactions. The 3rd folder was a little strange.  
"This says that... on the 10th at 3 a.m. Jon saw Spine sneaking out of the hotel room in Seattle. You stopped him in the hallway and asked where he was going. Spine said he was meeting a friend and not to tell anyone."

"Right." Jon nodded. "I thought it was strange because if they were a friend, why the secret? He came back into the room at-"  
"6:45 a.m." They said in unison. Rabbit frowned and went to the next file. This one was stranger.

"This one is dated the 13th at 11 p.m. While returning to the Hotel room after sight seeing, Spine was acting strangely. His speech pattern seemed jumbled and he smiled a lot. Similar to that of a giggling human."

"I made a joke about buying snacks with our hotel keys and he made this strange noise and he couldn't stop. Like laughter but... different somehow. He excused himself and locked himself in the broom closet of the hotel. He said he was fine and not to worry." Jon frowned, realizing now this might have been something he should have shared.

"He told you to keep it a secret again. Especially from Micheal?" Rabbit asked, raising his head from the folder.

"Yea he made that especially clear. He really didn't want Micheal to know. I think he didn't want him to think it was a malfunction. Although now it sounds like it was a very serious one."

Rabbit moved on the last folder, dropping the others to the floor. This one was dated June 16th, 3 p.m. Just 10 minutes before the incident. He wanted this information, but he wasn't sure what it would say. What if it said Spine really was a monster?  
Rabbit shook the thought from his mind. It wouldn't be something like that. It couldn't be. But he had to read it.

"Spine had difficulty performing. Spine asked Jon to sing his songs for him. Spine took a long intermission in the dressing room, locking the door and keeping the band out. Rabbit was angry." Rabbit frowned, was he oblivious to Spine's breakdown the whole time? 

"Well you were..." Jon shrugged his shoulders.

Rabbit continued, "Spine was erratic on stage after intermission. Rabbit left the dressing room to get pickles. Spine asked Jon to go with Rabbit. After Jon said no, Spine asked again. Then Spine sat in the makeup chair. Micheal Reed tapped Spine on the shoulder-"

Rabbit closed the file, not sure if he really wanted to re-read the events of the night. He heard this before, but maybe there was something there Micheal missed. He skimmed through the paragraph. Spine threw Micheal, picked up a couch. Jon kicked him, made him drop the couch. Spine turned to Jon and pulled out his saw blade. Putting it against Jon's frame, then Jon shut down. There was something else in the file tho. Pulling it out of the folder, it was a sound byte. A sound byte from the Wi-fi. Like the one Rabbit found! 

Rabbit gasped and handed it to Jon. "Play it."  
"Alright just give me one sec-"

"Play it now!" Rabbit rushed, pushing Jon into the wall where a disk slot opened.

"Okay okay. Calm down or they'll think your spam." Jon shook his head, putting the byte on the player. After a few seconds it played, but like Rabbits white noise sound byte it was very faint.

"Enhance the audio." Rabbit growled. Nodding Jon turned some knobs, playing the byte again. Louder this time. 

_*I'm s____ I ______ak __he won't __op.*_

"Again! Again!" Rabbit commanded. Jon tried again, but it sounded the same. Frustrated with Jon's inability to decode the sound byte Rabbit pushed him out of the way and handled the knobs himself. This time it came out clear enough to understand.

_*I'm sorry. I was weak. She won't stop.*_

It looped. Over and over. Letting it sink in to his own programing, Rabbit knew Spine didn't want to do it. He knew Spine didn't mean to do it. It was proof! 

"What does he mean by that. He was weak. She wouldn't stop. This 'friend' he had to keep secret." Rabbit thought rubbing his chin.

"And all the strange malfunctions." Jon added.

"Yea. Who ever he saw that night. That's what we need to figure out. Whose this 'She' he talks of." 

"That I don't know." 

"I know you don't. You helped a lot." Rabbit smiled, patting Jon on the shoulder. "You know that you're gonna be okay right? Once we get home?" 

"That's good news." Jon smiled. "I-"

There was a sudden ringing noise around them. Almost like a higher pitched version of a dial up tone. The Jon programs flailed, covering their ears. Rabbit began to lose his footing, the ground disappearing underneath him. He lost his connection. Someone pulled the wires. The colors faded and the programs detached, his avatar self disappeared and the world suddenly felt heavier.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Micheal screamed, yanking the cord from Jon and throwing it to the floor.

Rabbit's eyes opened wide, his eyeballs spinning until finally finding their center of focus. This made Rabbit very dizzy. You did not just yank a robot out of a network. He stumbled to his feet, placing a hand on the side of his head as he tried to get his calibrations in order.

"I should ask you th-th-th-the same question pal." Rabbit huffed, tripping over his feet and into the wall. "You don't just disconnect a guy."

Micheal was extremely angry now. Crossing his arms and grinding his teeth while he waited for Rabbit to balance himself. "What if he had a virus? What if Spine gave him something?"

"Its not like I downloaded anything." Rabbit growled, standing straight and fixing his jacket. "And Jon's firewalls let me in. There was no danger."

"Why didn't you ask me first? What if something happened to you while you were in there? You think I want another one of you losing it on me?" 

"But I didn't." Rabbit stomped. He had his hands clenched at his sides, why were humans so difficult to change programing. "And I got more information. About Spine. I think whatever it was tried to take Jon out first because he knew something." 

"It?" Micheal raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean... it?"


	6. Bogus

Suggested listening:  
Song: Heji  
Album: Elfen Lied OST  
Artist: Konishi Kayo

 

"So you're saying he met up with this person to install software... to be more human?" Micheal found it difficult to wrap his head around. Yet he's always found the Robots behavior baffling. It was so much to take in. He sat on the chair while Rabbit explained his discoveries. The sound bytes, the behavior logs from Jon. "I thought he was okay with being himself?" 

Rabbit frowned. "He was. But... well you have to understand Micheal. We've been around for 114 years. He starts thinking he wants more, and then he's okay with it. We robots are very fickle creatures."

"I noticed..." Micheal sighed and scratched over his cast, hoping if he did it hard enough it would travel through the thick plaster. 

"We have to find out who he saw that night." Rabbit insisted. "He was still there, but he couldn't control it anymore. This thing, this-this-this-this-this-this-this-this-" Rabbit was too excited, stuck in a loop. Micheal shook his head, leaning forward and giving Rabbit's circuit panel a tightening. "-this program was the problem." Rabbit continued, not letting the glitch throw him off. "What if the coder didn't know?"

"What if they did." Micheal interjected. That was a heavy truth. One Rabbit wasn't ready to swallow yet. Micheal could almost see the light bulb go off above Rabbits head as he was very clearly coming up with some sort of plan. "What are you thinking? You're not going to do anything dangerous like that stunt you just pulled... are you?" Rabbit was silent, but still pondering. "Please tell me you're not."

"Well... if you could get me a connector cable-"

"No." 

"I could plug in, ya know... just for a little bit."

"Absolutely not." Micheal tried to be firmer this time. Rabbit was always hard to convince out of a bad idea.

"I could just get the memory files and then get out. Nice and easy like." 

"And if this rogue program is still there? You download it? Did you not hear all the reasons of why this is a bad idea." He stood from the chair, trying to make his point perfectly clear. "I know you are worried about him. I know you want to know what happened. But you just have to wait." Rabbit lowered his gaze to the floor. He knew Micheal was right, but he didn't know if he could. "You're too impulsive. What would Spine say to do?"

Rabbit pouted, crossing his arms and kicking the ground. "He'd want me to wait." Confident his point was made clear, Micheal nodded in agreement and patted Rabbit on the Shoulder. "But-..." Rabbit raised sad eyes from the floor. "What if we wait to long..."

"There's nothing that could happen to him while he's powered down like this." 

Rabbit kept his pout, averting his eyes. "... we don't even know if we can get him back online... at all..." Micheal sighed and hunched over, forcing Rabbit to make eye contact once again.

"I'm not saying its impossible." He said softly. It felt like a bogus answer, but he didn't really know himself. "Holly had an idea. And its not a bad one... but again. You have to wait." Rabbit raised his eyebrows and gave Micheal a hard stare.

"She had an idea?" 

"Yea, I mean. She is an engineer too. She knows some stuff." Micheal shrugged, no biggie.

"She does... does she?" Rabbit raised one eyebrow and stroked his invisible mustache. "And her idea is?" He asked, now placing one hand behind his back. The other still twirling that mustache and he was deep in thought.

"She seems to think that we can jump his electrical system. Ya know, like a dead car battery. But the only thing powerful enough to do something like that would be the hall of wires. If we plugged him into the Walter Manor mainframe, he might reboot."

Rabbit paused mid twirl, eyes going wide. "What if... we plug him in to the mainframe with the virus?"

Micheal paused, "Oh yea... it has a good anti-virus system."

"But you just told me that that didn't matter if the threat exists?" Rabbit turned on his heels. Oh humans. Always contradicting themselves. "What if the system fails?" 

Micheal frowned. "Then... then I guess there's nothing we can do."

"Besides letting me plug in." Rabbit pointed out. "I could delete the program."

"Its just too dangerous Rabbit. If you question the mainframes ability, what makes you think you can do better?" 

"Well for starters. Spine needs the mainframe for his damages. I have no damages."

"Except whatever you pick up in there."

"Yes, but If I don't connect to the network. Then you just cure me!" Rabbit raised his arms in victory.

"Its just a work around. I'm not letting you get sick, so Spine won't be sick anymore. That's not how it works." Micheal shook his head and stormed towards the stairs. He put his foot on the first step and took a heavy breath, leaning his good arm on the railing. "We're not talking about it anymore." He ordered, closing his eyes. "The discussion is over."

"But you-"

"I mean it!" 

"You're commanding me?" Rabbit scoffed, incensed. "This woman is getting to your programming." 

"That's not it." Micheal sighed again and began to work up the staircase. "With Spine gone, I'm the rational one. If you turned into whatever he turned into... I-" He stopped it at that. "I'm going to pack up our equipment. Just... stay out of trouble for once."

Rabbit watched the back of his legs as he climbed the stairs. Once they had disappeared he turned back to the floor. Now Micheal was the rational one? What about Rabbit. Why did nobody trust him! He let out a defiant yell, releasing steam and kicking the metal chair across the room. Hitting the wall it broke at its bolts, spraying metal rods and washers all over the room. Rabbit wasn't a child, or a monster. He continued to huff, letting out the excess energy and steam. Turning back to the table where Spine and Jon laid. If Micheal didn't want him to directly connect, then he could find another way.  
The boards above his head bent as Holly and Micheal moved about the living room, their conversation was soft and barely audible.

"...she..." Rabbit pondered. "She has ideas. She doesn't like us. She doesn't like Micheal. She's an engineer." He walked to the table, picking up Spine and rubbing his silver cheeks. "What are the odds that you would find another female engineer in a week?" Rabbit raised his eyes to the slats in the ceiling. "Who knew of us already... knew when our show was?" He raised a single eyebrow. "She showed up right after you lost control. She brought us here. To her house, not to the hotel. She's driving Micheal away from us." Was he just jumping to conclusions? "Tell me Spine, am I going mad? Or does this make perfect sense..."


	7. 'tie collection'

Suggested listening:  
Song: Demise of the Ritual  
Album: Shadow of the Colossus  
Artist: Koh Ohtani

 

Rabbit waited patiently for the humans to head to bed. Hatchworth was going to be there in less than 12 hours. Rabbit would need to find definitive proof or else there would be no way he could convince Micheal... if there was proof. 

Soon enough it quieted down, and after another hour of quiet Rabbit felt it was safe enough to do some investigating. He opened the basement door only a sliver, peeking one eye out. The kitchen was empty, and the house was dark. No light coming from the other rooms. Confident enough now he walked onto the linoleum floor, carrying Spine in hand. He wasn't about to do this on his own.

"If I had secrets... where would I hide them" He asked himself. Walking to the counter he pulled the cookie jar to the edge and opened the lid, pressing one eye against the top. "No such luck..." He grumbled. 

Channeling the Spine, Rabbit very methodically opened every cabinet and drawer in the kitchen. They were all barren. The only dishes were in the dish drainer, enough for two people. The fridge was just as empty. Some bottles of water, left over Chinese food. "Nothing that could rot if forgotten..." He turned to Spine sitting on the table. "Ready for the next room?"

"I haven't seen furniture like this in... 40 years." Rabbit frowned. The couch was covered in a plastic wrap, probably never even sat in. A piano laid in the corner caked with dust. Unable to resist a button or key, Rabbit played a bar of Juju Magic, cringing at how out of tune it was. "This poor piano..." He pouted. "No TV.... no phone... and no taste"

He moved on now, standing at the bottom of the stairs. It was just the bedrooms that were left. "Micheal and that woman are probably asleep." He whispered to Spine. "You really gotta be silent, I know how chatty you are right now." Quietly he tip-toed up the stairs, keeping his ears sharp for any sound of movement. 

At the top of the stairs was the bedroom he woke up in. He pressed his ear against the door but only heard soft breathing. This was a good sign, he would be able to explore the rest of the floor without being disturbed. 

The bathroom was no threat, just as empty as the other rooms. The next bedroom had a clear carpet of dust. No one had even stepped foot in that room in years. The last bedroom, the one at the end of the hallway, was used. At least somewhat used. There was a box-spring on top of a bed-frame with a large wooden headboard but no mattress, a desk against the opposite wall with a small lamp with no shade, and a broken dresser in the back corner missing at least two drawers. The window was covered in black paint, keeping all light from coming inside. But the strangest part was the tracks in the dust. No footprints traveled to that side of the room. They walked straight from the doorway forward and into the wall. "... maybe its a ghost!" Rabbit gasped quietly, stroking Spines head. "D-d-d-don't worry, I still remember my ghost-b-buster training."

He walked to the wall very carefully, trying not to make too many new tracks. Holding Spine under his arm, he began to search the wall with his fingertips. Maybe somewhere there was a button or switch? Spine was always better at these kinds of riddles. 

Rabbit raised his hat slightly and scratched his dome. "I don't get it." He looked about the room but there were no switches. "Maybe we just need more light." Leaning to his side he flipped the lamp on. 

Suddenly the floor underneath him began to rotate, the wall opening. He stood still and let it spin him to the other side. A tiny elevator, really only room enough for one person, was built into a converted fireplace shaft. As soon as rabbit stepped on the metal grating to inspect it, it began to descend. Traveling down at least 4 flights before opening to a large room.

It was filled with lights, computers, and technical equipment. A miniature version of the lab back home. In the center was a Tesla coil. Against the walls were large computers and screens surrounded by a rusted metal catwalk. 

"Ya know... I'm getting more and more convinced about this." Rabbit nodded to himself.   
"But Rabbit-" He mimicked Spine's voice and shuffling Spines head around. "If she's an engineer, she would have a lab wouldn't she."   
"Why yes Spine. You have a point." Rabbit as himself again. "I wonder if she has connector cables..."

Rabbit examined each computer as he walked along the catwalk. He was not a great hacker, he wouldn't be able to see her encrypted files. And all the computers were locked, except for one. It seemed to be the least powerful, mostly used as an external hard-drive and not for running programs. As he searched the convoluted menus he found a series of hidden folders. Once he saw the names he knew he had another clue. Jon. Rabbit. Spine. Hatchworth. Upgrade. Each robot had their own folder. Inside the folders were videos, audio recordings, and pictures. None of this material was held secret, available for free use. By why was she accumulating it? Spine's folder was almost triple the size of the others. Prodding further Rabbit found file after file hidden under different names. Labeled under the tag 'tie collection', he found a series of password protected videos. Unable to play them from this computer. He would have to download them, crack them, and convert them to a different format. Sighing he shook his head and turned to Spine's on the desk. "This is gonna take forever!"


	8. I just Wanted to be Human

Suggested listening:  
Song: Don't Cry Out  
Album: We Are Pilots  
Artist: Shiny Toy Guns

then

Song: Nocturne  
Album: Tron: Legacy  
Artist: Daft Punk

 

*Files converted* Rabbits system announced. He opened his eyes and rotated his shoulders, recharging his batteries a bit while waiting. 

"Let's see what you know..." He accessed the files from his drive, not sure exactly which to start with. They were labeled as colors, in no consecutive order. "What should we start with Spine? How about... green." 

In the video was Spine. He was sitting on some grass. It was from the start of the week, when they went sight seeing to a park. He pulled some blades out of the ground. He had a huge smile, like genuinely happy. "Video Log 4." He spoke, trying very hard to keep a straight face. "I don't know why, but I just wanted to roll around in this grass. Its so... so... tickley!" He giggled. Like an actual childlike giggle instead of Spines usual, deeper sort of laugh. "I can actually feel it, like I had skin or something! Each piece of grass rubbing against my arms." He took a content sigh and looked about the park. "I'm using phrases not usual in my vocabulary. I almost sound like Rabbit sometimes. I'm just... I'm so happy! Not artificially happy. Not a program response. I'm just happy!" He stretched his arms in the air and fell backwards on his back, still grinning ear to ear. "I wanted to thank you. Thank you for this... this feeling!"

Rabbit frowned as the clip ended, almost slightly jealous of Spine, he did look like he was having fun. "Well... fun for once. We can't all be as cool as me." 

"Video Log 7." Spine started. It was dark around him, seeming to be in a very closed in space. He was giggling again, but almost gasping to get oxygen for his boiler. This seemed like the night Jon remembered. "I can't... stop." He had to pause for another laughing fit. "It wasn't even that funny! These emotions. They are becoming..." He covered his face and mouth trying to keep his laughter quiet. "Increasingly irregular... I can't control... them... at all!" It almost looked like smoke coming out of his mouth. "2 hours.... 2 hours... of this." He coughed, still gasping between giggles and speaking. "I can't function... we need to meet.... you need to... to help me... I-" 

The recording ended abruptly. This was where things were turning. Rabbit frowned and turned towards Spine on the desk. Was this what it was like living with true human emotions? Not like his own artificial ones. Over the long years he could tell when he was happy, sad, lonely, in love. He didn't over think it the way Spine did. Was ignorance really bliss? 

He started the next recording. It opened with lots of yelling and screaming. He could barely tell where spine was in the chaos. The camera was shaking and the audio covered in static. After a few moments everything paused, finally revealing a battered and exhausted Spine. He was standing in the trees, outside the parking lot by their hotel. He panted heavily, releasing lots of steam from his mouth. "Why won't you answer me." He growled. This wasn't a weak Spine, this was an angry Spine. "I keep sending you messages, trying to open conferences with you. WHY WON'T YOU JUST ANSWER ME!" His tone was dark and deep, his eyes almost changing to a blood red. The look in his eyes reminded Rabbit of the night of the attacks. Spine let out a scream, punching a fist through a steel dumpster and leaving a deep dent. "I tried to tell them. Micheal asked whats wrong. I couldn't answer! I tried to speak and different words came out of my mouth." The words came through clenched teeth. "I shut down... or something. Came back online above Micheal's head. I had Rabbit's saw. I don't know where it came from. I don't know why I have it. I NEED YOU TO ANSWER ME-" Spine continued on an extensive, long winded and thorough cussing out. Using words Rabbit never heard from his brother, or knew what they were but could tell they were not nice.   
Exhausted from the yelling, Spine panted and fell to his knees. "My programming stopped me. I couldn't let myself hurt them. I won't. At least I have the fail safe, my safety net. I can't... can't hurt them..." His demeanor changed, his voice laced with depression. His anger had faded, but the next emotion wasn't much better.   
"I... can't..." He began to sob. Covering his eyes with both hands as the oil slicked tears rolled down his titanium face. "I don't want this anymore. I just... I just wanted to be human... please take it away... I don't want to hurt them..." 

Rabbit stopped the recording prematurely. Staring at the floor and placing his hand on the side of his face. He thought he would only find the culprit from watching these videos, but seeing Spine in such a state. It disturbed him, feeling angry and sad for his brother at the same time. Even if they couldn't bring Spine back, he couldn't let this happen to any of the others. He'd make sure of it.  
Only one video was left. After taking a brief rest Rabbit pushed on. 

It opened in the dressing room from the show. Spine was in the room alone, hands rested on the makeup desk as he stared deeply into the mirrors. He was quiet for a full minute. His hands never moving, his eyes never turning away. He was trying to communicate something. Something deeper. Was this video intended for her?   
There was banging on the dresser room door. "Spine what are you doing? We gotta fuel up." Rabbit yelled through the door.  
Closing his eyes tightly Spine gripped the edge of the table. He was trying to restrain it. He cut himself off, secluded himself. And there was Rabbit, banging angrily on the door.  
"Holly I know you are there." Spine finally spoke, his voice shaky. "The emotions are a distraction." He slowly opened his eyes, they had lost their shine and began to turn into that rage fueled glare. "I know what you really want. And I'd rather die then let you have it." He stood slowly, his hands still resting on the table and Rabbit continued to pound on the door. "You can delete every piece of me, but you will never... never touch the others." He twinged in pain and the video suddenly ended.


	9. Sitting Blind

Suggested listening:  
Song: The Thing (theme)  
Album: The Thing Soundtrack  
Artist: Ennio Morricone 

Chapter 9: Sitting Blind

"You can delete every piece of me, but you will never... never touch the others." 

Rabbit's elbows rested on the desk, his hands held tightly together against his chin. His concentration focused as he replayed the last 5 seconds of the video.

"You can delete every piece of me, but you will never... never touch the others."

Did Holly want to destroy the robots? Was that her angle? 

"You can delete every piece of me, but you will never... never touch the others."

Did she want to get back at Micheal, for their breakup?

"You can delete every piece of me, but you will never... never touch the others."

Did she have some sort of agenda against the Walters? 

Rabbit stopped the loop and rubbed his eyes. They were overheating slightly. His system had started giving him warnings as they became strained. It was too much to process, to much to take in so quickly. Human's would describe the feeling like a headache. What was he supposed to do now?  
"Do I tell Micheal?... Should I confront her?", whispering to himself. He turned in the chair towards Spine on the desk. So much his younger brother went through. He struggled and fought, and yet Jon still suffered. How that would trouble Spine if he was aware. The whole ordeal would weigh on his conscious mind for the rest of his existence. The time he made a terrible mistake. Trusted someone he shouldn't. Wanted more. Hurt his family.

Chuckling softly, Rabbit shook his head. "... never being satisfied... making mistakes... hurting the ones you love... isn't that what being human is about? It seems you got what you wanted..."

Suddenly the lab began to whir with excitement. The systems that had been shut off were now starting up. The Tesla coil sparked and the elevator could be heard descending.

"She's coming!" Rabbit gasped. He had to erase any sign that he was there. What would she do if she discovered him in her lab? He had no where to escape too, he could only hide and hope she wouldn't find him. He closed up the case of the external hard drive computer, packing his cords away. Grabbing Spine as he rushed about. There was a small crevice between the main computer and the corner wall. Just barely enough room for Rabbit to squeeze in. As soon as he forced himself in the tight space she could be heard disembarking the elevator. 

"Ah my pretties... how I've missed you." Her voice turned sultry as she marched the metal catwalk. 

Boy she really is insane. Rabbit thought as he tried to be as quiet and still as possible. Those computers were not attractive at all.

He sat frozen for at least an hour. Listening to her as she worked on the computer, clicking and typing intermittently. How long would this go on for? He watched his power levels tick by. Although he was in a form of hibernation, he had strained his circuits with the videos. 38%  
Another hour passed. 30%  
Another, 25%

_*Power Levels low. Please prepare for shut down soon*_ His system warned. He couldn't let it happen here. He was starting to feel weak, and bored. A sudden slip of a hand and Spine's vertebrae jingled on the floor. The sound echoed through the room.

Her typing paused and Rabbit froze, holding his breath. Her chair squeaked as she stood and began to walk slowly towards him.   
Rabbit squeezed his eyes shut and the Spine close to his chest. He shut down any programs he could while still being online, trying to quiet his boiler more. Without those programs it was like sitting in the dark, blind. 

Her steps got slower as she got closer. Why was he so afraid of this human? He had faced war before. But that... that was structural damage. What she could do to him was deeper. She knew how he worked. She could take away his very being, and that was terrifying.

The sound of her heels paused a mere 4 inches away. He could hear her tapping her fingernails against her hips. "... damn mice... always chewing the wires..." In a huff she stormed back to her computer and plopped in the chair.

Rabbit restrained himself from taking that deep breath of relief, exerting the excess steam from his system. He still wasn't safe, that was just a close call.

"Program 2671 What is your status?" She announced to her computer. Her voice felt like nails on a chalkboard, only increasing the tension in Rabbit's body. 

***Completion at 32.8%*** Her computer announced in a melodic tone. 

Holly sighed, tapping her fingers on the desk in annoyance. "He was supposed to be finished by now. Whats taking so long?" Her anger was met with silence. "How long until it's completely deleted?" 

***2.3 hours until complete annihilation***

"Good..." She let out a soft giggle. "You wanted me to delete every piece of you, then I will." She stood. "And I'll leave nothing behind but death..."

Rabbit had to place a hand over his mouth to keep from gasping. Even offline she was still after Spine! He stared at the blank expression in Spine's eyes. What kind of war was going on inside him still. He couldn't let Micheal plug him into the hall of wires with her still in control. She was either going to kill spine, or his damages would. 

"Holly?..... Holly!" Micheal's voice could faintly be heard from upstairs. "Hatchworth is here. I'm packing up."

"Alright I'm coming!" She screamed back, shutting the computers down. 

Rabbit had to get out of there... and fast.


	10. Program 2671

Suggested listening:  
Song: Rare Square (Countdown)  
Album: Voices of the Lifestream FF7 remix  
Artist: bustatunez, The Orichalcon

Chapter 10: Program 2671

"Holly? Where are you?" Micheal's voice traveled through the room. Holly grunted in annoyance.

"So needy..." She stormed away from the computers, climbing aboard the elevator. "I'll just have to finish later." The gears rumbled and away she went, upstairs to play Micheal again.

Glued to his spot, Rabbit was too terrified to move. What if this was a trick like her others? He sat, clenching Spine close to his chest. It wasn't until he heard Micheal call his name from upstairs that he snapped back to reality.  
He peeked over his shoulder to inspect the room, deeming it safe. Releasing the pent up steam in his system he forced himself to squeeze out of the tight space that shielded him. He knew she was gone, upstairs, yet he still walked on his toes. Careful of anything he could touch or set off that would signal his presence, and force him to face her again. 

He was surprised to see that her largest computer was still online, sitting at a dos screen. She left it open, no password. Would she really be so foolish? He hunched over the keyboard, refusing to sit in the seat. His fingers itched over the keys. Should he? Shouldn't he? 

He squeezed his eyes shut and with one hand typed, 'Program 2671'. 

The large computer began to hum as it brought up text files, folders, coding programs, audio clips, and so much information. Rabbit opened one eye, staring at the screen and scanning over the titles. It would take hours to sort through this much information. 

"Rabbit?" Micheal yelled. "Where are you?"

He cracked the ball joints in his fingers and rotated his neck hinge. Taking a deep breath he put his fingers to the keys and began to type furiously. He was lightning fast, asking the system questions looking for pieces of the code. He wasn't able to understand it all at first, just recording it into his memory. He had to take as much information as he could. It would be easier to just plug in and download like he had the videos. But these had program files attached. Anyone one of them could be the true Program 2671. 

He suddenly paused, his fingers frozen on the last key they swiped. His eyes grew wide as he stared at the bright flashing screen. A counter program. She did have a way to shut it off. Investigating further Rabbit discovered that it wasn't a separate program, but built into the main one. It had its own fail safe. It just had to be activated, but how?

"What do you mean he's not in the basement?" Holly yelled from the bedroom. "You don't think he-" Her voice trailed off. 

Rabbit rushed back to typing. There had to be a code word, an unlock feature, something that initiated the disable program. 

_*Power Levels at 10% Shut down imminent*_ Rabbit dismissed the warnings, pushing himself harder as he worked faster. He was burning through his reserve energy, but if he didn't find this code it would be all for naught.

Huzzah! Rabbit cheered inside. A hidden text document, listing steps to stop and break down the software. Temporarily and Permanently. A smirk escaped the side of his lips as he memorized the binary.  

The humans could be heard arguing through the walls. His disappearance was starting to stir conflict and  query. Making sure not to miss a single digit, he finished his task and closed the programs he had opened. Clearing the history and exiting back to the dos screen. Letting out a sigh of relief he grabbed Spine off the desk, swinging him under his arm as he ran towards the elevator. He had a plan of action. He could fix Spine, he had to tell Micheal.

Reaching the top Rabbit disembarked the elevator and charged to the door. He swung it open carefully and marched the hallway to the stairs.   
"And where were you?" Her shrill voice screeched behind him. He turned on his heels to face her. She was angry, her arms crossed over her chest as she stepped out of the bathroom. "We've been looking all over for you." She raised an eyebrow, delighted to see the shocked expression on Rabbit's face. 

"Rabbit there you are." Micheal called out from the bottom of the stairs. Thankfully relieving Rabbit from being forced to address her. 

"Micheal! I have to tell you something!" Rabbit burst as he ran down the stairwell, stumbling on the bottom few steps and nearly knocking the human over.

"whoa calm down. You're gonna hurt yourself." Micheal laughed, clearly not seeing the urgency. 

"I-I-I-I got-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-ta t-t-talk to you. Right now." Rabbit was nearly out of air. His eyes kept darting to Holy as she pleasantly floated down the stairwell, making sure to keep her slick smile on him.

"... are you okay? What happened." Micheal was concerned now. Rabbit looked very troubled.

"Yea Rabbit. Are you... all right?" Holly snickered as she stood at the landing in front of them, her arms still crossed.

_*Power levels at 5%. Shut down in 5 minutes*_ Rabbit began to stammer, a small malfunction. 

"Rabbit you have to calm down. Talk to me." Micheal's voice was soft and sympathetic, resting a hand on Rabbit's shoulder. Following his Panic stricken gaze to Holly, Micheal began to put some of the pieces together. 

She took a step towards them, never breaking her stare with Rabbit. When she was only a few inches away she lifted a delicate hand to the automaton. The bot shuttered to his core, squirming under Micheal's arm. He rolled behind Micheal and pressed his back against the humans, his frame shaking. Turning back to Holly, Micheal could see the gleam of pride in her eyes. She enjoyed torturing him for whatever reason, and he was pretty sure Rabbit knew why.

"Listen... We have to... go now." Micheal explained coldly. He reached a hand behind his back, finding Rabbits arm and giving it a soft pat. "I'll call you when I get back."

"Sure..." She nodded to Micheal. Bending at the side, she tried to give Rabbit a good glare. "Bye Rabbit. Next time don't be so shy." 

Micheal gave her an uneasy smile and turned quickly. He forced his good hand on Rabbit's back and pushed the bot outside towards the van. Rabbit's systems were starting to shut down to conserve power. Moving was growing more difficult.   
"Get in the van Rabbit..." Micheal whispered to him.  
"I have to tell you." Rabbit pleaded. His voice was just as soft. Micheal could see the light dimming in the robots eyes. "About Spine...."   
"Okay buddy just... get in and tell me." Micheal helped Rabbit in, sitting him on the bench in the back and strapping him in.   
"Spine. 2 hours." Rabbit forced the words out. "program. Freeze. 1001011-" He started reciting the Binary, but to Micheal it meant nothing. His words were softer until they became inaudible, but his lips still moved trying to continue. A twinge of his chassis and Rabbit's system shut down.

Micheal stared at the bot. What did he mean by all of that. It was something so desperate that Rabbit ran himself ragged to try and tell him. But it didn't make sense. He sighed and placed the Spine in Rabbits open hands, bending his fingers so he could clutch his brother as tightly as he had been through the whole ordeal.   
"Lets start moving Hatchworth..." Micheal climbed into the front passenger seat and buckled himself in. The engine roared as Hatchworth put it into drive, slowly rolling out onto the road. The uneasiness grew in his mind as he stared into the rear view mirror. Holly was standing on the front porch waving goodbye, that crooked smile plastered on her face.  "This place..." He whispered to Hatchworth. Turning over his shoulder he gave Rabbit a quick glance, making sure the bot was still safe. "It doesn't feel right anymore..."


	11. Precious Time

Suggested listening:  
Song: Disc Wars  
Album: Tron Legacy  
Artist: Daft Punk  
( or just the whole album, whichever one)

Chapter 11: Precious Time

Rabbit's eyes twitched, suddenly gasping awake. Wide eyed he began to take in his surroundings. He was sitting on a bench in the back of the van. Jon had been laid out on the bench across from him. Hatchworth and Micheal were in the front cabin. They were on the road. He stared out the small round window in the back door, watching the dust fly out from underneath their tires. Holly was miles away now. They were almost safe, almost.

How long had he been shut down? He only recharged about 60% of his power. It had been 2 hours, giving spine only 20 minutes left.   
"Micheal!" Rabbit struggled with his buckles.

"Oh hey... you're awake." Micheal yawned and turned to look over his seat. "You feeling better?"  
Rabbit tripped over his belts, crawling closer to the cabin. "What did you need to tell me so badly?" He asked as he watched the automaton intently. The question had been floating in his brain since they left. He desperately wanted to know what Rabbit found out, but he knew the bot needed to charge. It was a long and painful wait.

Rabbit fell to his knees but stayed there on the floor, able to at least give Micheal eye contact. How to explain everything. To explain that Micheal's ex, whom he trusted, was the villain. A cruel and malicious woman who played them all like fools, especially Micheal. Rabbit pouted, bringing his eyebrows to a burrow as he thought. He didn't have time to protect Micheal's feelings. Spine was running out of time.

"HollygavespineavirusandnowshestryingtokillhimandIhavethecodetostopitbutIneedtodirectlyconnect." He blurted so fast that it made Micheal's head spin.

"Okay I... only understood part of that."

"Holly is the one that gave Spine the program." Rabbit stated in a cold manner. He let the fact sink in before continuing. "At this moment she's deleting all of his programs." The van shrieked to a halt in the middle of the road. Hatchworth and Micheal staring at each other in disbelief, then turning to Rabbit who gave them an awkward smile. 

"You mean she is... she's the she?" 

"I got video e-e-evidence. From Spines own mouth. It was all on her computer." He held his breath forming another pause, letting Micheal understand the stakes. He could see the instant pain in the man's face, like all the oxygen had been knocked out of his chest.

Micheal held his head low. "I introduced them to each other...." Covering his face with the palm of his hand. "I told him he could trust her..." 

Rabbit gave him a pat on the shoulder, frowning. "You thought he could... She wanted something from him. She used him..." Rabbit waited till the human seemed to be breathing again. "She promised him real emotions, what he wanted more than anything..."

Micheal barred his teeth, then slammed his head against the dashboard. The two automatons stared at him in confusion. This behavior seemed strange and very irregular for a human. "... It's my fault..." Micheal wallowed, letting the intense pain flow over him. The pain was more tolerable than the guilt. "...this is all my fault..."

"This doesn't matter now! And you know Spine would never blame you." Rabbit stood, hunching his neck over to not hit it against the ceiling. "In 20 minutes everything about Spine will be gone and the only thing left is her and this virus." He announced to the group. His tone was firm. "If we don't act now then we have time for a pity party and cry-fest. But I'm not gonna place blame until I've exhausted every outlet!" They stared at him uneasily. Very rarely did they see Rabbit so angry, so passionate, so... serious. 

"What are you going to do?" Micheal let out a heavy breath and rubbed his eyes. He had an idea of what Rabbit's plan of action was, but a part of him hoped it wasn't what he was thinking.

Rabbit came back down on one knee, placing a firm hand on Micheal's shoulder. "She built in a fail safe, a disable code, a way to shut it down. I just have to in-in-initiate the sequence." 

"By plugging yourself into his matrix..." Micheal pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to increase the physical pain to distract him from the overwhelming sensation of guilt. 

"We will never get him to the hall of wires in time. The program is actively destroying his reserves." Rabbit stood now, not wasting any time as he began to unpack the connector wires coiled in the back. "He can run off my power... I'll feed into his system, find the program, disable it, and then disconnect." 

"And if for some whatever reason you can't, and you pick it up?"

Rabbit paused, gripping the wires in both hands. He folded his lips over each other and thought. It had crossed his mind several times. Doing the calculations he had a 78% chance of not contracting the virus, but that 22%. "I have to try.... If you had let me do it when I first wanted to-"

"Then you would have had no chance because you didn't even have the code, or know what it was." Micheal kicked the dashboard angrily and climbed over the seats to the back. "I knew I'd never be able to keep you talked out of it forever... at least now I know there's a chance." He began to untangle the wires. "So yea.. Thanks for waiting all of 24 hours Rabbit. I'm sure that was really hard for you." 

"Exhausting..." Rabbit chuckled. He stretched and rotated his joints, preparing for however long he might be sitting still. "But I knew that eventually I could convince you." He plopped down on the bench, pulling Spine back into his lap. Waiting for Micheal to get things ready, he gave Jon a quick glance across from him. When this was over, if he fixed Spine, would Jon forgive him? He knew nothing except that his brother attacked him. That would be a long conversation.

"Fine fine... but I'm telling you this now, if I even have a sniff that there's trouble I'm going to yank you out of that network so fast."

"Sniff? Do we robots smell when networking?" Rabbit smirked. 

"You know what I mean. I'm going to time you. 20 minutes." Micheal plugged the connector cable into Spine, ready to plug into Rabbit's port.

"Better make that 16.... we've already wasted it..." 

"Well then you need to work fast." The human paused before finishing the connection, a brief moment of doubt. Raising his eyes, he stared at the eager bot. Would this be the last time he saw Rabbit and knew it was him? With Spine they didn't know when the last time they interacted with the real Spine. Is this what it looked like? "Listen I-" His words were shaky, it felt like a good bye. "If this doesn't work.... if you get infected I'm.... I'm sorry. Tell Spine that I'm sorry..." 

Rabbit stared blankly at him for a few seconds before that jester smile curled to his lips. He gave Micheal a gentle pat on the head, "Don't worry Micheal. Humans makes mistakes. That's why we love you. And this time a Robot made a mistake... And that's why you love us." 

Micheal would have pointed out the hole in that logic, but doing so would correct what he did love about the bots. They had lived such gruesome scenes, outlived their friends, their creators, and yet they still had this air of innocence about them. Unsure of the world or how it works. Or maybe that's what they lead him to believe, hiding a much darker and painful side. He never really thought before of how deeply they hurt, how painfully alone they would be without one from the group. They had just gotten Hatchworth back. To lose Spine was utterly unbearable. It only made sense that Rabbit would risk his own conscious life to save his brother. So that he would never have to face that pain alone.

"You're wasting precious time here..." Rabbit humphed. 

"I- just- ergh..." Micheal cleared his head. "I know I can't do much but... I'm gonna stay here and keep an eye on you." 

Rabbit gave him a nod, signaling he was ready. Clenching his jaw tightly, Micheal forced the cable into the port. Rabbit's body jumped and then went rigid. His eyes dimmed as his consciousness traveled the circuit highway into Spine's mainframe. 

Micheal sat back in awe. It was moments like this that really showed how robotic they were. That underneath the playful humor and human like responses, they really were just machines. 

".... good luck friend..."


	12. Puns

Suggested listening:  
Song: Bumblebee  
Album: Transformers  
Artist: Steve Jablonsky

Chapter 12: Puns

Just like taping into Jon's network, Rabbit was surrounded by color and formed into an avatar of himself. Except where Jon's circuitry was solid underneath him and bright, Spine's was full of holes and decrepit. A false step and Rabbit could get lost in a swirling vortex of wires, receptors, and electricity. He knew things were bad, but seeing the true internal damage made Rabbit want to curl up. Trying to be strong and push back his fears, he began to take that long walk down the galvanized brick road.

It was uneasily quiet. No filters, no anti-virus. He usually would have been scoped and probed by the smallest of programs, but like Spine's external shell, there were no signs of life.  
Rabbit paused, letting his arms fall flatly at his sides. His eyes raised to the top of what would have been Spine's main firewall. A colossus gray wall as far as he could see. Yet in the center was a giant crater blown out. The size could let in an army of aggressive malware. Not only was he not protected from her, but he was also at risk from anything and everything floating on the WI-fi, and now so was Rabbit. He stepped over the rubble and pressed on. What would the main programs look like?

He wandered for what felt like hours amidst the circuitry, but the time lapse was different in programing. As he turned a corner he nearly jumped out of his shell. A small distance ahead of him was a large group of Spines. They marched in a strong military like formation. Their eyes... something was wrong with them. They were too dark, black. Even as avatars of programs they held a certain level of malevolence. Rabbit turned on a heel, trying to hide when he fell into a hole. All of the Spines turned to him in unison and screeched.

"Halt program!" They commanded, sprinting towards him but still in formation. Rabbit struggled to pull his leg out of the hole but they moved in on him fast. He never really had a chance to escape. "Identify yourself program." The Spines circled around him, aiming red cross-hairs on his face. Like 8 laser pointers all aimed for his digital skull. 

"...hey buddy... don't cha... remember me?" Rabbit chuckled nervously. To be deleted now would waste time, plus it would sting.

"Program not identified. Deleting program." The spines announced as they collectively whirred, preparing to rid Rabbit.

"Wait wait wait!" Rabbit pleaded with both hands. "Look I uh... I'm the Slow Clap Generator." He smiled uneasily. The Spines gave him confused looks, turning to each other. "Yea see...." Carefully he clapped his hands together, then a few moments later again. Forming a small sarcastic clap. The Spines were quiet, but they were clearly communicating with each other, or some other higher program. Finally the cross-hairs faded and they eased their stance.

"Program deemed non-threatening. Return to your origin or next time you shall be labeled as spam." 

"Thank you sir..." Rabbit bowed. He stayed hunched over as the Spines regrouped and continued on their patrol. When they were out of range Rabbit allowed himself to have a brief moment to digitally 'wet his pants' as the humans would call it. His core felt like it was in his feet. That was a close call. From now on he had to remember that the Spines were just as tainted.

*********************************

"What do we do?" Hatchworth asked quietly from the driver's seat. He only knew a small amount of what was going on, but trusted the others to make the best decision to try and save Spine. 

Micheal let out a sigh and rubbed his temples. "We should keep driving. I want to get back to the Walter Manor as fast as possible...." Without further instruction the Van jolted into drive and they were back on the road again. Micheal stared at Rabbit's empty eyes. How could he even tell if something was going wrong? "Lets hope that Rabbit knows what he's doing..."  
"That... worries me.."  
"Me too..."

*********************************

Rabbit spent more time avoiding Spine guards than searching the mainframe. Once he found a direction he was forced to turn around. Passing the same programs at least a dozen times. He was getting nowhere fast, just wasting more time. 

A Spine patrol marched past and Rabbit took refuge behind another room. "This is ridiculous..." He cursed under his breath, waiting for the troop to pass. His rolling eyes paused as they spied something strange across the way. It wasn't the A.I. that he was looking for. It wasn't a troop of Spines. It was something smaller, hunched over against a wall. The silhouette looked like it was moving slowly, rocking. If it wasn't the main programs it at least was something different.

Rabbit checked to see if the coast was clear, then scurried his way towards the shadow. As he got closer its form began to take shape. It wasn't until he could see the clear outline of Spine's wide brimmed hat that he knew his hunch was right. There was something wrong about this Spine. It was different from the others, although different might not always be good. He was cautious and reminded himself that this one could be Program 2671.

He crept up on the figure, keeping his prey unaware that it was being stalked. The Spine sat against the wall of a program. Its knee's pulled into its chest. Rabbit couldn't get a good look at his face. It made no sound, its only movement was its head banging against the wall. At first it seemed erratic and without purpose, but then Rabbit began to read the taps. It was Morse code. A language of blips and lines they both had learned during WWI. Me. And. My. Baby. Love.

"Spine!" Rabbit cheered as he rushed the figure. It was singing, however melancholy, this Spine still had a song in its core. He spread his arms ready to give Spine an overdue hug, but the other robot shriveled as he got closer. Trying to hide itself in its own shoulders and arms. It was terrified of him! "no I... don't be scared. Its me... Rabbit!" He pleaded, trying to pull the Spine's arms away from its face so it could see him. "I'm not gonna hurt cha... please just. Trust me?" They continued to struggle until Rabbit was able to grip Spine's wrists firmly pulling them away from its face. 

He now had a chance to give him a good look. No wonder Spine was terrified. His face was battered and broken. Large cracks ran the length of his titanium face. Instead of oil spewing out, there was a soft blue light. The true blood of programs. This wasn't just some program, this was THE program. The avatar of his A.I. His true self. 

Rabbit forced his shocked expression from his face, it was upsetting Spine. Or maybe him holding him down was doing that. Or just the whole... attack in general. This was going badly from the start. 

"Listen... I'm going to... let you go okay? I'm not gonna hurt cha... honest. Okay?" His words didn't seem like they were taking any kind of effect on Spine. Just how damaged was he? Could he even understand Rabbit? He didn't even seem like he remembered him. This was a look of fear so deep he had never seen before on Spine. Not even in the videos. "Do you... remember me?" He asked softly. Slowly starting to release his grip on Spine's wrists. The other bot didn't struggle, almost giving up as he gave Rabbit a new quizzical look. Maybe Rabbit's face seemed familiar somehow.

"yes yes. Its me." Rabbit lit up, pressing his hands against his own chest. "I'm Rabbit." Eagerly he grabbed Spine's hands and placed them on his features. His hat, Pappy's goggles, his collar. "Remember me?" His efforts were desperate. If the data was no longer there, could he really just revive a memory?   
Spine continued to give him a confused look. Still not speaking a word, not even a gasp in fright as Rabbit tugged him around. Letting out a pained sigh Rabbit dropped his arms. Was it already a lost cause? How could he remember a song and not remember Rabbit? 

Rabbit raised his eyes and nodded. That was it. The song. Spine loved songs, but Rabbit... Rabbit loved puns.

"Okay just... listen." He cleared his throat, he couldn't hide the fact that this was gonna be fun. Usually Spine wouldn't let him just start telling puns. But this was an extreme case!   
"I went for a job as a gold prospector, but it didn't... pan out!" He smiled wide, giving jazz hands and a small *badum-chi * under his breath. Spine raised an eyebrow. He certainly wasn't scared now, but he seemed really confused. "No? Didn't like that one? Okay how about this one." He rotated his shoulders and began the set up. "I'm reading a book about anti-gravity, its impossible to put down! *badum-chi *" He went back to the wide eyed gaping smile and jazz hands. Maybe if he stared harder Spine would get it. If not, he would just have to tell more puns. "No? Not that one either? You are a tough crowd..." He pouted and tapped his lips with his fingers. "My dear pappy always told me.. Never trust an atom. They make up everything!" This one actually made Rabbit giggle. "I can't believe you don't love these! I'm hilarious! Okay okay..." He calmed himself. "another one? Last night a book fell on my head. I've only my shelf to blame!" He slapped his knee and shook his head. 

His laughter paused as he felt Spine's hand grab his own, signaling him to stop. He turned over his shoulder, staring at Spine intently. He was rubbing his forehead the way he would for all of Rabbits jokes.   
"You wanna hear another on-." Rabbit didn't get the whole statement out before Spine placed a hand over his mouth. He really did not want to hear more puns. Spine raised his eyes, making contact with Rabbits. Something was going on inside. He was starting to remember. Slowly he lowered his hand. "But... don't you think I'm punny?" At this point Rabbit couldn't stop.

Spine shook his head low, his body quivering. Rabbit thought it might be the end until he lifted his face. He was laughing and... sorta crying. Crying and laughing. But it was something.   
"So you do remember me?" Rabbit squealed. Spine opened his mouth to try and speak, try and explain but he was speechless. After a moment he gave up and just nodded. Yes he did remember. Yes he was there. Yes he had a chance. 

Rabbit lunged toward him, wrapping both arms around his brother in an embrace. Hugs weren't usually given between the bots, but this was one of those moments that truly deserved it. Rabbits grip was tight, almost suffocating. Spine couldn't even lift his arms to hug back, but they knew he didn't have to. This wasn't for Spine, this was for Rabbit. Just feeling Spine's body against his made the moment so real. That he was alive. He was conscious. He was still there to help fight. He may have been missing parts but he could still be put back together. That Rabbit wasn't alone anymore, he didn't have to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders by himself. Spine was always the stronger, more dependable one. The one that Rabbit turned to when he was in need, and now to have him back was just overwhelming. If they weren't digital avatars he was sure he would be sobbing. This was stronger than the artificial crying. This moment felt so organic.


	13. Let Me Save You

Suggested listening:  
Song: This Place is a Prison  
Album: Give Up  
Artist: The Postal Service

Chapter 13: Let Me Save You

Rabbit refused to break the embrace. As if letting Spine go from his arms would destroy him instantly. Spine began to squirm under his grasp. First able to pry an arm lose, then the other. Now with both hands free he forced them on Rabbit's chest and struggled to push him away. He was weak, not having the power or the coding to perform too many movements at once.

Rabbit pouted as Spine pushed him away. He really didn't want it to end, but it had to. They had much more important things to do. He let Spine put the distance between them again, taking note of just how difficult it was for him. He had never seen Spine so tired, so weak. Rabbit thought he even looked smaller, but that was impossible as their avatars were created at exactly the same height.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence. Rabbit wasn't sure how to explain things, if he needed to explain things, or if Spine was really capable or understanding it. But there was one very important thing he needed to ask. Where was the A.I. Program room? Rabbit put a clenched fist to his lips, clearing his throat as his eyes darted uneasily about them. If the Spines were willing to delete him, what would they do to the real Spine?

"Listen..." He started softly, still keeping his eyes on watch. "I need to get to her program. I have to deactivate it." He turned back to Spine, feeling the bot sputter against him. Spine was trying to force himself to his feet, shaking his head no no no no. "Please. You have to take me to it. I can stop it." Spine turned more furious now, stomping his feet and clenching his fists. If he could speak he would be yelling, giving Rabbit that tone. That almost superior, condescending Spine's tone. Why couldn't he just see all the things Rabbit has done for him! Why could nobody ever trust Rabbit!

Both bots were growing frustrated and angry, standing at their feet. Spine continued to protest. He put his hands on Rabbit's back, now attempting to push the bot away. "You really want me to leave?" Rabbit growled hurt. Spine raised a finger, pointing back towards the firewall. Yes he did. Spine was so weak he could barely move Rabbit an inch, and now he was going to send him away. "Uuuuuuggghhh!" Rabbit cursed. He spun on his heels out from under Spine's push, causing the younger bot to stumble forward onto his knees. "Don't you get it?" 

Spine stayed on the ground, clenching his fists as he continued to shake his head no. Rabbit felt bad for ignoring his orders, but he had come too far and risked to much to just stop here because Spine said so. He marched carefully in front of the fallen automaton. "I know you always know best." he started, it almost hurt to say but he knew it was true. "You always have to protect us. That's how this happened. You had to protect us." He cleared his throat and knelt, trying to reduce the distance between them. He never wanted to be the one in charge, the leader, but right now they had no other choice. "I will not... let her take you away from me." His teeth were barred, the anger boiled up inside of him just by mentioning her. "And I won't let you sacrifice yourself for us. We are in this together." He commanded with a tight fist. "Turpentine erase me whole. I don't want to live my life alone? Yes?"

Spine kept his head low, refusing to acknowledge that Rabbit may have a point. Then the song lyrics came into play. It was a cruel twist but Rabbit wanted to make his point clear. The purpose of the song about a romance gone bad, but it was still about losing someone you loved. "The way you don't want me to get hurt, I don't want you to get hurt. If I lose you I-" He paused and turned away from Spine. He had to keep himself strong. "I had to risk everything to save you, the same you did for us. You can't ask me to back down now. I've already thrown myself into the lion's den. And I'm not leaving until you are safe..." He paused and turned back to Spine. His lips pursed tightly knowing he had to let the words come out. "... or we are destroyed.... together."

Spine stared wide eyed at the floor. He knew Rabbit could be over emotional. But it was always with purpose and truth. He could not convince him otherwise. Not when Rabbit set his mind to something, and Spine just didn't have the energy to fight him and her.  
"Please..." Rabbit whispered getting on his knees, staring deeply into Spine's averted gaze. "Show me where it is. Let me save you... trust me to handle things for once."


	14. Don't Be Sad

Suggested listening (this one has a playlist):  
Song: No Sacrafice, No victory  
Album: Transformers  
Artist: Steve Jablonsky

Song: True  
Album: Silent Hill 2  
Artist: Akira Yamaoka

Song: The Scientist  
Album: A Rush of Blood to the Head  
Artist: Coldplay

Chapter 14: Don't be sad

Spine was quiet for a long time. He knew if the roles were reversed he'd be just as adamant that Rabbit let him help. The robots were a very close group. Even during wartime. No bot was left behind. It was true then, it was true now. You couldn't overwrite that part of their programming just because there was peace.

He let out a sigh and gave Rabbit one apprehensive nod.

"Yes?" Rabbit tried to hide the eagerness in his voice. Spine had to be sure. 

Spine raised his eyes from the ground to his brother. He gave him a sheepish grin and nodded once more. Yes.

Rabbit clenched his hands into happy fists, shaking them as he hissed "yesssssssssssss!" Spine had to silently chuckle at his enthusiasm. It would be nice while it lasted because this was going to be a feat. Rabbit immediately jumped to his feet and spun. Spine of course was having trouble just getting his legs up, but with some help from his older brother he was pulled to his feet. He was like an old human with stiff joints, or his widgets needed a good oiling. "You okay to go?" Rabbit was concerned.

Spine waved a hand, signaling he was fine considering the circumstances. He looked around them and frowned, his brow burrowed in thought as he tried to calculate their position. A few more silent moments and he turned sharply north, pointing a finger between the programs. This was their direction. Rabbit nodded in agreement and they marched on. 

As they got closer the Spine patrols were more common. Spine stayed in the front, pushing Rabbit back when one would cross their path. They were certainly on the right track, and the increase in security proved it. In the distance Rabbit could see a hint of blue. It looked to be nearly 800 yards away. It was close, but still so far. 

They took shelter behind a program, waiting for another patrol to pass. Rabbit stayed tucked away as Spine looked out, placing a soft hand against Rabbit's chest. They waited, bodies tensed, and soon the patrol had walked past. Spine nodded to Rabbit signaling the coast was clear. As the silver bot scurried out he was suddenly grabbed around the neck and lifted off the ground. Rabbit started to dart out to save his brother, but was waved back to his hiding place by Spine.

"Identify Yourself Program" The Spine mob commanded, dangling Spine on his toes. How could he explain to them with his current muteness? The Spine holding him inspected him closer, ignoring his struggles. Rabbit was ready to pounce in if he had to, hoping that Spine knew what he was doing, and that if he didn't he could take on such aggressive programs. The only sound that transpired between all the avatars were the sounds of Spine struggling against their grip. Something was happening but Rabbit couldn't see it. "Program identified as Operating System S.1. Program labeled as out of date." 

With a flick of its wrist the security program threw Spine nearly 10 feet. As he hit the ground Spine sputtered, grabbing his face. The impact making the cracks across his visage spread. "Return to backup or you will be labeled as spam." With a collective click of their heels the Security regrouped and marched on, passing the weakened Spine on the ground. He may have been missing a majority of his files but pain obviously wasn't one of them. She probably liked it that way.

Rabbit waited until the patrol was completely gone. When they were he dove to him, sliding on his knees. He reached a hand out, trying to help him to his feet but was slapped away. Spine was clutching his face tightly, rolling against the floor. This wasn't just from the impact, this was something actively eating away at him. Rabbit could do nothing but wait for the tremor to fade. "...That's how she did it..." He whispered to himself while he watched Spine twist in agony. "...she made it an update to your Operating System... she made you out of date"

Slowly the convulsions stopped and Spine began to quiet down. His body was still trembling from the sheer amount of pain. "Spine?" Rabbit asked softly, his voice sending shock waves through Spine's body, causing it to tense and flinch. Spine was disconnected from his circuitry now, unable to focus and unresponsive. She was deleting more of him. How much time did they have now?

Rabbit knew they were close enough that he could get them there himself. Very carefully he lifted Spine off the floor, throwing a silver arm over his shoulder and wrapping his around his waist. He felt lighter than before, even when Spine rested all of his weight against him. Rabbit was trying his best to not see the visual damage to his frame. He knew it would be gruesome. He didn't want to face it yet.

Limping along they weaved their way between structures, keeping the large blue room in sight. As it grew larger in the distance Rabbit began to question his plans. What if she was there? What if it tried to stop him? He stiffened his jaw, adjusted Spine's weight against him and continued. The area surrounding the A.I. seemed strange, quiet. Here there were no patrols, it was dimly lit, the ground was more destroyed than the rest of the place. This was ground zero of her attack and everything else spread from here. 

He crawled behind the blue building, taking a moment to rest and prepare. It pained him too, but he knew he had to leave Spine here. He couldn't drag him into this with her there. Sighing he turned towards his brother, resting his battered frame against the wall, now having the chance to take a good look. The damage made him feel sick, something he could never forget.

The cracks were spider-webbed across his entire face, leaving it more broken than whole. The largest of them, the one over his right eye, had turned into a large chasm. It swallowed the right side of his forehead and skull all the way back. A large gaping hole of flickering dim blue light. Even with most of it missing and the cracks, there was an obvious expression of intense sorrow and pain. His body was trembling, attempting to continue, to put itself back together, but he just couldn't. 

Softly Rabbit rolled his fingertips down the left side of Spine's face. He wanted to embrace him, tell him it was gonna be alright, but he couldn't knowing it would put him in more pain. "I... don't know if you can still hear me..." He whispered, trying to keep his voice as soft but as clear as possible. Spine's eyelid almost fluttered, trying to respond. Rabbit placed a gentle hand on Spine's in his lap, patting it lightly, and the weakened bot began to still.

Rabbit opened his mouth to continue, but couldn't find the words. He fought the emotion creeping in his voice. He wanted Spine to feel safe, but what could he say that hadn't been said already? Was this a good bye? If things didn't work out... it might be.  
Shaking his head Rabbit relinquished himself to just pat Spine's hand gently. "Micheal says... says he's sorry. He wanted me to tell you that." Moving the conversation onto someone else made it easier. "Jon... I don't know if you... realize what happened... what you-" He cut himself off. He didn't want to strain Spine's already weak circuits. "He's... he's gonna be fine." Rabbit could feel Spine's hand tense, gripping Rabbit's fingers tightly. He may be weak, but he wasn't stupid. He knew what this was. "... don't... don't be sad. You made it as far as you could.... and now... now its my turn." He squeezed back softly, trying not to damage his frail coding.

"When this is all over..." Rabbit tried to keep upbeat. "you, me, Jon, Hatchy, Micheal... We'll all... we'll have an Ice Cream Parade. With taquitos and sandwiches. I'll get to throw a pie in Micheal's face again.... It'll... It will be fun." 

He stared down at his fallen brother. He struggled against the building droplets in his eyes, the quivering in his voice, the shaking of his hands over Spine's. This was so much harder than he ever thought it would be. He was on the verge of breaking down when he felt Spine's thumb roll over his hand, trying to comfort him. Even in this state he was still trying to protect him. 

"I'm sorry!" Rabbit sobbed, rubbing Spine's hand against his forehead. "I will fix this... I promise I will fix this..." The digital blue droplets rolled off Rabbit's cheeks. "I have to leave you here now... I might not be able to... to come back..." He didn't want to believe the words coming out of his own mouth. 

Stretching his fingers as much as he could, Spine tickled Rabbit's forehead faintly. Taking a troubled breath, Rabbit opened his eyes slowly. He followed up Spine's shaken frame, his feeble legs, his strained chest, his battered face. He paused at Spine's remaining eye. It was dim, barely open. Knowing now that he got his attention, Spine gave him a crooked half smile. His lips trembled, struggling to lip the words. "...we.... are.... fine..." Rabbit scooted closer, his arms hovering tensely over the other bot. "... don't... be... sad..."  
Knowing he might not get another chance, Rabbit descended upon him. Wrapping his arms around his limp frame and holding him closely but gently.

 

Rabbit reluctantly let go. Standing he dragged his feet as he moved around the room, not looking back. He couldn't. Spine would have to fight to stay alive, while Rabbit would fight to save him. Fists clenched to his sides, Rabbit turned the corner. Staring at the rubble at his feet. The door to the A.I. Had been destroyed, just like the firewall. Stiffening his body he found the courage to move. 

He stepped over the broken wall and entered the giant blue room. Like the other program rooms it was smaller inside. The walls were lined with blue filing cabinets. Lots and lots of them. The drawers were yanked open, most of them empty. Some were thrown to the ground, which was covered with text documents and folders. He stepped over them, reading their titles. One was labeled 'Audio Output', why Spine couldn't speak. Another labeled 'Peter Walter I'. 

He stopped suddenly, staring at his feet. 

'Rabbit Walter'

Bending at the knees he picked up the folder. It was nearly empty, only two text documents and an image file, a head shot of him. The first document was one of their happiest times together. Playing with Peter II and Peter III at a birthday party. One of the few times Spine played along with Rabbits crazy performances. Rabbit chuckled as he read the recap. When he moved to the next his face sorrowed instantly. It was the night of the attack. Him chasing Rabbit to the top of the needle. Then in text written over and over. 

Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill

"Hurts to have the best times forgotten... doesn't it?"

Rabbit leaped to his feet, searching behind the file cabinets. "... Holly..." He cursed under his breath. 

She appeared around a corner. Her avatar self resembled that of the automatons. Her skin color was soft and cold, her black dress pinned tightly to her curves. Her hair draped perfectly around her heart shaped face.   
She sneered crossing her arms. "...Rabbit..."


	15. Unthinkable Ancient Inventions of Science

Song: Snow Flower  
Album: Silent Hill: Homecoming  
Artist: Akira Yamaoka

Song: Ave Maria  
Album: Donnie Darko Soundtrack  
Artist: Giulio Caccini & Paul Pritchar

Song: Touched  
Album: Visual Audio Sensory Theater  
Artist: VAST

Chapter 15: Unthinkable Ancient Inventions of Science

Rabbit eyed her suspiciously as she slowly approached him. The image standing in front of him didn't have a proper code. It didn't feel like a true program, there was something different about it.

She curled her lips in a smile, imaging the gears working in his head as he tried to figure her out. “I'm not like other programs... am I...” Her heels clicked on the ground as she twisted her hips pleasantly, walking towards him. “I am not program 2671. But I am... me. Think of it like... a live stream. I am actively watching you twiddle your fingers and send me that hateful glare.” As she spoke her smile grew larger. This was much funner than she thought it would be.

“How are you here then? There's no Wi-fi.” Rabbit tried to keep himself calm, but his voice just came out rigid.

She smirked and shook her head. “2671 is connected to a proxy using Military Satellites I hacked.... those are up in space. You can't avoid them.” 

They stood facing each other. It felt like a showdown, each waiting for the other to make a move. Rabbit was trying to think of a plan. She wasn't 2671, but he needed to access it to fill in the read me text file. He had to be strong, he had to be intimidating, he had to hide his obvious fear or she would play him like a harp. She was good at bending people to her will.

“If you... aren't it.” He had to take pauses as his voice cracked. “Where is it?”

“Why? So you can stop it?” Her eyes were piercing, electrifying.

“If you stop it now, I won't have to hurt you.” Rabbit began to flex his fingers, clenching his fist, releasing it, then clenching it again. It felt like she was draining his energy levels, but he had to be ready to react at any time.

She scoffed at his threat, placing a hand on her hip and the other stretched slowly into the air. “Do you know why you were built?” Her tone wavered, strangely soft and emotional. It threw Rabbit off his stance slightly but he stayed strong. Aware of her tricks. 

“Of course I do.” He responded with a raised eyebrow. Her gaze was focused on the ceiling, distracted. Perhaps this was his chance to stalk out program 2671. Looking around he took a tiny step towards the back of the blue room. She didn't seem to notice. Carefully and quietly he took tiny steps to start his search.

“You were built out of a man's love for a woman.” She continued, trying to grab the lights above them with her fingertips. “... life built out of love...” She chuckled weakly and began to retract her arm. “... Do you know what its like to have a broken heart?”

Rabbit was close enough now to search a cabinet. Taking great precaution as he peeked into an already open drawer. “So this is about Micheal?” He asked trying to keep her on this current thought path as he searched.

“Not about Micheal no...” She began to grow angry. Her voice seemed less distant as she was coming back to their virtual reality. “My father, Dr. Allen Cooper. He was a great man... a great engineer and scientist.” She clenched a fist and let it shake in her anger. Tightening her jaw she continued, “He took Micheal under his wing. Micheal and I were going to run his company together once he retired.”

“But then Micheal came to us...” Rabbit happily pointed out, moving his way to another cabinet. This one was closer to her back and seemed fuller than the others. 

“Yes. Yes he did. And he left me behind.” She stomped angry. “He got to work with you... you marvelous toys... unthinkable ancient inventions of science.” Her fondness of them made Rabbit confused. 

“If you like us so much then why destroy us.” He spat, almost revealing his position. He had to hold his tongue, freezing as her head turned slightly towards him.

“I didn't really want to do that. The Spine left me no choice.” She stared at the floor and childishly drew circles with her foot. She clearly was insane. “He was the one who let go of the railing... let himself be destroyed rather than give me what I want. I had to punish him.”

Rabbit's body stiffened and his eyes went wide. Spine let himself fall from the needle? He wanted to escape? And Rabbit thought he was the one that nearly killed him. But now the question came into play. She said it herself.

“...so what is it that you want?” Rabbit's tone was solid. Not a quiver in his voice as the anger boiled inside of him. He had never harbored a hatred like this one before. Not even towards his enemies in war. They at least thought, in their own minds, that they were doing something right. She wanted only for herself. Uncaring of who she crushed getting it. She played with people's trust, emotions, and she wasn't even phased by it.   
She crossed her hands behind her back, rocking on her heels. Continuing this innocent manner as if she didn't hear his question.

He let out a frustrated yell, throwing a fist into the cabinet. The sound of his digital metal against its digital metal rang throughout the room. She didn't even jump, like she expected it. “What is it that you want? Why are you torturing us? What do you want from us!”

A giant toothy grin filled her face. She bent at her side, almost rolling her head upside down. Her gaze fixated on his eyes. Her expression was terrifyingly happy and angry. Like a cross between the Cheshire cat, an owl, and some homicidal maniac. “What I want...” She began to laugh uncontrollably. “I want... to finish my father's work.... I want what Micheal has!” She twisted her body back into a straight line, facing him. Her arms were held out into fists. Her whole body was shaking as she laughed. “I want my own little automaton creations.” 

Rabbit took a few steps back, she almost looked like she was going to explode. The room around them began to rumble, a soft roaring as the circuits banged into each other. “But he!” She continued on her tirade. Her laughter becoming more maniacal between her fevered words. “He wouldn't play along. I had to take drastic measures. I didn't WANT to destroy him. But I HAD to! You see! He made me do it!” She cackled throwing her arms into the air. 

Rabbit was increasingly nervous. The room was growing dark as a large shadow built on the ceiling. It puffed and boiled as it swallowed the light and poured down the walls. The rumbling was coming from it, whatever it was. And as it blocked out more and more of the walls around them that rumbling turned into a viscous snarl. Reminiscent of the fierce predators that hunted them on the African plains all those years ago.   
Rabbit began to realize that he was trembling, unconsciously backing up into the only blue wall left. Her gasping sinister laughter matched that of the growl.

“But I knew... I knew you wouldn't leave it alone...” Her eyes flashed towards him. The grin never wavering. “I knew you had to fix it. Micheal wanted you to stop... but you didn't...”

“.... w-w-what?” Rabbit stammered. That couldn't be true. It wasn't true!

“If I didn't start deleting him you would have no reason. I don't need a broken robot. I need a moving one.” She teased, pointing at him with one finger. The darkness enveloped the entire room. Matching the darkened pit Rabbit had mentally fallen into. He fell against the wall, the shock overcoming him. Sliding down it he fell on his bottom. The expression of shock permanently transfixed to his face. “Now you are going to take me to Walter Manor. You are going to plug into the hall of wires. YOU ARE GOING TO GET ME THE ARCHIVES!” She yelled in glee. “YOU WILL GIVE ME THE BLUEPRINTS!” Throwing her arms into the air there was a loud crash. Bolts of lighting spiked out of the ceiling. One striking so close to rabbit that it singed his cheek. “I WILL. FINISH. FATHERS WORK!”  
The pain. The pain was the most intense he had ever felt. He clutched his cheek, writhing in pain. This was her power. This was how she broke Spine.

Another flash of electricity lit up the pitch black room. The shadow was collecting on the wall behind her. It was turning into a large beastly form. A pair of bright red flickering eyes appeared, casting their primal stare at him. A colossal clawed arm pushed out of the wall, and another. This was program 2671. And it was utterly terrifying.


	16. Teach You a Lesson

I only got one suggested song, for the end  
Song: Lights Out  
Artist: Mindless Self Indulgence

Chapter 16: Teach you a Lesson

Rabbit was glued to floor, watching in horror as the beast birthed itself from the wall. Its form dripped globs of the thick darkness. It towered over her, its eyes piercing but never wavering from him. The dark pooled on the floor, everywhere except a perfect circle where she stood. 

She turned towards the monstrous beast, fondly scratching its chin. How could Rabbit ever re-program that? He swallowed hard and tried to force the panic from his mind. So what she used him. So what she knew he was coming. They were still in Spine's mainframe. Not his. The plan was still in place. He promised... he promised everyone. 

“Whose a good program? Hmmm? You are!” She sounded so cheerful praising it. “You know how we worked it out? He kept the lower programs in order... while I did the real work. He's like PAC-man... always hungry.” The beast enjoyed her touch, but its body would not relax. It seemed on edge, stalking Rabbit and watching his movements intensely. It's mouth gaped open. It looked like a black hole. An endless vortex surrounded by 3 rows of razor sharp teeth. 

“Now...” She stated turning on her heels towards Rabbit again. “I am going to give you the same proposition I gave the other one.” She took two steps towards him, folding her fingers together into a peak. “If you play along and do as I say. I will not destroy you. If you refuse...” She chuckled out of the corner of her mouth. “... first I'll put a wedge between you and your... 'friends'.” She made quotation marks with her fingers in the air. “Like I did with the little robot... and you...” She took another two steps towards him. The beast began to grow more manic. It was eager to sink its teeth into him. “If you continue to refuse I may just have to destroy you as well.”

Rabbit smirked and shook his head. “If you do that... then how will you get to the Walter Manor?” He thought he had her there. But she didn't seem quite as convinced.

“I don't think you realize just how... convincing I can be.” Laughing, she flicked her wrists and tiny bolts spurt out of her fingertips. They were thick and ice blue. Very calmly she raised a single finger and pointed it at him. Striking her finger down, a spark suddenly ran from her hand. Rabbit choked as it struck him in the chest. The pain vibrating throughout his digital body. It felt like all of his circuits were overheating at once. Every part of him was on fire. Unable to take in oxygen, unable to think, his vision blurred. The initial bolt only lasted mere seconds, but the after effects resonated much longer.

She watched him struggle, his body shaking in a noiseless gasp. “You know the other one put in a stronger effort to hide the pain... I love how honest you are...” She giggled and tapped her heels together in her own joyous dance. “I love watching you squirm.” Another flick and another strike. Rabbit screamed in anguish, falling onto his hands and knees. His breath became labored and his body quivered. Did Spine really go through this for a whole week! “Aw... you're so cute...” 

Shuffling towards him, her heels clicking on the ground. With a maniacal girlish giggle she knelt in front of him. Her arm stretched and she brushed his cheek with the palm of her hand. He shuttered at her touch. It wasn't painful, but to be touched by someone so... so... “Maybe I won't destroy you completely.” She smiled fondly, now rubbing his other cheek while he tried to squirm out of her reach. “Maybe I'll just dress you in a cute little maid uniform... make you cook me breakfast.”

“jokes... on... you...” He panted as the pain faded. “I'm a terrible cook...” 

Her joyful expression turned on a dime. That manic hateful sneer was back as she glared down at him. Suddenly slapping him across the face with the backside of her hand. The force sent more bolts through his body and he fell on his chest to the ground. His pain was no longer entertaining for her. She was infuriated. If that was what she did when she was having a good time, what would she do when she meant to hurt him?

Rabbit struggled to get back on his knees. She was stomping away, back towards her program eating beast. He had to do something. Forcing his eyes to focus, pushing the pain out of his mind. Scattered pages still lined the floor. Good. He could still function. Concentrating all his energy to move his fingertips, he snatched an empty page. 

“Still so resilient?” She huffed, stroking the beasts neck again. “... I thought you would be smarter than him.”

Holding his breath Rabbit was now able to pull up a knee. After some huffing and puffing with a quick thrust he pulled the other up. A bit wobbly, but now standing on two feet. It felt like the room was spinning, or maybe he was. But that was her lasting effects of the shocks. 

“I may have to teach you a lesson too... or maybe my little snuggle bear will do that for me.” She giggled, rubbing her face against its mucky black form. 

He squeezed the paper tightly in his hand, straightening his body. It felt like a light bulb sparked above his head, an idea. He really had no other choice... than to use himself as bait. He cleared his throat. If this was going to work he had to be convincing. Tripping over his feet he moved his way towards the gaping crevice in the wall. Using his finger as a pen, he began to write the deactivation binary on the empty page. “Pah-pah-please...” His voice shuttered as the excitement built in his system. “That... that thing could never take me down.” Boy that was hard for even himself to believe!

Her head turned sharply towards him. Her eyes were wide and sparkling, as if she couldn't believe he would try and talk back.

“I bet... I bet he's na-na-na-nothing but show.” Stammering he got one foot over the rumble, halfway out of the room as he scribbled furiously. 

“You _are_ stupid. Did they build you to be a moron?” Her hands sat at her hips. She watched him take his other foot over the crumbled wall. Now intrigued as his hands moved. His words were confident, but his body language showed how terrified he was. “What are you doing?” She raised an eyebrow.

Rabbit shot his eyes at her, being slick wasn't his strong point. But he obviously had some sort of plan or else he wouldn't be so forward. His mouth dropped open, trying to come up with another comment. But that look on her face. She was not happy.

“What. Are. You. Doing.” She growled starting to walk towards him. “Do you think you're smarter than me?” Her voice turned to a higher pitch, almost screeching at the end. “Do you think... you... you bumbling, absent-minded, walking pile of failures think... for even a millisecond... that you...” Her voice becoming more shrill. “You could stop. Me.” 

Rabbit now stood completely out of the room, not letting himself stop writing. “I-I-I” He swallowed hard, walking backwards. Pausing he raised his eyes back to her. “I am not a moron. And yes.” He channeled all his remaining strength into these words. “I can stop you. I have the deactivation code.”

“WHAT!” A blast of electricity exploded from her, bouncing off the walls of the room. Her hair began to stand on end from the static, her eyes wide and her mouth gasping. “HOW DARE YOU!” The beast behind her began to snarl. Its teeth dripping as it grew more and more excited. 

Rabbit didn't want to wait and see what she was doing next. Turning quickly on his heels he darted, running as fast as he could away from them. He had to finish writing the code, but first he had to put distance between himself and them. He had found a new burst of energy, perhaps that was just the fear motivating him. The thought of what that thing would do to him if it reached him.

She waited, eerily quiet, and watched as Rabbit ran for his life. She didn't want to make it too easy. Making him think he could get away. “Bring him back to me.” She commanded coolly. It panted, arching low as it barred its fangs. “Keep him mostly intact. We still need him.” And with that the beast using its back legs, launched itself in the air.

Rabbit was starting to think she was letting him go, but then he heard a strange noise. Like a cannonball being fired. Worriedly he looked over his shoulder, raising his eyes to the sky. The beast was flying towards him. Its claws extended and ready to wrap around him. Rabbit couldn't help but scream throwing his arms in the air and trying to move faster. What power! Could he really outrun this thing!?

Like a bomb being dropped it crashed nearly 5 feet in front of Rabbit. The aftershock rolled through the ground making Rabbit stumble and fall to his knees. As the dust cleared he raised his eyes to the massive form before him. It wasn't even phased by the hit. Snarling it stood completely erect, digging its claws in the circuit floor. Its massive amount of teeth dripping eagerly. Its blood red eyes wide and feral. Sucking in as much air as it could in its vortex mouth, it let out a massive roar. Shaking Rabbit to his center.

Somehow he broke the stare, managing to get back on his feet and start running again. The beast charged after him. It was too big to fit between the program rooms, forcing them to crumble against his force. Lifting a paw it swiped at Rabbit, leaving a deep gash in his back. Rabbit tumbled around a corner, rolling into the opposite wall. He didn't let the pain overcome him. Suffering through it he forced himself back to his feet, panting as he continued to run.  
The beast however was moving to fast to make such a sharp turn. When it tried it slid into a wall, making the program that sustained the hit crumble like a demolition site. The beast shook the rubble from its face, letting out a frustrated yell. It couldn't weave in between the buildings the way Rabbit did. Howling it dug its claws into the wall of the room across from it, climbing its walls and perching itself on its roof. Quietly it sat and watched. Waiting for Rabbit to show himself between the crevices of the rooms below it. Like a cat hunting a mouse in a large maze.

Rabbit turned another corner. His chest felt like it was on fire, burning through his energy and overclocking his avatar. It wasn't built for this kind of activity. He had to take a break, slow the air intake. He leaned his back against the wall, bending his knees and resting his hands on them in a hunched over position. It was too quiet. Where was this thing? Did it lose him? Or was it really just around the corner. He shook his head, pulling the page out and scribbling the last few digits. 

Holly watched as the beast played its game, chasing Rabbit away. It was so beautiful. A true predator. “I am a genius...” She sighed to herself. Her ears perked as she heard a soft scraping noise, like someone dragging their feet. Did her baby finish its task so quickly? That was no fun. The noise sputtered again and she realized it wasn't from out there, but near her.  
Raising an eyebrow she followed it around the back of the room. 

Giddy her mouth dropped wide, her hands clapping happily as she stared down at him. “Aw... Rabbit left me a present!” She cheered doing a jig as she scuttled towards his body on the floor.  
That voice. That was not good. Using most of his strength he opened his eye, following her legs up as she stood over him. “Hello... Spine.” She giggled, kneeling before him. Her fingers spread as the electricity flowed between them again. “Its been a long time.” Raising her hands she brushed them over his cheeks, letting the bolts sink into his frame. Watching him gasp and squirm under her just made her more excited. “We... are gonna have lots of fun.”


	17. Not Yet

Song: C.L.U.  
Artist: Daft Punk

Song: Sorry seems to be the hardest word  
Artist: Elton John 

Chapter 17: Not Yet

Rabbit proof read his coding. It was correct, exactly how he remembered it. Now for the hard part. How was he going to install this into that... that thing? He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. It was so quiet. It was obviously waiting somewhere for him, but where. He peeked around a corner, sliding his back against the wall. As his gash scrapped across it he hissed in pain. He would not be doing that again. 

Hovering against the wall, he slid to the opposite side and peeked around that corner. Still no Program 2671. He kept his steps light, on his tip toes. Moving his way down then around a corner, down again and around another corner. It had to be hiding. 

“Halt Program. Identify yourself!” 

Oh no not now! A Patrol of Spines had spotted him across the way, charging towards him. It was just not what he needed right now. He was trying to outsmart a digital death dealing monster, a crazed heartbroken mad scientist, and now he has to report to the hall monitors!

“I'm kinda busy!” Rabbit grumbled. He tried to duck behind another corner. Maybe they would just give up. Maybe they didn't really want to talk to him.

“You are commanded to halt and Identify yourself or you shall be labeled as Spam!” The troop was growing louder. Their unison steps echoing throughout the space. If Program 2671 didn't hear them marching at triple time, he certainly heard them yelling.

As Rabbit so predicted he heard a roar from above them. The Spine's seemed unfazed, now readying their coding lasers, aiming them at Rabbit's back. Then there was that sound again. The cannon firing explosion in the distance. That was all Rabbit needed to burst back into a full run. The Spine's could fend for themselves, as long as he could outrun them. 

There was a crash, the ground shaking all around them. It had landed. Rabbit could hear the Spine's screaming. He jumped back to his feet. Hesitantly he looked over his shoulder. His body froze, shocked at the carnage. 

The beast had landed right on top of the military troop. Some Spines had made it out, screaming and running for their digital little lives. The ones he landed on were not so lucky. Their frames were crushed and broken. Arms, legs, torsos, heads, all thrown about like debris. The destruction made the monster so happy. Dancing on their pieces, grinning like mad. A few Spines that were damaged but able to move were gimping away. Happily Program 2671 opened its gaping, black hole of a mouth and snapped them in half. The most shocking part? His bite was so clean. There were no hanging wires, dropped circuits or chips. It was just gone. Completely disappeared within its mouth. Like it was never there to begin with. And the screaming. The screaming was deafening. Rabbit felt sorry for them. What did they know? They were only doing what they were programed to do. And the fact that they looked and sounded just like Spine made it all the more heartbreaking.  
The beast gobbled up another of the Spines, but then looked confused. Sniffing the air it began to track again. As it caught the digital trail its eyes darted right at Rabbit. She was right. It was always hungry.

Again with the running! Rabbit thought as he ran for his life once more. He had the code. Maybe if he could get behind the thing... shove it in its back? He turned a corner, bobbing and weaving again between structures. The beast was not slowing down. Knocking wall after wall over as it charged after him. After its little snack it seemed to have more energy.

Rabbit pushed himself as the rumbling sounds got closer. He turned a last corner, then tripped on his feet. Stumbling forward he tried to tell himself that what he just saw wasn't really happening. Another crash from behind him. It was so close. 

“Spine!” Rabbit screamed forcing himself back on his knees. “Leave him alone!” She was on top of the weakened bot, sending her charges through his whole body. As Rabbit got closer he could see his face. He no longer had the strength to squirm and struggle. All Spine could do was clench his eyes shut and take the abuse, hoping that it would end or his life would. “STOP IT!” Rabbit growled deep.

This time she raised her eyes from her prey, but kept her waves in motion. Knowing now that Rabbit was watching her she grinned. The sparks increased, the power alone making Spine's body convulse.

The beast landed behind him as Rabbit charged towards her. It was nipping at his heels. He could feel the pixelated breath on his neck, the cold emptiness of its mouth wanting to engulf him. Those words echoing in his mind. “I'm not leaving until you are safe... or we are destroyed... together...”   
He fought the building drops in his digital eyes. He had failed. They would both die here. At least he tried. “I'm sorry Spine. I tried... I really did try...” The heartbreak jolted to his core, his legs refused to function, he tumbled to the ground. There was no use fighting it now. It was the end.

Rabbit rolled to one side, covering his face with his hands in shame. The beast screeched to a halt, a dripping dark arm on each side of him. Keeping him pinned to the floor. 

“Aw giving up so easily?” She called out. Snapping her fingers the sparks fizzled out. She stood, fixing her dress and marched towards them. Spine's breathing was labored, each intake felt like smoke and brimstone in his chest. “Why don't you take a taste... show him that we really mean business...” She coaxed, still some ways away. From this distance she could see everything.

Rabbit let the tears flow now. Her voice was so far away, his ears only listening to the coughing and scrapping as Spine struggled to continue. “I'm sorry...” He began to sob. Spine tried harder. He had to do something, had to stop it.   
Program 2671 hopped to each foot, licking its teeth as it prepared to take a nice juicy bite out of him. Rabbit thought he had made his peace. He thought he was ready for this, but he clearly wasn't. Listening to Spine struggle and gasp, her giggling as she approached them.   
“No... not yet wait...” He pleaded, maybe she would listen to that. Maybe there was something more 'human' to her than he had thought. “Please not yet! Let me say good bye! Let me tell him goodbye!”

His cries went unanswered. The monster on top of him gave him a warning snap. “Please! No no no no no not yet! Please not yet! Just let me say goodbye!” He may have time left, time to play as her puppet. But not Spine.... not anymore.

It spread its mouth wide, trying to take an arm. Rabbit struggled, lifting both hands and grabbing a fang from the top and the bottom. Putting his strength into trying to keep the two ends from meeting. “NOT YET NOT YET! PLEASE! NOT YET!” 

“Stop crying like a baby and take your medicine!” She hissed, almost to them.

“I'M SORRY SPINE! I'M SORRY! I FAILED! I'M SORRY!” Rabbit's arms were trembling, the force would nearly snap them in half. He couldn't fight it, he had no strength left. He knew this was a possible outcome, but he didn't believe it could happen. 

Like a slingshot being fired, there was a loud crack as the beast brought its teeth together. Rabbit howled in pain, his right arm severed from the bite. There was an intense burning sensation, then pain. It traveled his circuits like waves, flowing into every piece of him. His body fell back onto the floor. The cut was clean leaving no remnants of what was once there. 

With his other arm he clenched the hole, hoping maybe if he pinched it tight enough he could end the spread of the pain. Lost in the sensation, his screams continued “I failed! I'm sorry... I'm sorry Spine... I failed you...”

“What did you think would happen? Everything would wrap up into a nice neat little package? The good guys overcome bad guys? You really are naive-” She suddenly paused in her tracks, growing quiet for the first time. 

Rabbit's eyes were clenched shut, unable to see the shocked expression on her face. Her body stiff and shaking. The beast itself was eerily quiet. That was intriguing.

He forced his eyes open, turning to her first. Her face had gone pale, she was trembling.

“...no... no!” She began to sob, running towards them. Rabbit followed her glare to the monster standing above him. 

The behemoth was fading. Turning from a deep black to a gray. Holes appeared in its form, growing and expanding as he was being erased. It didn't even know what hit him, whining to its master as it slowly disappeared. Clutched in Rabbit's hand that it had willingly swallowed was the deactivation code.

Rabbit let out a chuckle, still gripping his cut. At least he got rid of one. 

“MY BABY!” Her screams inhuman. Running to her pet before it completely disappeared. Stepping on Rabbits chest, she reached out for it. The last part of it to fade were its eyes. She tried to grab them out of the air, letting the color run through her fingers as she sobbed. She was overcome with the grief, screaming and crying. Pawing at the place where her program once stood. She had created it, birthed it, fed it, and now it was gone. 

“...how... does it feel... to have it done to you?” Rabbit coughed. He almost didn't think he'd be able to get the words out with the way he was feeling.

She slowly rotated, still sniffing. Her eyes were red and wide, manic and terrifying. Slowly she knelled, making sure to pin both knees right into his core. Forcing him to cringe and gasp for breath. “... you... you killed my baby...” Her tone was soft and breathy, her eyes staring into his. Forming black holes in her iris's. She had really lost it now. Rabbit tried to pry her knees out of him using his remaining arm. He couldn't take in oxygen, he couldn't move. “... you.... killed... my... BABY!” 

She screeched in a oil curdling cry. Striking her hands and digging her fingernails into his cheeks. Piercing his digital frame. A spark or two and a sudden burst of electricity. She wasn't holding back anymore. Rabbit was getting a full blast of her power, sucking the energy and every happy thing out of his body. This was a new type of pain. Like an atomic bomb being dropped right into his chest. It was so much that he couldn't absorb it all. The extra bolts escaping every open orifice in his body, his eyes, ears, mouth, grills, nose, vents. She was frying his core, his A.I., from the inside out.


	18. Contained Storm

Song: Fade Away  
Artist: Infamous 2 ending credits song

Chapter 18: Contained Storm

Micheal sat on a plastic crate, watching Rabbit intently. His hand clenched into a fist resting against his chin. The ride was shaky as Hatchworth drove, but Micheal wouldn't move to a seat. He had to keep his eyes on the bot. Ready to step in at any moment if he had to. 

The time passed so slowly. They had only been connected for 5 minutes at max. Each second that ticked away was another chance that things could have gone badly. The atmosphere around them felt thick and heavy. It was such a strange emotion. Being supportive and there next to a friend, who wasn't really there. Like they were sleeping, or in a coma. The van could drive off a cliff and Rabbit wouldn't even know until his programing went silent.

Micheal blinked, breaking his tunnel vision. Something strange was happening. Rabbits body began to hum quietly. The way a computer would if dust blocked its fan. It was choking, struggling.   
“Hatchworth.” Micheal announced, now standing over Rabbit to investigate further. “Better pull over. Something-... I dunno... just in case..”

Hatchworth gave him a silent nod and the van merged into a rest stop. Knowing the need for secrecy he pulled in further. Almost into the woods themselves. Even if they were the only ones there, he knew humans don't always react nicely.

Micheal stood hunched over, watching Rabbit closely. If he was on the verge of something, unplugging him now would destroy everything he had worked for. But if it got worse...

Hatchworth opened the back doors and hopped in. He stood awkwardly behind Micheal. He wanted to help, but wasn't sure what he could do if anything. Instead he just fidgeted and rocked on his feet. His nervous movement stopped as the both of them leaned closer to Rabbit. “Is he leaking?” Hatch asked, tweaking his mustache to one side. 

Micheal shook his head, he knew what it was. “sorta... he's... he's sad...” Gently he took his hand and wiped the oil drop off of Rabbit's cold cheek. 

“Or happy right? Can't you leak if you are happy?” Hatch tried to be optimistic. 

Micheal didn't want to respond. He would give Rabbit another minute. Knowing it was more plausible that things were going south. He had to trust that Rabbit would do it. They waited silently, holding their breath and watching intently. 

Rabbit continued to hum. The noise growing louder. Static was filling the air around them, making the hair on the back of Micheal's neck start to stand on end. Reminiscent of the atmosphere before a building storm. Very quickly it began to get hot. Rabbit's vents and pipes hissing with steam. Some sort of energy was building in his center, spreading to his circuits, propelling hot air and fire to his extremities. 

Micheal wasn't going to wait and see how that played out. He dashed forward for the cord. Ready to disconnect them. His action took mere seconds, but the flash of electricity was instant. He wasn't even close as bolts of electricity began to spark out of Rabbits body. His eyes and mouth gaping wide as the steam and lighting forced its way out of his metal frame.

“MICHEAL!” Hatchworth screamed trying to reach for the human. He stood over him on the floor, reaching for him when he himself began to contract the bolts.

It felt like the oxygen in his lungs was on fire. His muscles spasmed and contracted, making the tiniest of movements impossible. He had been shocked before, but not at this voltage. His heart muscles felt like they were going a mile a minute. Another shock and it would surely stop. 

The lightning flashed all around them, hitting anything metal and not grounded. Hatchworth was bearing the brunt of it, but he ignored the system warnings and power failures. He had to get Micheal out of there. He reached down to grab his friend, then suddenly paused. He was a conductor. If he even touched Micheal the volts would all travel through his flesh.

“... the cord...” Micheal gasped, clenching his chest. Hatchworth had to disconnect them.

Now knowing exactly what to do. Hatchworth gave him a nod. He used himself to shield Micheal from the on coming electrical storm. His circuits were burning from the over charge. But that he could take, a human could not. Pushing past his superlative system shut downs he planted his feet firmly in front of his two brothers. 

Rabbit's body looked like it would shake to pieces, bolts and piping fell loose to the floor. The electricity expressing from his eyes and mouth couldn't mask that terror and pain fueled expression. But he wasn't the only one. Spine's head in his lap was also conducting the electricity. It shot through Rabbit's fingertips into his titanium frame. Forcing his eyes open, spouting a bright blue light.

Unblinking Hatchworth raised his arm to Rabbit, drawing the bolts into the palm of his hand. His fingers stretched. He knew once he made contact he would take the full blunt of Rabbit's explosion, but he had too.  
As he wrapped his fingers around the cable he became a conduit. The electricity ran straight through his arm, into his head, through his core, and out of his feet where it dissipated. It was a struggle, but he had to move. Concentrating everything into this one, tiny movement. 

A swift and fierce jerk, and the cord was ripped from Rabbit's socket. The bolts fizzled out. To the end Rabbit's eyes and mouth were still wide and bright. As they dimmed his body relaxed, collapsing forward. His grip loosened and Spine rolled onto the ground. But his eyes and mouth never closed. He was unresponsive, but his face was transfixed into that painful expression.

Hatchworth stumbled backward, trying to take in the oxygen for his boiler. It was overheating, the electricity evaporating all the water in his system. He had to intake some in soon or risk more damage. He suddenly tripped over something heavy on the floor, falling back on his bumper. That's when he remembered, “Micheal!”

He crawled over the limp form, gently tapping Micheal's cheek with one hand. “Micheal? Micheal can you hear me?” His eyes were closed, his lips dry and cracked. Placing his head against the humans chest Hatchworth listened closely... but heard nothing. He must have sustained another hit.

He tried to stay stern-faced, letting the oil leak from his ducts. Another human dead by their hands. Hatch blinked, squeezing out the last of the fluid and clearing his sight. Then focused on something sort of amazing.

Spine's head sat on its side on the floor. Its eyes open and scoping the area. “Spine?” Hatch asked surprisingly calm. Spine's eyes raised, giving him a haunted look. He was online and responding! The concentrated current must have recharged his system the way they wanted to with the hall of wires. “His heart! His heart is stopped. I-” Hatch shook his head, not knowing what to do. 

Spine blinked hard, trying to show him some sort of communication. He then cast his eyes up to the first aid kit hanging on the side of the van. Ripping it from the walls Hatch opened the small box to find a defibrillator. Steve had always insisted having one on hand, 'just in case'. 

Sternly Hatchworth sat beside Micheal, quickly working his hands to place the paddles on the right spots. Following the instructions perfectly he squeezed the trigger. A zap and Micheal's body raised off the floor, then fell back again. He counted 5 seconds then pressed the trigger again. As Micheal's body fell back he suddenly gasped for breath. 

Hatchworth watched happily as he painfully gasped, but was now considered living. “I... I have to take him to a hospital don't I?” Hatch frowned, turning towards Spine on the floor. Unable to nod, Spine put all the emotion into his eyes to say 'yes'. Hatchworth hated human hospitals.


	19. Toujours

Song: Bran Bal, the souless village (piano version)  
Album: Final Fantasy IX: Piano Collection  
Artist: Nobou Uematsu

Chapter 19: Toujours

Hatchworth marched down the empty halls of Walter Manor. The household had been eerily silent these last few months. It was a true symbol of how much life the bots brought to those around them. With the automatons out of commission the manor felt asleep. Like the walls themselves were holding their breath, waiting for them.

Hatch walked this path everyday since they returned. His damages weren't nearly as bad as the others. Some slight glitching here and there, but nothing he couldn't live with for the time being. His shoes clicked on the metal steps as he climbed the staircase to the lab. When he had to be sealed off for so long the others visited him everyday. And now it was his turn to do the same. 

He reached the landing and carefully pushed open the swinging metal doors. He knew not to disturb the humans if they were deep in their concentration. Even working around the clock it took Peter V, Micheal, and Peter VI this long to get the majority of repairs done. But today was a big day for everyone. Hopefully they would be able to bring Rabbit online.

Spine's new body laid on the worktable. His head sitting on the shelf across, watching Peter V work intently with the gears and springs. It just needed some additions before he could be plugged into the framework. 

Laying on a similar table beside where Peter V and Spine were, was Rabbit and Peter the VI. The father and son team had split the repairs pretty evenly. Although the more Advanced Engineer was able to tackle the more delicate work with Spine. And the younger was more adept at the inner programming workings that Rabbit needed. 

Micheal was supposed to be working on The Jon. His repairs were slow coming with the hospital stays, doctor visits, and trying to work around a broken arm. This was another one of those slow moving days for him. Leaned over, goggles on his eyes, Micheal napped quietly with his head resting on Jon's chest. The Peters didn't bother to wake him, knowing that with everything else going on Micheal needed his rest and that he would refuse to leave his work.

As the door clicked closed behind Hatchworth, Spine raised his eyes to the fellow robot. They gave each other quiet greeting smiles before turning back to the humans. Hatchworth pulled himself up on the bench next to Spine, giving him a nice pat on the head. Spine scowled at him, to Hatchworth's delight. It was nice to be the older bot for once, to be looked 'up' to by Spine and to help take care of them.

“She really did not want to make this easy on us, did she?” Peter sr. coughed as he continued to work. Talking mostly to himself, but he knew the others listened to his every word. 

“Still can't get the programming right?” Hatchworth asked, arching his neck up to try and see Peter sr.'s hands working.

“Its not about getting it right.” Peter V corrected, not looking up from his work. “Its about doing it... again. She didn't just turn off or delete these programs or receptors, she made it so they couldn't be used.” Feeling the confusion in the room he began to elaborate. “Its like... she made it out of date. That if we were to use the exact same code, or wire it through the same wires it still wouldn't be recognized. So we have to make new connections and new programs that do the same thing as the old ones, but are different.” He covered his mouth with his sleeve, coughing again. “And somehow she even effected their cores...”

“That's why Spine speaks french?” Hatchworth tried to hide his laughter.

“For the time being yes... it was the only backup language files we had. Besides you all should know enough from the War.” The comment seemed to hurt more than it was intended too, although completely true. He took the uneasy silence as a sign to stop the conversation and turn all focus back to his work.

Hatchworth hung his head low, turning out of the corner of his eyes to Spine beside him. The silver bot was tight-lipped, almost glaring as he stared at Peter the younger. He didn't mean to look so angry. He was just concerned, as always, that things were on task. It was slightly comforting for Hatch to know that Spine cared so much. He probably felt the same when Hatchworth had to be sealed away. Although he could never see his face, the tone in his voice- that concerned and forced strength- was the same as when he spoke to him through that thick metal door.

Spine didn't notice Hatchworth's contemplative gaze. He was too busy watching Peter VI type at the computer. The scientist kept his eyes transfixed to the screen. It didn't disturb him to be watched while he worked. It was something he had grown used to from working with the robots. The silence, however, was new. The whole manor felt too quiet since the bots were non-functioning. Usually he would have Jon bouncing over his shoulder, or Rabbit constantly asking him questions or telling him stories. 

Peter brought his eyebrows into a confused arch, clicking the keyboard sharply before there was a spark and crash. The computer went blank and began to smoke. Jumping to his feet, he grabbed the fire extinguisher from the wall and drowned the tower and monitor in the fluffy cooling liquid.  
The rest of the room kept their eyes glued to him. Knowing they were waiting for an explanation, he turned and cleared his throat. “This is the 5th computer he's fried.”

“What are you trying to do?” Peter V asked, now turning back to Spine's repairs.

He scratched his head and began to pull a new tower out of a closet. “There's a program... its in his virus vault.” He grumbled, starting to clear out the burnt CPU and replace it with the new one. “Every time I try to delete it... it just over clocks the systems. Its not like a regular program.”

Peter V froze, thinking that sentence over before raising his eyes to Spine. “Is that... is that the one?”

Spine looked equally confused. He thought he saw Rabbit delete Program 2671. Then she attacked him. And there was all that static. And then... then they were gone. “Je n'sais pas... ( _I don't know_ )” Spine frowned. The language felt more unsettling in his deep tone.

Taking a deep breath, Peter V leaned back and rubbed his eyelids with his fingers. All this work, all this time, and it could still be lurking there. Hiding somewhere inside Rabbit's mind. “You said its in the virus vault?”

“Yes.”

“Can it... do anything?”

“Well... no. It can't move itself, but I also can't delete it. It doesn't have access to any other programs or... I mean. His system labeled it as spam. There's only a problem when I try to get rid of it.” Peter VI huffed, scratching his head.

“Well then that is a problem. But perhaps... not an immediate one.” He stood from the desk, propping Spine's body upright to close up some panels. “Are you ready for this?” He asked, only turning his gaze towards the silver head.

“Toujours. ( _Always_ )” 

“Well then lets get you in here and hope you don't fizzle out like the last time.” Peter took a slight step back, then nodded to Hatchworth. “If you would do the honors please.”

“Of course!” Hatch jumped to his feet. Carefully picking up Spine and handing him over. The atmosphere was thick and heavy. Everyone watching as Peter V carefully connected Spine in his new setup. Sliding his metal vertebra in each slot, connecting the cables, and then fixing Spine's neck in the slot, he was now fulling integrated. 

Peter took a step back, waiting to see if Spine could control the frame this time. “Well? How does it feel?”

Spine was quiet, but the gears were clearly turning. After a few moments he raised one arm, his movements were jerky at first but then smoothed out as he got the hang of it again. He stretched out it and flexed his fingers, bending them at the joints in a plucking motion. Confident enough now he placed both hands on the table and pushed himself to the floor. Carefully setting his feet down, then putting his weight on them. He wobbled to one side but caught his balance. It was like trying to learn how to walk again. It was different but the same. Different motions, different pathways to make the same motions. He just had to learn them again.

“That's good. You're doing very well.” Peter V smiled softly. He felt like a parent of a young child again. “Can you take a few steps for me? Maybe over to Hatchworth?”

Spine nodded and slowly, taking small shifting steps, began to make his way to the other bot. He learned quickly and by the time he reached him he was walking normal again. Everything seemed to be in working order. He stopped right in front of Hatchworth, they were almost nose to nose. His stern scowl began to fade, replaced by a large grin. Hatch smiled back, then chucked as Spine wrapped his arms around him in a hug, lifting him off the ground. Things were looking up, they might actually be okay. 

“I'm glad to have you back too.” Hatch patted his back, kicking his feet in the air.


	20. I Can Take it

Song: Ghost  
Artist: Howie Day

Song: The Little Things Give you Away  
Album: Minutes to Midnight  
Artist: Linkin Park

Chapter 20: I can take it

After putting Hatchworth back on the ground, Spine moved to Peter V and gave him a tight thank you hug. Peter smiled out of the corner of his mouth, patting the robots back. 

“You don't have to thank me.”

“Mais... non... _Of course I have to thank you._ ” Spine was surprisingly enthusiastic. Maybe it was the new lease on life. That he could do things for himself once more.

“Dad.” Peter VI coughed, letting them have their brief happy moment. “Could you help me with this now...” He plopped back in his chair and swiveled to the screen. Spine was mostly repaired, but Rabbit was still in the dark. Spine's smile quickly faded, now punishing himself for forgetting for however short the moment was, that his brother was still in limbo.

Peter V sighed and placed a comforting hand on Spine's shoulder. “Don't worry to much. You can't strain your new system.” He gave Spine a gentle smile. “Now the two of us can give him everything we've got.”

Spine nodded, still not about to forgive himself. There was a ping as the intercom system turned on, Brianna's voice coming over the loud speakers. “Dr. Walter. Micheal Reed has a phone call.” She announced.  
Peter V shuffled to the intercom, pressing the button “He's kind of... indisposed at the moment.” He sighed, turning back to the sleeping engineer. “Whose the call from?”

“Its that Estates Lawyer again. This is his 3rd call.” There was annoyance in her voice, but dealing with Lawyers could do that to anybody.

“Take a message then... he will just have to call him back.” 

The intercom went silent again, as well as the room. Peter V moved to his son, looking over his shoulder as he typed away at the keyboard. Giving him hints as they shifted through Rabbit's coding. Spine and Hatchworth stood around awkwardly. They couldn't do anything to help. Nothing. Only the Walters could fix Rabbit. 

Hours passed before anyone addressed each other again. It was Peter V's stomach grumbling that broke the silence. They had worked through breakfast, lunch, and now it was dinner time. One couldn't think on an empty stomach. He raised his eyes from the desk at the two bots. Spine and Hatchworth were sitting patiently next to each other, watching the Walters intently. Their sight never wavering over the long hours. 

“Hatchworth?” He asked and the bot immediately jumped to his feet, prepared. “Could you bring us some sandwiches?”

“Of course.” He tipped his hat to him, and then to Spine, before dashing out of the room. Something he could do. Finally.

Peter and Spine watched as Hatchworth eagerly ran out of the room for the kitchen, then turned to each other. “Spine... If you feel up to it.” He turned and nodded towards the slumbering Micheal. “Do you think you could take him to his bed? I think this is a longer nap than usual.”

Spine didn't like the idea of leaving Rabbit's side, but if he could do anything to make it easier for the Walters he couldn't say no. He gave him an affirming nod, “ _Qui._ ” And hustled to Micheal. Very carefully pulling the screw driver out of his hand and rocking him into a princess carry. He rested the human's head against his chest, his good arm folded over his broken one against his stomach, his legs dangling free over Spine's arm.

“I know I don't have to tell you this but...” Peter sighed as he held the door open for Spine. His eyes were soft and his words heartfelt. He worried for the young engineer. He reminded him a little of himself so young. And unlike his son, Micheal volunteered for his position. “Just, be careful with him. His damages... those we can't fix.” 

The door closed behind him and as Spine carefully moved up the stairs he stared down at the sleeping human nestled in his arms. All this time he was so worried about Rabbit, he didn't even think of Micheal. But then Micheal wouldn't talk to him. He couldn't even look at him anymore. There was something unspoken between them, something Micheal was holding onto. The tension was so obvious to everyone. It made them uncomfortable to be in the same room as the two of them. When Micheal was awake he was uncharacteristically quiet. He took whatever orders the Walters gave him and then would go straight into his work. And he slept so much. For that Spine blamed the pills. He knew humans had to take them for their pain, but this seemed excessive. Micheal did it to the point where he could barely retain consciousness. Maybe he just didn't want to stay awake long enough to think.

They were making their way down the long and empty hallway to the humans rooms. Micheal began to squirm in Spine's arms. He was growing warm, sweat beading on his forehead. His body clearly distressed. With their relationship being as broken as it was, Spine could not be comforting. He could only hold him tighter so he wouldn't fall. But as he gripped harder Micheal seemed to squirm more. Having the cold metallic hands clenching him made him more stressed.

He let out a soft moan, flailing his arm up and smacking Spine in the chin. As his hand made contact with the cold titanium Micheal's eyes fluttered open. It took him a split second to see that it was Spine grabbing him, staring down at him. And only another to let out a frightened blood curdling scream. He kicked and flailed, fighting to escape Spine's tight grasp.   
Spine's initial reaction was to hold him tighter, keep him from falling, but that would just make the situation worse. Peter asked him to be careful. So doing his best to let Micheal escape without hurting himself, he loosened his arms and pulled them back to his body.

Micheal rolled onto the carpet panting. His good hand gripped onto his chest. He thought it was just a nightmare, was this still part of it? His chest burned and he felt the palpitations return. He was warned to take it easy, not to get too excited or else- and there it was. It skipped a beat. Now he knew he was awake, because this was no kind of pain you could dream up. He crawled to the wall, leaning against it, trying to catch his breath and clenching his chest. His eyes were tightly held closed, forcing the heavy breath through his nostrils to try and calm himself. 

Spine just stood still, quiet. His arms hung dead at his sides as he watch the human struggle to get away from him. He knew Spine wouldn't hurt him anymore, but he still wasn't over the one time he did. Even if Micheal didn't mean to, it hurt his feelings.

“What... time... is it?” Micheal panted heavily. At least he wasn't so frightened he couldn't talk to Spine.

“ _Il est... six heures._ ” 

Micheal groaned and forced an eye open, glaring up at the silver bot. “I don't... know... what that... means.” 

Spine tried to be patient with Micheal's annoyed tone. He had to be gentle. Slowly he knelled in front of him on the floor and raised six fingers, signaling that it was six o'clock.   
Micheal blinked his eyes into focus and let out a relieved sigh. “Close enough....” His hand still massaging his chest he forced himself to his feet, not taking the hand that Spine had offered to help him. And with Robot in tow, Micheal made his way slowly to his bedroom. Spine wasn't about to leave him in case something happened, and he wasn't about to accept his help. And once again they weren't talking to each other. Or more like Micheal wasn't talking to him.

His bedroom door was thrown open, bouncing off the coiled spring. He moved quickly to his night stand and began to shift through the many bottles of medication. Curious, Spine followed him and stepped inside. Lately Micheal had been private about his room, and you could see why. It was in shambles. A lamp was broken on the floor, there were piles of dirty and bloody clothes. Plates of barely eaten food, and several empty prescription bottles. He wasn't caring for himself, he wasn't eating, hardly showered. And the pills, all those pills.

Micheal could feel his judging eyes over his room. Just another reason he wanted to turn it off. He popped open a bottle and poured out 3 or 4 different colors. Grabbing a bottle of water off the nightstand, he threw them into the back of his throat and guzzled it down. Now Spine was staring at him. As he swallowed hard they met eyes, the sparks flying. 

“You have no right... to give me that look.” Micheal growled.

“ _Ce qui?_ ” Spine slightly offended. What look! The fact that he was concerned? That he cared? That he was worried? Everything he said and did just irritated him more. So what? What did he do!?

“I know you think I take too much, too often. But do you even know what these pills are?” Micheal grabbed just one of the empty bottles on the floor, throwing it hard at Spine. He caught it over his head and read the label. “This is my heart medicine. Ya know... the stuff I have to take everyday. For the rest of my life.” The bitterness seeped into every syllable. Now he knew what this was about. “For the rest. Of my. Life. Do you understand what that means?” He turned to Spine now, his eyes were piercing. His words laced with anger. The pills were working, now he could be excited.

“Anything that says 'Don't do if you have heart problems' I can't do. I can't ride roller coasters, I can't drive a car for at least another year, I have to take these... these STUPID PILLS EVERY DAY!” He screamed, frustrated, and kicked the night stand. Then stomping on empty bottles with each word. Breathless he stood still again. “And if I don't... if I somehow miss it... the irregular beat, the palpitations. Even when its over its not over! I will live with this... this... This!” He screamed ripping his shirt off and over his shoulders. 

On his back was a large scar, raised tissue branching out like veins over his whole back. Where the bolt had gone through his flesh and leaving its mark permanently etched on him. Spine hadn't seen it before, nobody had. Micheal had said all of two words, and now exploded into anger at him. What could he do besides stand there and take it, trying not to show his shock.

“... and that's not even the worst of it...” Defeated he fell to his knees. Quiet tears streaming down his cheeks. “They said as I get older... it might effect my... my cognitive functions. Do you know what that means?” He sat quietly for a while, trying to keep back the tears enough to speak. “What does it mean to you... They fixed you. Everything is fine again. This whole thing is just a blip in your time-line... Will you even remember it in 30 years?” He placed his palm on his forehead, his breath cracking as the tears flowed freely. “Will you... when I won't? When I can't...” 

Spine's hurt feelings faded as he watched Micheal break down. It was just a matter of time really, all that pent up anger and emotion. Perhaps this was why Peter sent him up with Micheal. He wanted them to patch things up, they just needed alone time together. And he was right. Micheal's damages couldn't be repaired.

He let out a sigh and very carefully sat next to Micheal on the dirty floor. Thankful that he let him be this close, but keeping his distance. If Micheal wanted to be comforted he would, but nothing without permission.

“... everything she tried to take away from you...” He sobbed. “She's taken from me... it just might take time..”

For a whole hour Micheal wept. Once Spine thought maybe he was dried out, there was a sniffle, a revelation, and then the sobbing started again. As he exhausted himself and the pain medicine kicked in, he sounded more drunk than depressed. At one point he even seemed to have fallen asleep sitting up. He titled forward slightly. Spine raising both hands and keeping them hovered around him in case he fell. He swayed, dipping closer, then shot his eyes open. 

“... I don't know... why I'm so mad at you...” His words were slurred, stumbling as he turned and crawled to his bed. He was able enough to pull his chest against the side, hanging his arms over as he began to drift asleep again. “...I think.. its just cause...” He yawned. He barely seemed aware of his surroundings, maybe now Spine could help.

Spine helped pull him to his feet, trying to keep his grip soft and gentle to not disturb him. He made Micheal sit on the mattress, then helped him swing his legs over and finally taking his shoes off.

“...If I blame myself... If I go down... that... way...” Micheal mumbled. His eyes closed and his words distant. Spine unraveled the comforter and gently tucked him in.“... I won't... come back...”

Spine watched him sleep, sitting on the edge of the bed. For once he seemed peaceful. Maybe the nightmares would stop, maybe after confiding his fears he could learn to forgive himself. Humans were so complicated. Their lives so short, and so troubled. Micheal didn't deserve to suffer because Spine made a mistake. It was something he could never forget. In all his years, he remembered every moment he hurt the humans he loved.... trying to forget the times they hurt him.

“ _If you have to hate me, blame me, I understand. I can take it. I have eternity to take it..._ ” 

Hatchworth got closer to the end of the hallway. Raising an eyebrow to Spine. His back was leaned against Micheal's bedroom door. His head hung low and his eyes dim. The streaks of oil on his face were dry and crusty, old. 

“Spine?” He didn't respond, his eyes still staring blankly at the carpeting. “They are ready to turn on Rabbit.... are you-”

“I'm fine...” Spine cleared his throat, standing straight. 

“Okay then.” He grumbled, not believing it one bit. “But first I would clean your face... if you want them to believe that.”


	21. Rabbit, The Sorceress, and The Beast

Song: Writer's Block  
Album: Britt Daniel  
Artist: Stranger Than Fiction OST  
  
Song: Lost! (Acoustic)  
Artist: Coldplay  
Album: Viva La Vida  
  
Song: The Past ~ Personal History  
Album: Shadow Hearts 2 OST  
  
Chapter 21: Rabbit, The Sorceress, and The Beast

 

“And he's... okay now?”

“Yes.”

“And he... can't hurt me?”

“No he won't.”

“Or... or hurt you?”

 

Peter V let out a sigh, setting his needle-nose pliers to the side. Placing both hands on the little robot's hands, to be whatever level of comforting he would understand. His broken legs laid out to the side as Peter V was working on them. They had to be disconnected to make repairs. Making the smallest of the robots look even smaller.

 

“We don't know everything yet...” He started soft but grew louder as his words became more solid. “Spine came back online, but Rabbit hasn't been able to. Spine is fine. There are no rogue programs. No interference. He is himself again.” Lifting a hand he began to untangle the bots hair. “You don't have to be afraid of him now, Jon. He feels terrible for the things that happened... but he didn't do it on his own recognizance. This woman... she was controlling him. She made him do those things.” Peter sighed and patted The Jon's cheeks. “Do you think you can forgive him?”

 

As if on cue, Spine and Hatchworth both walked through the doors. Their doleful expressions fading as they laid eyes upon their robot brother. Hatchworth immediately ran to Jon on the table, exchanging hugs and happy greetings. Spine stayed back, leaning against the wall. Unsure if Jon harbored similar feelings to him the way Micheal did. He had hurt them both so much.

 

As the two younger bots embraced each other, Jon peered his eyes over Hatchwoth's shoulder. Meeting Spine's brooding gaze. They were both uneasy about each other, unsure how to approach or just start again. Hatchworth could feel Jon's arms start to relax. Taking it as a signal to pull away, he then followed Jon's glance to Spines, and then back to Jon. The room felt uneasy as they had their stare down. The energy more nervous than angry.

 

 _< <Jon I... I->>_ Spine stumbled with his words. How could he apologize, how could he share everything he wanted to with just words. With everything that transpired, could he ever fully explain the amount of remorse, regret, guilt, that laid so heavily on his mind. That he blamed himself for everything she did to them. Every bit of damage, every lie, every doubt. His mouth dropped open, the air unable to escape. He had been strong to this point, staying reserved, but trying to form those words 'I'm sorry' felt impossible. Not that he wasn't sorry, but that he knew it wasn't enough.

 

He covered his face with shaking hands. His speech degraded into indistinguishable squeaks. The oil boiling under the surface, ready to escape his ducts. He was about to lose control of his emotions, but then Jon spoke.

 

“You did a bad thing.” He grumbled with his arms crossed over his chest. His lecture continued, “You let someone else change your programming. That's a big no-no. Right Peter?”  
  
“Well yes. But you did a bad thing too.” Peter pointed out with that fatherly nod.

 

“What? What did I do!” Jon pouted, uncrossing his arms and putting little fists against his trembling chin.

 

“From what I hear... you knew that Spine had changed his programming and that it was affecting him badly. And you kept it a secret from everyone.” It was a minor infraction, but one that needed to be addressed none the less. And maybe it would give Spine time to sort out his words.  
  
“But but! You're supposed to keep friends' secrets...” Jon frowned, now thinking it over and scratching his head. “Aren't you?”

 

Peter smiled softly and leaned close to the little bot, wrapping a gentle arm over his shoulders. “If that secret means they are hurting themselves... or hurting others... you always tell somebody. Tell me, tell Micheal, tell Petes, tell Rabbit, tell Spine.” He paused and looked towards the silver bot. Under regular circumstances Spine would have been the first name given.  
  
“I'm sorry...” Jon sniffled. “I didn't know it was wrong.”

 

“It's alright. It wasn't bad, you just didn't know.” He tried to cheer him up. “And now we know for next time, hmm? If someone is going to hurt themselves or others, secret or not, you must tell someone.” Jon nodded in agreement, the soft friendly smile back on his face. “Don't be too upset. I've already had to have a strong word with Spine as well.”

 

“And what about Hatchworth? What did he do wrong?” Jon pointed to the mustachioed automaton. Peter chuckled, standing to his feet and picking his pliers back up.

 

“Hatchworth was actually very brave. He did what he had to do, kept a cool head, and made sure Micheal was treated properly. Bringing all of you home by himself.”

 

When a Walter complimented or praised a robot for doing something without a prompt, it made the robots happy like school children. Giddy down to their very cores. Hearing the praise made Jon and Spine happy for Hatch, knowing how much those words meant. And you could clearly tell he enjoyed it too. His face was starting to turn red as heat built in his cheeks. His hands wrapped behind his back as he rocked on his heels.  
  
“Thank... thank you sir!” His words covered the spurring giggles.

 

“And what about Rabbit? What did he do wrong?” Jon's question started as a laugh, trying to continue the happy feelings. The positive energy was quickly drained from the room as Rabbit was brought up. Jon knew nothing of what had gone on. But seeing the sorrow faces that lined the room, he could tell he missed something disastrous. It was quiet again, everyone averting their gaze. “Spine?” Jon visibly shaken by the unspoken bad news. “What happened to Rabbit?”

 

Spine's face went blank as Hatchworth and Jon stared at him expectantly. He wasn't exactly sure what had transpired, and what he did know he had only told Peter V. All he could remember that happened after Rabbit left him was the flashing pain. His vision was full of static, but he thought he saw Rabbit fight the black beast, then be attacked by her. Then Rabbit was gone.

 

“Spine?” Jon asked again, softer this time. Enough to break Spine out of his thoughtful trance. Spine looked to each of their expectant faces, then cleared his throat. He had to explain, but it was too hard. So instead he began to perform, hiding behind the ever present invisible stage.

 

 _< <Rabbit... he valiantly charged into my mainframe.>>_ He started the story. Jon loved to hear stories. Rabbit loved to tell stories. He'd probably appreciate being the center of one of Spines. They were very rare, and always verged on epic. _< <He searched the programs and found me broken, terrified, and unresponsive.>> _Admitting his fear was hard, but Rabbit's story deserved it for the true depth of his heroics. _< <He had to save me, carrying me to a safe spot. He would not give up. He was destined to fight the beast inside me. I had never seen him so serious, so determined... so fearless.>>_

 

 _< <He marched into battle with the sorceress and her beast. His words echoed in my mind as I was left behind. He would not let her win and he would not stop. Determined to rid my consciousness of her evil and villainy. Willing to go as far as to sacrifice himself at her dark alter so that I may survive.>>_ Spine was unaware, too deep in thought as he told the tale, as the oil slowly streamed down his face. Remembering so clearly the last time he spoke with his brother.

 

“What happened?!” Jon sniffed and hugged Hatchworth tightly. The two of them embracing each other and imagining the whole scenario as Spine laid it out. Like he was a damsel in distress and Rabbit was the white knight coming to their rescue.  
  
 _< <He led the beast through the maze of castle walls. It was large and menacing, but Rabbit was quick and agile. Driving the monster into a rage. It could not catch him. But the sorceress was vile and had plans of her own. She descended upon me, casting her spells through my body. My cries of anguish called Rabbit, serving her purpose.>>_ He paused for a moment, closing his eyes as he came closer to the finish. Such heroic tales didn't usually end well for the protagonists.

 

 _< <Rabbit knelled before her, offering himself in my place. She happily agreed to his pleas and let her beast satiate its hunger with his flesh. Yet, where she was greedy and sinister, Rabbit was full of tricks. In the hand her monster gobbled up was a magic bean. Before it could finish its task the bean purified the beast from the inside out. Filling it with magical white holes of light until it vanished before us.>>_ Spine had to turn to his side, not able to look at their teary little eyes straight forward. He knew what was coming next. He wasn’t sure he could put it as eloquently as the rest of the story. But he would try, Rabbit deserved that. _< <The sorceress went mad, calling down a storm of fire and light. Although his wounds were great, Rabbit had not finished his quest, continuing to taunt her into a fury. She threw herself on top of him, her rage blinding her as she poured every ounce of magic through him. Draining his life force. Yet the great jester knight had one more feat in his bag of tricks. He uttered no words, forced no screams, absorbing the witches own power.>> _

 

That was almost too hard of a lie. For Rabbit did scream, something so deafening and gut wrenching that Spine would never forget. Jon and Hatchworth didn't need to know that.

_< <Till finally there was a blinding light. A concentrated sunrise beaming between them. It was warm and comforting, and equally blinding. He had used her own magic against her. Evaporating both Hero and Villain before my eyes, and leaving only smoke and burnt earth.>>_

 

There was a long silence. Spine finished his tale, as best as he could. His eyes staring at the ground as the moments replayed. They weren't as fantastical as his words made them, he almost preferred the story version.

 

“Did... Did Rabbit ever come back?” Jon's voice hushed, as if his speaking could call the sorceress back.

 

“We'll see soon enough.” Peter VI announced as he stood from the computer, stretching his arms behind his head. “I think we're ready to turn him on.”

 


	22. Are You Online?

Song: Morcotus  
Artist: Hans Zimmer  
Album: Batman Begins  
  
Chapter 22: Are You Online?

 

The Walters gathered their tools and moved towards the powered down robot on the table. The other bots quickly took their place on the floor. Long ago Col. Walter drew a line on the linoleum with paint. The purpose was to keep the bots from energetically interrupting his work on the others, and they were trained well.

 

Hatch and Spine moved towards their invisible square, the paint faded away decades ago. Poor Jon was stuck at the table, forced to be left behind once again. He pouted and watched the others take their position, giving puppy dog eyes. “Spine would you-...” He paused and thought for a moment. It was second nature to ask Spine for favors, but he should still be mad at him... Shouldn't he? Spine raised his eyes to Jon. It was nearly impossible to hide the eagerness in his face. Jon was talking to him, whatever he could do to make things right for the sensitive bot he would do without question. “I... I can't see...” Jon continued to pout, turning towards his broken legs on the table. This just refreshed the fact that Spine was the one who broke Jon in the first place. All the bots were quietly contemplating the deep meaning as they stared at Jon's distressed parts.

 

Jon quickly tried to shake the painful thoughts from his mind. He hated spending so much time on painful memories. Everything was supposed to be happy and cheerful, all the time. There was just too much heartache in their lives to spend time thinking about it. Forcing that smile back to his face he raised his glance to Hatch, who returned the smile, then to Spine.

 

Spine's entire focus was on Jon's broken half. The pained expressed etched into the corners of his mouth. Where Jon always tried to ignore sad feelings, Spine was the brooding type. Sometimes so much so that it took the combined efforts of Jon and Rabbit to pull him out of such depressing states. And he had so much more to be sad about now, maybe Jon could cheer him up. Spine would punish himself enough for both of them, he didn't need Jon to be mad at him as well.

“Spine?” Jon tried to stay chipper. Immediately Spine blinked, breaking his focus and turning towards him. On his toes and eager to help. “Could you... hold me up so I could see?”

 

“That's a great idea...” Peter V smiled as he worked with his son. Knowing the two of them were going to be okay was one more thing to check off the list. He could repair their bodies, but he couldn't repair their relationships. Just like humans, they had to do that on their own.

 

With a click of his heels and a nod Spine happily marched to Jon on the table. Carefully he helped Jon wrap his arms over his shoulders, tilting his head to one side so Jon could see past. He used his own arms as a crutch for Jon. Cradling the bottom of his torso in his arms behind his back. Jon's own arms hugging around his neck tightly. Usually Spine wasn't one for physical contact, but the slight hug was immensely comforting for a time he was so stressed.

 

“I'm so tall! Look at me Hatchy! I'm taller than you now!” Jon laughed, pushing Hatchworth's hat down on his head as they walked past. Now all three bots were in place, chatting, and eagerly awaiting their final brother to be turned on.

 

“Boys quiet down, or else we can't hear.” Peter V was stern. Not in the mood for anymore games. They were almost ready and they couldn't miss a single thing once they switch Rabbit's power on. Immediately the 3 of them went stiff, almost in a military fashion. All eyes on the Walters as they worked their magic. Turning bolts, closing panels, replacing Rabbit's faceplate.

 

“Dad?” Young Peter whispered over his shoulder while still closing up Rabbit's breastplate. He didn't want to make the robots more worried, but he had to voice his concerns. “What if its not him?... what if he's... ya know... rogue too?”

 

Peter V contemplated the thought. They had to take proper precautions. He didn't want to doubt Rabbit, but he couldn't leave it to chance. He let out a troubled sigh, shaking his head as he pulled the steel bars over Rabbit's arm. “... better strap him in then...”

 

Hatchworth and Jon didn't seem to be bothered as the Walters tied Rabbit down, but Spine knew what it was for. It was like watching the old black and white Frankenstein movie. The scientists trapping their creation to keep others safe, only for it to be destroyed by angry humans in the end. Spine always thought it was a worthwhile lesson for them. To understand that humans did not give their trust so easily.

 

There was a loud click as the table flew up, leaving Rabbit in an upright position. The Steel bars held tight over his arms, wrists, chest, legs, neck, and forehead. He'd be barely able to move, which is what they needed until completely sure.

 

Peter VI stood straight, waiting for a signal. Once Peter sr. gave him the nod he turned to Rabbit's back and began to flip switches and turn nobs. The current was positive, running through Rabbit's body. “His core is weak still... it might take some time.”

 

“Its fine...” Peter responded as Rabbit began to softly hum. Usually the bots would switch on immediately. Considering his damages Rabbit was still doing pretty well. “Rabbit? Are you online?” Not quite expecting a response, sometimes the robots could hear but not speak. It helped to know that they were in safe hands. “Just take your time. No rush.”

 

Almost 15 minutes passed with no other signs from Rabbit. The Walters tried giving him small charges, turning him off and on again, rearranging his cords. Their engineering minds always turning to the next option. The other bots were still anxious. Staying put in their tight square, eyes always open and always watching.

 

“Rabbit we are still here if you can hear us.” Peter's voice soft and soothing. He was standing back in thought, rubbing his chin with one hand while his son adjusted more wires in the back. “If you can just give us a sign...” Suddenly there was a hard click and a gushing noise muffled by Peter VI's startled screams. He jumped back to his feet, wiping the oil from his face. He should have known better and to wear goggles, something his father told him time and time again. You never knew when a bot would have a leak or spurt.

 

“Ack! I've been slimed!” He stumbled back to the sink, trying to wash the oil from his eyes.

 

“....pa-pappy?”

 

Everyone froze, their ever present gaze back to Rabbit. His voice was so soft you could barely hear it, almost making them start to doubt he even spoke at all. They waited in silence and anticipation.

 

“Rabbit are you online?”

 

His chassis sputtered and his face began to contort, trying to respond again. He looked troubled, in pain almost. At least now they knew he could hear them. “I'm going to start the exam. Are you ready?”

 

“..y-y-yes.. I'm r-r-ready...” The stuttering was always the worst right after start-up.

 

“You obviously can hear now. Any auditory problems?”

 

“...n-n-no...”

 

“Visual receptors online?” A small creak as Rabbit forced his eyes open. His pupils tiny from the bright light. After blinking a few times he seemed to focus, but the light still pained him.

 

“I-I-I-its so ba-ba-bright...”

 

“I can turn it down for you...” Peter VI dimmed the lights, only slightly so that they could still see their work. “Better?”

 

“..y-yes...”

 

“Rabbit can you tell me the date?” Peter V started the questions again. Rabbit still seemed to be trying to focus on the room around him.

 

“... P-p-p-appy my arm... it really-y-y-y hurts...” He grumbled, squirming underneath the bars.

 

“Alright, but can you tell me the date? Can you check your atomic clock?” Peter pressed harder. Rabbit was already showing signs of memory gaps and impaired function. Even if he got the questions wrong they were important to answer. And just as important to not correct him, for if he knew he was giving wrong answers it could influence the rest of the exam. Even though it was hard, the other bots had to keep the worry from their faces.

 

Rabbit let out a soft pained cry, struggling under the straps. “.... i-i-it-t-t-s-s-s st-st-sto-p-p-p-p-ped...” He started to grow panicked, fighting against the straps holding him down. “.... my ar-r-m...”

 

“shh okay okay. I'll look at it.” Peter V sighed, giving him a soft pat on the chest.

 

“We did like... a million tests. There's nothing wrong with it.”

 

“Maybe its internal...”

 

“... I-i-i-i can't-t-t-t- mo-oo-ve...”

 

“Its just a precaution Rabbit. I can see you squirming. You're doing fine.”

 

“W-w-where's Sp-sp-ine? I-i-is he ok-kay?”

 

Peters turned to each other, then to Spine, as well as Hatchworth and Jon. Still broken, obviously in pain, and he has to know if Spine was alright. Peter V game him a nod, signaling it was okay to answer.

 

_< <I'm fine Rabbit. I'm right here.>>_ Oh how hard it was to hide his ecstatic tone, trying to keep it smooth and calm. While on the inside he was screaming in happiness.

 

“...f-f-french?... we v-vi-is-ting the-the class-ss-ss-icss?” Rabbit let out one chuckle before choking on the oil building in his throat. It dripped down the corner of his mouth. “...la-laugh-ghing h-h-hurts...”


	23. Keeping Track

Song: War in Me  
Artist: Kenna  
Album: New Sacred Cow  
  
Chapter 23: Keeping Track  
  
Rabbit gurgled on the building oil in his throat. Peter sr. continued to investigate the pain in his arm while his son began to work on the piping in Rabbit's neck. Just like all the other times they tested his circuitry there was nothing wrong. Connectors were synched, no lose wires, a strong electrical current to every piece. What could be causing the pain?  
  
“Oops!” Peter VI gasped out, a tube snapping under his fingers. Oil began to spray everywhere. Rabbit started losing pressure to his faceplate and photoreceptors. The light in his eyes flickered as his body convulsed. The automaton's arms trying to grasp at his wound, but he was strapped down tight, leaving only his hands to flail frantically. He was choking on the continued build up.   
  
“I told you to be careful! This is the most delicate area!” Peter sr. quickly pushed his son out of the way, trying to repair the damage as thick lukewarm oil poured down his face and Rabbit's chest.  They worked frantically, pulling in more tools to help stop the leak. A soldering gun, pliers, wrench. It took nearly fifteen minutes to seal the leak, and maybe another two to try and dry out the spilled oil from his gears. “Everything is here. Their voice box, the main oil piping.” He continued to lecture.  
  
“I know dad...”   
  
“Its so tightly packed. You have to be very careful. Just one little nick and-”  
  
“I know dad!” Peter VI grumbled and stomped away. Banishing himself to the sidelines. “I'm sorry... we've been working all day. I'm tired... it just slipped. Okay?”  
  
“Rabbit can you speak?” Peter sr. didn't address his son's question. His tunnel vision was the worst when working on the bots. He cared for them like his own children, oblivious to Six's jealousy. Rabbit coughed, spitting up what oil was left in his throat. Soon able to take in oxygen again. “Rabbit? Can you-”  
  
“y-y-yea...” He continued to cough and cringe. He tried to rotate his shoulder and bring a hand to his pained arm. The stress seemed to just increase the pain he was feeling. “...F-f-five... my... ar-rm...”   
  
Peter raised his eyebrows and blinked rapidly. He addressed him as Five. Maybe calling him Pappy was a fluke as he started up? The stuttering was calming down, he was recovering. All except for his arm. “I'm sorry Rabbit.” He said softly as he patted the robots shoulder with an oil slicked hand. “I can't find anything wrong with it. The circuitry is good. The programing was replaced. I honestly don't know why it still hurts you.” He frowned and stared at the floor. He hated to give up on a task, admitting defeat. Especially when one of his boys were in pain.  
  
Rabbit was quiet, his breathing starting to calm. His face and body relaxed. His eyes seemed able to focus again, peering out at the gallery before him.   
  
“Is it better now?” Peter asked, taking note of Rabbit's growing ease.   
  
“It's... still there...” No stutters, no glitches. “B-but... not as bad.” Rabbit nodded his head slowly, raising his eyes to Spine. And for the first time since his reboot, that jester smile crept upon his lips. It was such a relief, somehow his smile spreading to everyone else in the room. And Spine's was the largest of them all. He couldn't help himself, couldn't contain the sheer joy. He started to chuckle deeply, not even worth it to hide it. “Spine? Are you... a-a-are you crying?” Rabbit teased. Spine never thought he would miss that.  
  
 _< <Yes...>>_ Spine nodded happily.  _< <I suppose that I am.>>_  
  
“That's the second time today.” Jon giggled, poking him in the cheek.  
  
“Technically its the third time.” Hatchworth corrected with a raised index finger.  
  
 _< <I didn't realize we were keeping Track.>>_   
  
“I wasn't.” Jon wiped the oil slicks off of Spine's face with his sleeve.  
  
“I was.” Hatchworth interjected with a smart nod.  
  
“Are you crying over lil old- over lil old me?” Rabbit started to chuckle again but had to pause. Clearing the leftover oil in his throat before taking a deep breath.   
  
 _< <Not necessarily...>>_   
  
“Definitely.” Hatchworth nodded towards Rabbit.  
  
“Yea definitely...” Jon agreed.   
  
Peter V observed intently as the Robots chatted and joked back and forth. Watching for any more glitches or lapses in Rabbit. As time passed he seemed more stable, and his personality never wavered. But, from what he heard, Spine's didn't either. What would Rabbit know of the program in his vault? He hated to break their reunion. It had been so long since the 4 of them were in such high spirits. But the thought that even this could be a ploy by her, to ease them to trusting him again, rattled his nerves. He wanted the bots to be able to trust each other. Perhaps he could wait an hour or so, just let them enjoy each others company a little while longer.  
  
“And then Peter V said that I did an excellent job getting everyone home.” Hatchworth rocked on his heels again.  
  
“Well that's great Ha-hatchy!” Rabbit cheered, trying not to show how uncomfortable he was with the bars holding him down. “Is Micheal alright then?”  
  
 _< <He's doing fine.>>_ Spine answered quickly so no one else could.  _< <His cast is coming off this week.>>_ No reason to bring up any of his other problems. Not now at least.   
  
“Spine told us a story about you.” Jon exclaimed. “It was awesome and cool. About a sorceress and a monster.” He continued to re-tell the story enthusiastically, though not quite as beautifully as Spine had. As he spoke Rabbit's attention began to waver. His eyes turning towards the floor. He started to tighten his lips, his brow burrowed. Spine noticed it immediately, as well as Peter.   
  
 _< <Rabbit?>>_   
  
“Hey... I was talking!” Jon pouted.  
  
 _< <Rabbit?>>_ Spine asked again. The worry creeping to his face, dismissing Jon's whine.  
  
“Yea I'm... I'm here...” Rabbit sighed, still not turning his gaze from the ground. “I'm trying ta r-remember... The program. 2671.” He nodded slowly as it began to playback. “It deleted my arm... the arm that hurts.”  
  
“We gave you new programming...” Peter V pointed out.  
  
“...Its different somehow... it hurts deeper...” Rabbit's face twinged in pain. He tried to rotate his arm, clenching that fist. Even thinking about the pain made it grow again. He tried to block it out. Forcing his eyes wide as he continued to stare at the linoleum floor.   
  
“Do you remember what happened next?” Peter prodded. Placing his index finger against his lips as he listened intently. This was what they needed to know. What only Rabbit could tell them.   
  
Rabbit thought hard. “I deleted it.” He nodded, but still seemed puzzled. “It was gone... and then... then she...”   
  
There was no sound, but visually it looked like something snapped inside of him. His eyes glazed over with a bright electrifying blue light, his mouth gaping in a soundless scream. His body convulsing under the straps. Peter immediately jumped to his side, trying to figure out what happened. His shaking hands reaching for Rabbit's switch when he heard a hard crash of metal behind him. Jon and Hatchworth began to screech.  
  
“DAD THE OTHERS!”  
  
He turned around quickly. His son standing over the bots, bouncing nervously to each one. Hatchworth had fallen to his knees, resting his forehead against the tile with his hands firmly clenched over his ears and howling in pain. Jon had his hands wrapped around his own head and burying it in Spine's shoulder. Trying to block out whatever was effecting them. Spine fell to one knee, baring his teeth through the pain. He wanted so badly to cover his own ears but he refused to lose his grip on Jon.    
  
“Don't touch them!” Peter pulled his sons hands away from the bots, just imagining what happened to Micheal happening to him.   
“Well what do we do! Dad? DAD WHAT DO WE DO?!”  
  
This pain. Spine knew this pain. It was more intense this time around, but that's because it was what she did to Rabbit. But this wasn't fresh, this wasn't present. This was like a replay. Rabbit was unconsciously streaming it.   
  
“DR. WALTER! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH QWERTY!” Brianna's voice screamed over the intercoms. “I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!”  
  
For a brief moment Peter V froze. The bots were in pain, screaming. His son frantic and screaming. Now Brianna scared and screaming. All asking him. “What do we do?” And he didn't know. For once he didn't know.  
  
 _< <The. Wi. Fi.>>_ Spine forced the words through clenched teeth. He was surprised he could even get the oxygen in his system to form the words. But with all the screaming it seemed like no one could hear him. He had to muster the strength again.  
  
“DR. WALTER!”  
  
“DAD!!!”  
  
“EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!” You could hear the panic cracking in his voice. It was rare for him to yell, and even rarer to panic. The intercom continued to buzz loudly as Brianna waited for instructions. Peter VI had his hands over his mouth terrified. He had never seen the bots like this before, or his father without an idea.   
  
Spine gripped Jon tighter as he trembled against his back. He forced his eyes open, expressing that bright green glow that caught Peter's attention. The engineer turned to him quickly, expectantly.   
  
 _< <...wi..... fi....>>_  
  
“Brianna!” Peter jumped to his feet to the intercom. “Shut down the wifi!”  
  
“The whole system!?” She shrilled over Qwerty's frantic wailing.  
  
“SHUT!! IT!!! DOWN!!!!”  
  
In those seconds of waiting the noise seemed intensified. Every mechanical being attached to the wifi suffering through Rabbit's replay. The entire Walter Manor screaming in agony. It made the very walls shake. Then suddenly silence. The bots in front of them collapsed completely to the floor.  
  
Hatchworth laid on his chest, arms spread against the floor with his eyes half open. Panting heavily as he tried to recover, trying to understand what had just happened. The Jon wrapped his arms tightly around Spines neck, sobbing into his shoulders as his body trembled. He was just too sensitive for such things. Spine had fallen to both knees. His face tight like a stone as he tried to hold it together, internalizing the pain. This was exactly what she did to Rabbit.  
  
His eyes shot open.  _< <Rabbit!>>_  
  
The Peters came to the same conclusion, turning towards the source. Turning off the Wi-fi may have ended the connection with the other bots, but Rabbit was still trapped. Replaying and suffering through the most painful moment of his existence.


	24. Promises

Song: Hell Bent  
Artist: Kenna  
  
Song: Robot Boy  
Artist: Linkin Park  
  
Chapter 24: Promises  
  
The two Peters hovered over Rabbit's unresponsive shell. He was still online yet lost in the replay, small slivers of electricity flowing over his body.  
  
“We have to shut him down.... or pull him from the replay. Reset his programming.” Peter V tried to think quickly, tugging at his hair with both hands. Peter VI reached for Rabbit's switch, but was yanked back by his father. “Don't touch him! Can't you see him pulsating!?” His fear for his son cracking his usually stoic tone. It took young Peter off guard, forcing him to stand back and stare wide eyed.   
  
Spine tried to shake the haunted visions from his head. The Peters were tending to Rabbit, but what about the other bots? Jon was still sobbing against him, not quite able to form words. Hatchworth laid on the ground with that blank stare. He never wanted them to suffer through it too, he didn't want Rabbit to either. Yet somehow he had let her poison all of his siblings.  _< <Hatchworth? Can you move?>>_  
  
Hatchworth raised his eyes to Spine and blinked. He was recovering from the physical pain but still struggled with comprehending it. This was what Spine and Rabbit fought against? Fought to keep away from them?Following the commands he pulled his arms underneath his chest and picked himself back up on his knees. Kneeling beside Spine, his eyes still staring at him. Spine gave him a sympathetic nod and following suit, Hatchworth gave one back.   
  
 _< <Jon... Its okay Jon.>>_ Spine tried to be comforting. With his arms holding him against his back he could do little for physical contact besides nuzzling him with the side of his silver face.  _< <Jon its over now.>>_  
  
“.... no... no...” Jon's voice trembled, his arms holding tighter around Spine's neck nearly cutting off his oxygen supply.   
  
 _< <Jon. Its all right now.>>_  
  
“Why?... why would he... do that...” Jon sniffled, the sobbing slowing as he spoke.  
  
 _< <It wasn't on purpose Jon. It was->>_ Spine paused, thinking the words over before speaking them. Now he was in Rabbit's place, and Rabbit almost in his.  _< <It was an accident Jon...>>_ His words shaky.  _< <He didn't mean to... I-... I didn't mean to hurt you... He didn't know he was doing it... I'm... i'm sorry...>>_  
  
“... You're... you're not supposed to hurt your brothers...” His pained words cut deep. Spine tried to turn him, to face him directly but Jon refused to let go. Gripping tighter around Spine's neck. “... what if he does it again?... I don't want to see it again... I don't wanna see it again!” Jon growing more hysterical.  
  
 _< <I... I can't promise it won't...>>_ Spine wanted to tell him it wouldn't, but he just couldn't. With everything that had happened, he couldn't be sure of anything.  
  
“Spine. What are you doing. Don't say things like that to him.” Hatchworth spat, now turning to Jon. “Rabbit would never hurt you. Intentionally.”  
  
Spine gave Hatchworth a blank stare as the mustachioed bot tried to calm Jon. He couldn't even apologize right. How could Jon even trust his words? How was it that Hatchworth was more comforting?  _< <Hatchworth take him.>>_ Spine commanded angrily. After the things he and Rabbit went through he could no longer be happy, cheerful, or reassuring. That's what Jon needed, and he couldn't do it anymore. He felt tainted, haunted. As if his very words could instill that same pain in them.   
  
Hatchworth stared at him confused. He wasn't normally trusted with such difficult tasks, or maybe his surprise was from the fact that Spine was giving up the responsibility. That was something not easily done, for Spine at least. Spine continued to give him that downcast glare until finally Hatchworth gently pulled Jon away.  
  
“... uh... there there...” He tried to soothe. At first Jon refused to let go, but after a gentle tug he immediately latched onto Hatchworth's chest. “Spine what... what do I do?” He was at a loss, patting Jon's back awkwardly while stretching a hand out to Spine. “Spine? Spine?”  
  
 _< <...you know better than I do...>>_ Spine cursed under his breath as he got to his feet. Not looking back as he glided across the floor towards the humans.   
  
“Maybe we just need to wait for his power to run out...” Peter VI pointed out with a wave of his hand before placing it back against his lips.  
  
“No. No. That could take a whole day! Think of the further damage that could do to his system.”   
  
Spine froze in his place between them, stopping his oxygen intake as he imagined living through that hell for 24 hours. The damage would be irreversible.  
  
“Then I don't know what you want from me Dad! I'm just trying to help!” He growled and crossed his arms.   
  
“I know you are. These are serious problems.”  
  
“I know that.”  
  
“They are complicated beings. We need to think harder.”  
  
“I'm trying...”  
  
“We are the only ones that can fix this. It is our creed, our inheritance to make sure they are safe!”  
  
“I KNOW THAT!”  
  
Spine let out an annoyed sigh as the two Peter's began to fight with each other. His gaze focusing on Rabbit's pained expression. The screaming, the sobbing, the hushed murmurs that broadcast around him was indistinguishable. Like a cloud of white noise. His entire focus on Rabbit. Spine replayed his own pain, wanting to suffer as much as Rabbit was. No one had answers, nothing could make it better. The stress was getting to everyone. No one knew what to do, or how to save Rabbit from himself. Spine raised his eyebrows as an idea sparked in his head. Maybe Rabbit wasn't completely lost.   
  
 _< <RABBIT!>>_ He screamed at the top of his lungs. The rest of the room went silent. His scream startled them, stealing their attention. He took a deep breath, ready to scream again then hesitated. Rabbit was struggling for him. Mouthing his name, his hands trying to jolt towards him under the bars. Thick streams of oil started to pour down his face. He was frantic and panicked.   
  
Spine took a giant step towards him, keeping his face inches away. He wanted to take his hand, touch him in some way to calm him. But he knew the contact would just send the horrific images in his head again. _< <Rabbit. We can't stop it. You... you have to shut yourself down. Can you do that?>>_   
  
Rabbit clenched his jaw, squeezing his eyes shut as his body trembled. Spine was losing him again. He grasped the sides of the table, swinging it harshly. The movement made Rabbit gasp and open his eyes again. Now they were on an even level, able to stare directly eye to eye. Spine flashed his bright greens, hypnotizing Rabbit to come back to him.  _< <This isn't forever.>>_ He growled, almost yelled as Rabbit cried.  _< <She's not here. This pain? This isn't her.>>_ Rabbit let out a soft squeak, his eyes drifting down and lost again.   
  
 _< <LISTEN TO ME!>>_ He shook the table hard, forcing Rabbit to stare back at him again.  _< <I know you think... if you shut down she'll take over. I know you're afraid of losing control... I know... I know it hurts... but doing this to yourself will hurt worse.>>_ As the brothers kept eye contact Rabbit's outcry's softened, leaving his body to tremble as he listened.  _< <We will bring you back. This isn't forever. I won't... I won't leave you alone with this.>>_ He took a deep breathe, closing his eyes. This was a promise he could keep, something he knew he could. Opening them again and giving off that soft green light.  _< <I will not leave your side. As long as we are fighting this. Even with the ghost of her. I can help. We are in this together. You understand me? Together. The way you wanted it to be. The way it should be.>>_  
  
His grip on the table loosened and he stood straight, staring downwardly now into his brothers eyes.  _< <Now... do you trust me?>>_  
  
Rabbit struggled to take in a deep breath, cringing as the oxygen hit his bellows. Keeping that cringe on his face he slowly nodded, or what could be a nod with the bars around him. His body sputtered, shaking. The soft bolts started to fizzle out around him, then suddenly he went limp. His system shut down internally.  
  
Although they knew he was now offline, everyone was frozen in their places. Holding their breath, just in case something happened. After a few moments Peter VI let out a deep groan and dropped to a sitting position on the floor. Resting his head in his hands and rubbing his temples. Before walking to his son Peter V gripped Spine's shoulder, giving it a soft pat.  
  
“You did a good job...” He whispered so only the silver bot could hear. He then turned to his son on the floor, tussling his hair in his strange form of being affectionate. “I think this is enough for today...” He turned towards Hatchworth and Jon, shaking his head, then back to Spine. “We can finish this tomorrow...”  
  
 _< <I'm not leaving.>>_ Spine didn't even turn his head as he spoke. His feet planted firmly on the linoleum tile as he stared his brother down.  
  
“Spine you can't stay here overnight. Why don't you take Jon and Hatchworth for ice cream while Peter and I-”  
  
 _< <I'm not leaving.>>_ He turned now. His face stern and his movements stiff. He was already conserving his energy for the long task ahead.  _< <I promised.>>_  
  
Peter V gave him a soft knowing smile and nodded his head. “So... so you did...” Sighing he turned back to the rest of the room. “So Spine's not coming. Would you boys like ice cream?”


	25. Everything's Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To me this feels more like a subplot. I almost threw the whole thing out! But then... I wanted to show how the events had effected Hatchworth and Jon. And this is their chapter, with just a touch of Spine. The first time I wrote it in all of 20 minutes. Then I filled it out. These two are hard for me to write, so it was good practice. I hope you guys still enjoy it!

Song: Never forgive me, Never forget me  
Artist: Akira Yamaoka  
Album: Silent Hill 3 Soundtrack  
  
Song: Elle Theme  
Artist: Akira Yamaoka  
Album: Silent Hill Homecoming Soundtrack  
  
Chapter 25: Everything's fine  
  
2 days later  
Spine forced a sympathetic smile as he watched Rabbit twitch and sputter. Waiting for his eyes to dim and the electrical charges to fade. The seconds felt like hours as finally Rabbit went limp again. Spine allowed himself a small sigh in relief before letting the anger he had been hiding from his weakened brother to crash to the surface.  
  
 _< <We can't do this again.>>_ He commanded, turning his head towards Peter V at the workbench.  _< <It will destroy him. We can't keep putting him through that.>>_ He was more angry at himself than Peter. He knew the last time they tried to delete the program in his vault should have been their final attempt. He could see it in Rabbit's eyes. Rabbit didn't want to do it again, but he convinced him to. It was a stupid decision. And it was his.  
  
“Agreed.” Peter sighed and crossed his arms. “... he can't even access that part of the vault without it happening...” he whispered to himself now. Speaking the problems out loud always helped him think. He rubbed his chin in thought and raised those hazel eyes. “Wait, Spine.” He brought up a hand in protest as Spine was about to turn Rabbit back online. “Why not... let him rest a bit?”  
  
 _< <He hates being offline.>>_ Spine pointed out plainly, finger still itching over Rabbit's power switch.  
  
“I know but his power is almost empty. Plus, you could use a break yourself. Don't you think?” He tried to convince the silver bot. Spine seemed to be thinking it over as he stared Rabbit down, as if he was asking him unconsciously for permission. “How about you let me work on your language programing then? You won't even have to shut down.” Peter tried to tempt him. He could see by the single raised eyebrow that Spine was thinking about taking the offer. “And then when you tell him Good Morning it will be in English. It would make him so happy.”   
  
 _< <It would... wouldn't it?>>_   
  
“I think he just wants to hear your voice the way he's supposed to.” Standing now, Peter moved to the other side of the room and pressed the intercom button. “Brianna dear. You can turn the WI-fi on now.”   
  
“Yes sir!” Her response was quick, she had clearly been waiting for his signal. A few moments wait and Spine could feel the WI-fi click on, using it to check on Hatchworth and Jon. After determining they were safe he nodded to himself in approval, then sat down in Peter's chair.  
  
 _< <I can stay online?>>_ He asked nervously, keeping his eyes on Rabbit. He couldn't allow himself to rest too long.  
  
“Of course.”   
  
  
Hatchworth held his crayon still as he felt the WI-fi turn on again. If it was on, it meant Rabbit crashed again. It meant another attempt at something going wrong. It meant more pain. He let out a grumble and sat up, watching Jon finish his scribble.  
  
“Wi-fi is on again.” Jon announced unfazed.  
  
“I noticed.”  
  
“Hey now we can watch a movie!” Jon jumped to his feet, leaving his drawings behind. He quickly jumped to a new activity, not giving himself time to think. It was a fault of Jon's. He tried to ignore all the bad feelings, blocking them out of his mind as long as possible until he couldn't. Normally resulting in a breakdown and being reassured by his brothers. Over the last two days Hatchworth could see his facade starting to crack. His chipper attitude and energy fading, yet he still refused to address the issue.  
  
“How about we visit Spine and Rabbit instead?” Hatchworth suggested as he crawled to his feet.   
  
“... How about we watch a movie.” Jon ignored his request, browsing the titles on the screen.  
  
“We haven't seen Spine or Rabbit in 54 hours.” Hatchworth pointed out in that factual tone of his. Now standing and crossing his arms.  
  
“... I don't want to go there...” Jon whispered back, trying his hardest to ignore Hatchworth's annoyed glare. “Look they have Gold Rush. Your favorite.” He began to play the old black and white film.  
  
“That's not my favorite. That is your favorite.” Hatchworth pointed out, but received no response from the curly haired bot. He seemed entranced by the Chaplin film, staring at the screen wide eyed. Hatchworth almost wished it was so easy to turn his thoughts off the way Jon could. “You watch the movie. I'm going to see Spine.”  
  
He started to march towards the door but was yanked back by one arm. Jon's grip was strong, more frantic than aggressive. Hatch lowered his gaze and met Jon's pouting face. The little bot was near tears, his lips trembling. “.... please don't leave me... I don't want to be alone...”  
  
Hatchworth stared down at him in disbelief. No one had said those words to him. He had spent so much time alone, trapped with only his own thoughts. And yet here Jon was, able to see people, to talk to others, to go out there and experience new things, and he still felt that paralyzing loneliness at just the thought that Hatchworth would leave. “Jon. You are not alone.”   
  
Jon dropped his hand, covered his eyes and started to sniffle. “... Spine and Rabbit... are gone...” The tears starting to pour now.  
  
“But Jon. They are not gone. They are in the lab right now. We can go see them.” Hatchworth tried to pull the tiny bot to his feet but was resisted with all of Jon's weight.  
  
“... no... they are... they're different.” Jon wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Knowing this would be a long discussion, Hatchworth sat Indian style in front of him. He couldn't leave now, knowing it would make Jon all alone.  “Can't you see it?” He continued to sniffle, but the tears seemed to have stopped now. “They talk differently... Spine acts so differently... They. They hurt us.” Jon's eyes checked each corner before whispering. “... they could hurt us again.”  
  
“They would never!” Hatchworth spat. Raising a pointed finger to give Jon the facts.  
  
“Spine couldn't promise!” Jon shook his head and lowered Hatchworth's hand with his own. “Spine never lies. He never says he'll do something if he can't. He said he couldn't promise. He said it could happen.... Hatchworth... it could really happen again.” The childlike bot pulled his knees into his chest, burying his head in them and slowly rocking. “... it could... it really could...”  
  
Hatchworth let out a sigh, placing each hand on Jon's shoulders. He waited for him to pull his eyes out of his knees before he tried to address his fears. “I won't let it happen. That is my promise.” His mustache curled as he smiled. “I won't let you be alone.”  
  
“.... really?”   
  
“Of course. No one wants to be alone.”   
  
Leaping, Jon wrapped both arms around him. It took him by surprise, but you wouldn't hear him complaining. It was nice to be needed. They embraced for only a short while. And as they separated they turned towards the screen. The black, whites, and grays flashed as they watched Chaplin make the rolls dance on fork tips. Jon began to laugh, plopping down on his stomach with his chin in his hands. Hatchworth casually sat cross-legged and leaned against him. It felt peaceful again. Hatchworth began to wish this serenity could last forever. Yet he couldn't help but think. For he and Jon to enjoy this moment, Rabbit had to be offline, and Spine had to be alone.   
  
*Spine?* Hatchworth asked over the static of the WI-fi.  
  
 _*Yes Hatchworth? Is everything alright? Are you and Jon-*_  
  
*We are fine.*  
  
 _*Ah. Okay.*_  
  
*Are you.... Are you.... alright?*  
  
 _*Everything is fine Hatchworth. Don't worry.*_  
  
*But are you fine?* Hatchworth waited through the long pause. Spine liked to have time to choose his words. He hoped to be reassured, but those hopes sank when Spine responded.  
  
 _*Everything is fine... Enjoy your movie.*_  
  
He couldn't say it. Hatchworth let out a soft sorrowful moan, drawing Jon's attention. He faked a smile and nodded towards the screen, distracting him again. He couldn't just say he was fine. He just couldn't lie.


	26. Learn to Live Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I say that I literally cried writing this? Like all teary and everything. I've been talking about it for chapters and chapters saying, "This is gonna be the last!" But in all seriousness. There is an end in sight. It was gonna be this one, but it was just... too much in one chapter so I had to break it up. Next chapter is an end hopefully, if I don't drag it out too long.  
> IF YOU HAVE TO PICK JUST ONE SONG! I highly suggest The Messenger. It just fits the entire resolution, and everything Rabbit has gone through/is currently going through. I just... I break my own feels on this one guys! I'm sure at this point its no surprise of my Rabbit love, and already this description has gone on so long I just... somebody... hold me. *sobs*
> 
> And... I just figured out how to work these Chapter Sumnmaries! yay!

Song: Field of God-Dog ~ Village of the Dog God  
Album: Shadow Hearts II OST  
  
Song: The Son Never Shines (On closed doors)  
Artist: Flogging Molly  
  
Song: The Messenger  
Artist: Linkin Park

 

Song: Aria Di Mezzo Carattere  
Album: Final Fantasy VI (Grand Finale)  
  
Chapter 26: Learn to Live Again

 

Spine watched and waited as Rabbit began to start up again. He smiled out of the corner of his mouth as those mismatched eyes flickered. Any time Rabbit could come back and it not be caused by a crash was a good thing. Something worth smiling about for once.

 

“Good Morning.” He cheered. It had become a habit this past week, but not particularly one he wanted to change.

 

Rabbit gave a few blinks before returning a soft smile. “Is it really morning?” He teased before turning to investigate the bars around him. Over the past few days each time he came back online there were less and less restraints. This time was no different, leaving only one over his waist and arms.

 

“Actually this time it is Morning.” Spine laughed, raising both arms in the air in a sort of victory dance. The last few days as the crashes became fewer Spine started to become more cheerful. Or perhaps it was due to the fact that he was finally starting to take Peter's advice to power down while Rabbit was. Spine didn't seem to realize that Rabbit was purposefully shutting himself down in hopes he would recharge. Smiling, Rabbit nodded to himself that his little plan had worked.

 

“Someone's excited.” Rabbit relaxed back on the table. It was nice to see Spine with energy and gusto again.

 

“Today Micheal is getting his cast taken off.” Spine announced with a broad smile.

 

“Th-that’s wonderful news.”

 

“I know you haven't been able to see much of everybody since- Well this past week.” Spine quickly changed the subject and cleared his throat. “But I was discussing with Peter.”

 

“And?” Rabbit egged on. Spines explanations could take forever if you let him.

 

“How would you feel about taking a quick walk around the manor?” Peter V asked as he lifted his head from his desk behind them. He slowly stood to his feet, his joints popping in anger for being bent for so long. He sighed and turned towards them, dropping the goggles from around his eyes and gave them each a sweet smile. “Just for a test... to see how you feel.”

 

Rabbit pinched his brow in thought, frowning to the floor. “But I... are you sure? I don't want to... well what about the-”  
  
“Just for a little bit.” Spine interrupted and quickly placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Over the last few days he could see the warning signs of another crash, learning the triggers. Trying to remember that day was one of them. And until they could sort things out, distracting Rabbit from them was the best option. “We've watched you for six days. In this state you are still too weak to technically be threatening.” He laughed and pretended to knock him in the cheek with a clenched fist, the way a brother would tease. “I can handle you.”

 

Rabbit laughed at first and as Spine pulled his hand away his expression turned serious. The smoke expressing itself from his vents, a reoccurring problem yet to be fixed from his many crashes. “Spine.” His voice was stern, his eyes piercing. “Do you promise? If I... You can handle it?”

 

Spine straightened his back and squared his shoulders, staring down at Rabbit intently with that fixed look of determination. “I promise. I can handle it. You will be safe, with me.”

 

“Don't worry, Rabbit.” Peter reassured as he patted his shoulder. “I installed Spine with some new, anti-rogue-robot hardware. Its not enough to destroy, but enough to stun.” He beamed at his contribution to his family's line of additions. “Its just a beta test now. Soon you all will be equipped with one.”

 

“So... so you'll actually get to set your phasers to stun, huh?” Rabbit laughed at his own joke, which made Spine and Peter laugh too. Not that it was particularly funny, but just the fact that he was joking again made it worth laughing at.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The two brothers walked silently down the halls. To Rabbit it only felt like he had been gone, locked in the lab, for a week. This moment meant more to Spine. Over the past months he had watched and waited in anticipation. Fretted and worried that this might never happen again. Watched over him as he was offline, helped the Peters try and fix him. The Wi-fi still remained off, leaving the automatons minds secluded to their own. Something that hasn't happened in a long time. But all of them knew that when they were forced back into their own minds, it meant Rabbit could escape his.

 

They were now walking down the long hallway towards the front of the manor. Rabbit raised an eyebrow, trying not to turn his head towards Spine. “Are we going somewhere in particular?” He queried.

 

Spine nodded and chuckled. “Yes.” He stated flatly, restraining the bounding glee inside of him. Rabbit turned to him now, eyebrow still peaked.

 

“Are you going to-to t-t-tell me where?”

 

“No.” Spine tried to be stiff again, but obviously struggling with his laughter.

 

“You are terrible at surprises.” Rabbit laughed and shook his head. Then seeing the pout Spine gave him just proved his assumptions. “It is a sur-surprise isn't it?” He smoked excitedly.

 

“No. What... what would make you think that? Its just a casual walk to the kitchen.” Spine started to grow defensive.

 

“So its in the Kitchen i-i-i-is it?” Rabbit's stuttering was growing but not to the point yet to be alarmed. Spine opened his mouth to retort but quickly closed again. He had no response to that. Rabbit was back, and already he was starting to torture him the way only an older brother can. “Oh Spine... Spine, Spine, Spine, Spine. You can keep other peoples surprise secrets, but when its your surprise you are the worst.” He laughed.

 

“I... that's not entirely true.” Spine pouted, getting back into the rhythm of their banter. “I have some of the best surprises.”

 

“Spine please... _**I**_ have the best surprises.” Rabbit smirked, raising his palms up to his jawline and laying them flat to frame his perfect grin.

 

“That is true.” Spine forced a pout, but in all honesty he couldn't be mad. Not today. Not right now.

 

“Jon!” Rabbits voice suddenly picked up, hitting that ecstatic note as he waved a hand. Spine immediately raised his eyes to Jon standing at the end of the hallway. Rabbit was all smiles, waving and walking quickly towards the other bot. “Hey buddy! I feel like I-I haven't seen you in forever.”

 

Spine marched quickly, keeping at Rabbit's excited pace. Jon on the other hand stood still at the end of the hallway. He didn't return the smile, his expression almost panicked as Rabbit was quickly approaching him. He bounced uneasily foot to foot, but as the distance closed between them he started to take several steps backward.

 

Rabbit began to slow, showing the rejection in his eyes as Spine grabbed his arm and forced him to stop. “Jon?... Jon I-... What's wrong buddy-y-y?” His voice cracked.

 

“Hey Rabbit.” Jon swallowed hard, his eyes darting from Rabbit to Spine.

 

“I uh... haven't seen you lately.” Rabbit pouted, letting his arms fall against his sides. Spine softly loosened his grip and kept his eyes keen on the situation. Not wanting Rabbit to crash again. However Jon needed this interaction.

 

“Yea. Hatchy and I have been coloring and stuff.”

 

“Well... We can color again now.” Rabbit forced a sad smile, so desperately wanting to be accepted again. His mind reeling to understand Jon's distance. Unconsciously he started rubbing his arm as the pain began to slowly flare up.

 

“... maybe...” Jon mumbled. He fidgeted with his hands.

 

“Wouldn't you....” Rabbit let out a small gasp, trying to ease the pain in his arm by rotating it slowly. He was struggling to hide the flare up, but Spine could tell. He had spent the last few days studying Rabbit's pain. Logging the warning signs. “Do you... not want t-t-to?”

 

Jon frowned, keeping his eyes on the ground. “I um...”

 

“Jon?” Spine crossed his arms as he stood next to Rabbit now. Trying not to let the other bot know how worried he was. Now closer he could see Rabbit's oxygen intake growing more rapid and shallow, his grip tightening over his arm.

 

“I have to go help Hatchy.” Jon excused himself. For a split second before running off he gave them a small smile, then escaped down the stairwell.

 

They stood silently beside each other as Jon ran off. Spine could tell Rabbit was starting to stress his systems. One of them had to say something, to break the emotional down pour that was sure to happen. “Rabbit. I-”

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Rabbit panted, cringing as he pinched his arm.

 

“You didn't do anything wrong Rabbit. Jon he... He's just too sensitive.” Spine bellowed, hovering over him.

 

“... I don't understand...” His voice cracking as the oil welled in his eyes. He hung his head low, arching his shoulders high in hopes to stretch the pain away. “... what did I do to him?... why would he... not trust me?” Rabbit let out a soft pained moan. He turned harshly to the wall and rested his forehead against it. He could feel the strain making his legs weak, using the structure to balance himself.

 

“Its just the way Jon is. He has a harder time, understanding.” Spine tried to keep his tone even. He stood behind Rabbit, arms spread wide in case he crashed again. In case he needed something to fall back on. “He hasn't forgiven me either. Hatchworth has been keeping him occupied, but from what I was told he's not dealing with it well. It's just going to take time. You know how he is. He has to sort things out in his own way.” Spine paused, realizing he had drifted off on a tangent and Rabbit became quiet. “Rabbit?”

 

The weakened bot stretched his good arm above his head, leaning his entire weight on the wall and clenched his pained arm against his chest. His body was perfectly still, his gears stuttering in place. The smoke began to pour out of his vents before Spine realized. “Rabbit take in oxygen.” He commanded.

 

Rabbit cringed and then gasped. The pain was too great to think, to great to move, to great to even breathe. Coughing smoke as he struggled to take in oxygen again. His legs crumpling underneath him. Spine carefully placed a hand on his back, guiding him down to a sitting position on the floor. Rabbit's breath began to steady, but Spine refused to take his hand back. Letting it rest calmly against his shaking frame. “What was that?”  
  
“...take... me... back...” Rabbit gasped between bouts of smoke.

 

“Back? Back where? To the lab?” Spine frowned as Rabbit shook his head. He could feel him shake underneath his hand. The pain in his arm never truly went away, but would increase due to stress and strain, reflection back to her. Back to that day. “I will if you really want me to. But I'm going to say this here and now.” He sat on his knees behind Rabbit on the ground, starting to rub his back gently. “You have nothing to feel ashamed about. We are grateful to you... for everything you've done. Even if Jon can't tell you in his way. Know that I.. that I appreciate it. I can't say thank you enough for the things you have done.”

 

He cleared his throat, realizing he was going off again. “We have to learn to live again. To exist in the world again. Its hard, its painful, just like all the other times.” He squeezed his eyes shut, turning his face away for a moment. “We have to keep going... We can't let her be the reason we break. She doesn't deserve the satisfaction.” He cursed in hushed tones. His searing hatred for her laced each word.

 

He felt Rabbit sputter against his hand, drawing his attention back. As he glanced down he could see the soft bolts start to spark through his frame. He shouldn't have started this topic, shouldn't have brought it up. “And besides. You... you won't get to see my surprise.” He changed the subject, hoping it was in time before Rabbit had a chance to fall to those memories again.

 

“... su-...surprise?” Rabbit murmured, struggled to form the words. Whether it was the sheer amount of pain from his arm, or the depression from Jon, or the reflection of those memories Spine couldn't tell. But if Rabbit was talking, he wasn't crashing.

 

“Yes. Its a very good one. Everyone helped me put it together.” He lifted his palm off Rabbit's vest. Pointing a finger he used it like a pencil and began to draw strange shapes against his copper frame. “There's going to be balloons.” He drew a small round shape. “And lots of food. All your favorites.” Spine continued, hoping his super ability to go off topic would be helpful for once.

 

For nearly 10 minutes they sat on the floor, letting Spine ramble on. He continued to draw the shapes as he spoke, knowing Rabbit was still there when he would correct him that that wasn't how you draw a pear. They were short, quick, and breathy corrections, but they kept Rabbit engaged. And as his pain subsided the smoke would clear, it was easier to speak, easier to sit, easier to get to his knees. And eventually with help, Rabbit was able to get back to his feet again.

 

They stood still, watching each other to make sure the other was okay. Realizing they both had the same look they laughed ever so slightly. “What do you want to do now?” Spine asked, making sure Rabbit could balance properly enough to walk. “Do you want to go back to the lab?”

 

Rabbit took in a deep breath, wiping the oil stains from his cheeks with Spine's sleeve. Then fixing his hat and straightening his vest. “I think... I wanna go to this surprise party you've told me everything about so its no longer a surprise... party.” He laughed.

 

Spine's eyes went wide as he had just realized. “Oh. I ruined it. Can you pretend to be surprised then? I kind of... promised Hatchworth.”

 

Rabbit nodded and started to walk that path towards the kitchen again. “Of course. I know you. You always have t-t-to keep your promises.”

 

 

 

  
  


 


	27. Easy as Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end :)

Song: Clockwork Vaudeville  
Album: O_O if you don't know, I have something important to tell you  
  
Song: Steamboat Shenanigans  
Artist: *cough cough you should know this cough*  
  
Song: Make Believe  
Artist: :D  
  
Song: Electricity is in my Soul  
Album: Now I'm just listing my favorites  
  
Chapter 27: Easy as Pie

 

Spine and Rabbit grew closer to the kitchen, the anxiety had faded and there was an air of content. The clattering of dishes and hushed murmurs could be heard from around the door frame. Hatchworth was passing out orders, keeping the whole thing organized for Spine while he was gone. Rabbit giggled under his breath, rubbing his palms together greedily. Creeping upon the light that overflowed from the archway when he was suddenly yanked back by two silver hands over his eyes.

 

“Spine! Wh-what are you doing!” He grumbled, trying to pry them off of his faceplate.

 

“Shhh. I don't want you to peak.” Spine pretended to whisper. His voice booming just loud enough that the kitchen could hear him. It was an intentional warning and they could be heard whirring into a quiet frenzy. Everyone was getting prepared for the surprise.

 

“Peak at what!” Rabbit played along, grinning ear to ear. Pretending to be surprised was almost as much fun as actually being surprised. “You still haven't t-t-told me yet-AH!” Rabbit ompfed as he bumped into a side table.

 

“Sorry about that.” Spine fumbled. It was harder to direct Rabbit than he thought. He quickly scuttled to Rabbit's other side to try and steer him away from the furniture. He still hadn't quite figured out how to be gentle and his distracted movement caused him to yank Rabbit's head to that side. 

 

“Ah my neck!” Rabbit grumbled. “Ya could have blind folded me or s-s-something instead. I'm gonna break to pieces before we-we even get there.”

 

“Your talking is just distracting me.” Spine teased. A disgruntled sigh and he moved back to standing directly behind Rabbit. Keeping his hands tight over his photorecepters, Spine arched forward and watched the ground from between Rabbit's legs. Using it as a guide as he slowly pushed him forward.

 

“Ya learn something new everyday. T-t-today boys and gurls I learned that The Spine... can't walk and talk at the same time.”

 

“And guide a blind Rabbit...” Spine chuckled. He over shot their mark and jerked Rabbit back a few steps. Finding it difficult to not laugh at Rabbit's startled scream and flail. “Are you ready?” 

 

“I'm r-ready to stop stubbing my toes...”

 

“SURPRISE!” Everyone yelled as Spine removed his hands. Hatchworth, Jon, The Walter Girls, Peter VI (with his mask this time), all stood in the kitchen with their arms raised and waving. Rabbit beamed, no faking this smile. The room was decorated exactly as Spine had described. Platters and platters of food lined the kitchen table and the counter-tops. Sandwiches, taquitos, quesidillas, pitchers of water, and of course lots and lots of pies. Balloons were tied to the walls and bounced against the ceiling. And hanging over the archway was a giant banner with the words INTERVENTION crossed out with a black sharpie and written underneath them “Welcome Back Rabbit! Happy Cast off day Micheal!”

 

“Daw you guys!” Rabbit cheered, stretching his arms wide as the group made their rounds, giving him gentle hugs. The Jon stayed at his seat, and that was alright with Rabbit for now. Spine was right, he did need time to think. Eventually he would come around. 

 

The music was turned on and the kitchen clamored with discussion. The Walter Girls were filling Rabbit in on their soap operas he missed. Spine was trying to explain to Hatchworth that “Cast Off Day” had two different meanings. It felt alive again, the way everything was supposed to. For once Spine wasn't glued to Rabbit's side. The both of them could relax, stretch, and just breath that much needed sigh of relief. 

 

In just under an hour Spine was already crooning to the room, being interrupted by Hatchworth's jokes and Jon's games. Rabbit was still taking things in strides, letting his brothers entertain while he sat at the table and watched.

 

“Guys Steve just sent me a text! Their walking in! Back to your places!” Walter Girl Paige announced to the room. Quickly everyone tried to find a hiding spot, the lights flickering off. Rabbit slid from his chair underneath the table. Hatchworth hiding to one side and Spine to his other. 

 

“Spine ya-ya gotta get underneath...” Rabbit whispered. 

 

“I'm too tall.” Spine fumbled back. The talking from down the hallway growing louder as they got closer. 

 

“Duck your head or s-s-something...”

 

“...And that's how I got this scar.” Steve finished his epic story to a quiet nod from Micheal. The two of them entered the room, slightly confused at the lack of light. “Wow its dark in here. Where's the switch?” He asked Micheal, not knowing the manor as well. With a quick stride Micheal slid to the wall and flipped the light.

 

“SURPRISE!” Everyone jumped from their places, giving Micheal just as energetic a cheer as they had Rabbit. The Human turned a nice shade of red, both hands unencumbered to be placed on the side of his cheeks. Something he had taken for granted these past months.

 

“What is this?” He laughed embarrassed, getting a large pat on the back from Steve. 

Rabbit clapped and cheered with everyone else, letting the other party goers give Micheal a more intimate congratulations. Then he felt an elbow in his side. Frowning he turned towards Spine standing next to him. The Silver bot had a coy smile on his face and a large lemon meringue pie in his hand. It was rare for Spine to plan a scheme, and when he was he didn't hide it very well.

 

“You did promise me....” Spine whispered, hoping not to draw attention to their plot.

 

“I... I promised? What did I promise?” Rabbit frowned trying to think it over, being forced to take the pie from Spine's hand.

 

“You said we could have a party, just like before. With sandwiches, and taquitos, and you could throw a pie in Micheal's face again.” Spine interrupted his thought, hoping if he finished it first Rabbit wouldn't get stuck fishing for it.

 

Rabbit stared at the pie in his hands, then at Micheal's unknowing smile, then back to the pie, then back to Spine. Giving him that look of disbelief. “You... you really... want-t me to?”

 

Spine tried hard to make his smile into an almost scowl, crossing his arms and arching back so he could look down at him. “You did promise me.”

 

Micheal was in mid sentence when he was interrupted with a large fluffy pie. The girls and Steve gasped in shock as he pulled the tin from his face, trying to wipe the cream out of his eyelashes. Blinking confused he turned to the direction it came from. Everyone giving Rabbit that unbelieving look.

 

Rabbit just rocked back and forth in his seat, grinning that jester smile. “I'm sorry Micheal.” He hissed a laugh. “You made it... e-e-easy.... as pie.”

 

The room was dead silent. If the pie to the face wasn't shocking enough. “Rabbit?” Spine asked with a dropped jaw. “Was that a... pun?”

 

Rabbit pretended to think it over a moment, placing a hand on his chin and his other on his hip. “Ya know Spine... I think yer right. That was a pun. B-b-but how about you shut yer... PIE HOLE!” He laughed, grabbing another pie and shoving it right in Spine's unsuspecting face. Rabbit was laughing so hard he had both hands wrapped around his stomach, squealing and falling off his chair. Spine's expression couldn't be seen through the frosting but everyone could tell from the steam he was slightly annoyed.

 

“Oh oh!” Jon cheered grabbing a pie and preparing to toss it. “I could make some... Pie Charts!” 

 

“And I could... get rich or Pie trying!” Micheal laughed, grabbing one as well.

 

“You guys are g-g-g-gonna make me leak myself!” Rabbit was laughing so hard he could barely take in enough oxygen to speak. His eyes cracked open, now seeing everyone else in the room, including Spine, had pies aimed for his face. “Wah!” They released fire as he ducked underneath the table. 

 

The food fight had started and everyone was in on it, even Spine and Hatchworth. The kitchen was a huge mess, but nobody seemed to care. Spine tossed another pie in Jon's direction, pausing as he watched Rabbit return fire towards Steve. This was why he forced that pie in his hands. This was what he was craving to have back again. Rabbit had that ability to light up a room, to make you forget the horrible things that happened in the past. The things that Spine couldn't do for the family, and what they all needed. What they could never do without.

 

Rabbit turned for a moment, matching Spine's awkward stare with a raised eyebrow. “Ya want another one!” He laughed, grabbing another pie.

 

“Not in the face!” Spine screamed ducking behind Walter Girl Brianna, who was prepared for a return fire.

 

Rabbit took cover under the table, but not alone in his hideout. Bumping backs against the Jon whose hair was filled with pie guts. “Don' worry the Jon.” Rabbit assured him without turning around. “I got a few pies hidden under here. I won't let 'em take ya! Just stay by-” 

 

“I'm glad you're back...” Jon whispered. Both of his arms slinked over Rabbit's shoulders and wrapped around the older bots neck, holding him in a tight but gentle embrace. His gold face pressed against his back and smearing loose pie bits against his vest.

 

Rabbit carefully placed his good hand over Jon's and squeezed them tightly. He didn't know what to say. The tears welling in his eyes. “I... I'm glad too...” His bottom lip trembling. 

 

“A ha!” Spine cheered with his mouth agape. Lifting the table cloth up and a pie prepared in his throwing hand. He was ready to pummel Rabbit but saw the tender moment that was happening amidst the chaos. He lowered his weapon and gave Rabbit a soft and sympathetic smile. “See. I told you.”

 

“Get in on this!” Rabbit teared up and grabbed Spine's hands.

 

“What! NO wait... Rabbit I-!” He couldn't protest long before Rabbit was pulling him underneath the table and pressing him against his own cheek. The Jon cheered at the new addition, patting Spine on the top of the head.

 

“What is going on under here?” Hatchworth grumbled, pulling the table cloth off the rest of the way.

 

“Hatchy! Get in on this cuddle puddle!” Jon left his grip from Spine and reached for him, pulling him him down onto the pile. 

 

“Okay but... but what is it?” Hatchworth asked confused. 

 

The humans stood around after the fight had died down, noticing the missing bots. One by one they took peeks under the table, trying to stay quiet as they laughed. All four bots were stuck in a large group hug. Rabbit in the center holding spine against his face, Jon against his back with arms around his neck, Hatchworth hugging around Jon and Rabbit, and the Spine awkwardly giving Hatchworth and Rabbit pats on the shoulder. He seemed the most uncomfortable of them all, but he wouldn't break the 'cuddle puddle' as Jon called it. He would suffer through it, although it looked like he was enjoying it.

 

**Roll Credits**

Credit Song: Almost Sorry  
Artist: Scissor Sisters

 

I can't believe its finished. I have written over 40,000 words and 27 chapters in about 4 months. I want to thank everyone who has read, faved, commented, followed, watched, re-blogged, and generally enjoyed this fic. It was so much fun to write and I'm sad this part is over. But don't be too heartbroken! I'm planning a Sequel.

 

In the sequel “Rust in Peace”, many questions get answered. What is the file in Rabbit's vault? Why is Micheal getting calls from a lawyer? Will Spine ever make a promise he can't keep? And... What Happened to Holly?

 

All shall be revealed in

 

RUST IN PEACE!

 

I love you all. GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!


End file.
